Camp Camp: Camper's Adventures Season 1 HD Edition
by FandomBard12
Summary: Ah Summer, a wonderful time... unless you're at Camp Campbell then feel free to sit this one out. This guy isn't and well.. this vacation will be very bizzare to say the least.
1. Arrival

I'm in the writing mood, so I decided to do an OC fic where my character gets mixed up in this shit but still has fun.

This will be a quite bit different from the original, so enjoy!

* * *

Currently, a brown-haired, pale-skinned boy with freckles wearing red and black glasses, a green zip-up hoodie (despite it being summer) with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and some blackstrap shoes was looking out the window on a bus.

He remembers a couple of days ago when summer started when he was told that he was going to a summer camp.

?'s P.O.V (For the rest of this flashback)

"Okay, you decided what?" I ask

"We decided to send you to a summer camp." My mother told me

"And why exactly?" I ask again

"Because we feel like you need to be more social." My step-father told me

I sigh heavily and look at them with a small smile.

"Hand me the pamphlet please." I ask

The hand me the pamphlet, it was for a camp that was multiple camps. I look up from the pamphlet, eyebrow raised.

"So it's a Camp Camp?" I ask

"Yep, I hope you enjoy it sport." My step-father told me

I sigh, a couple of days later I was on this bus with my stuff and was going to other people's houses to pick up two other kids.

Flash back end, 3rd P.O.V

That's what happened before he got on that bus, he looked around to see another brown-haired kid and a mint green-haired girl.

"So what are you here for?" The young man asked

"I'm here for science camp." The brown-haired boy said

"I'm here for adventure camp which should be here also." The mint green-haired girl said

"I'm just here for a bunch of camps or something like that, name's Aaron Thompson. Your name?" The boy known as Aaron asked

"I'm Neil." The brown-haired boy said

"My name is Nikki, I like your glasses." The girl said

Aaron took off his glasses and looked at them with a smile.

"I guess they're cool, they just help me see farther." Aaron explained while putting on his glasses

"Really? So like cool binoculars?" She asked

"If by that you mean helping me see properly, then yes." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Neil for a moment.

"You must be a man of logic, right?" He asked

"Yeah, I mean logic is what dictates's actions right?" Aaron said

"Huh, so you must know a lot about science." Neil said

Aaron shrugged with a slight grin with a so and so expression.

"I dabble, i do other things. I play D&D, I've played plenty of video games, learned a little about misdirection, plays, and i'm slightly experienced in the medical field." Aaron said counting off his fingers

"That's cool!" Nikki said

"I'm not that good, that's why I'm going to camp besides for social experience." Aaron said

"Social experience?" Neil asked

Aaron sighed slightly and bridged his nose.

"My parents thought it would work, I find that to be a bit of a shit idea but I do find myself agreeing with their views." Aaron explained

"How exactly?" Neil asked

"People are terrible sometimes Neil, a lot of history has shown that." Aaron said

The bus then stopped right as Neil was about to reply, it hit a person who was welcoming them.

"What the hell was that?" Aaron asked

Neil and Nikki shrugged while the man with gray hair opened the door, Aaron walked to the door along with Nikki and Neil. He walked down the step with the others in tow and breathed out the air.

"Smell that fresh air, and other indescribable stuff?" Aaron said slightly confused at the end

"Hello their, you must be Aaron Thompson." A man with a yellow bandanna tied around his neck

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you sir." Aaron said with a slight wave

"No need to call me sir Aaron, call me David." The man said cheerfully

"Okay... David, the other two people nearby me are Nikki and Neil." Aaron said

Je presented them with Nikki looking around while Neil was slightly confused, Aaron had a small nervous look on his face.

"I barely know them, so show us around this Camp Camp?" Aaron said slightly confused on how to call it

He then noticed a boy wearing a blue hoodie was in the bus trying the escape using it.

"Stupid prepubescent legs!" The boy said annoyed

The man with grey hair picked him up with his hook.

"Not today child, the only one driving this is me." The man said

"Uh, thanks Quartermaster." David said

"Your own your own now, I'm going on break. I'll be back at the bus at noon." The Quartermaster said

He was about to walk away when Aaron decided to speak up.

"Well thanks for getting me here, Mr. Quartermaster sir." He said happily

The Quartermaster looked at a smiling Aaron, he smiled a little. He felt like this kid... was more different then the one's he met previously.

"Your welcome, I hope you have fun here kid." The Quartermaster said

He then left while David looked at Aaron shock.

"Weird, never saw the Quartermaster really smile before." David said oddly impressed

"I try my best." Aaron said with a grin

And he has a good reason for doing it... he isn't wanting to focus on those memories right now.

The boy was about to walk away when David stopped him.

"Max, you are not leaving my side for the rest of the day." David said

"We'll see, David." The boy known as Max spat

He looked at Aaron annoyed and disgrunteled.

"What's your deal?" Max asked

"I'm just here for the social EXP." Aaron said semi nervously

"Oh god, a fucking nerd." Max said

Aaron scowled at this and gave Max a serious look.

"Hey, I'm a badass nerd." He said pointing a thumb at himself

Max looked at Aaron slightly surprised, he didn't expect that from him.

"Wow, I thought you were a goody two shoes like David over there." He said pointing a thumb at said person

"I'm a nice guy but that doesn't mean I know things, got to admit. I'm gonna like it here." Aaron said walking towards David (Who was with Nikki and Neil giving them buttons which Aaron denied, not his style)

Max looked at him with a small smirk.

"I think I'm gonna like that kid, he's got potential for making David miserable." He said in a plotting tone

Aaron pulled out his phone and looked at it, he opened the camera app.

"Ready to make some memories." Aaron said

The group arrived at the flagpole.

"The first part of any good tour is the camp's flagpole!" David said happily

Aaron took a picture of the flagpole which David noticed.

"Why are you taking a picture?" He asked

"Gotta make memories somehow, plus I don't know why but I think I'm gonna like it here." Aaron said smiling

David looked at him for a moment before shaking it off, he saluted to the flag.

"I can't help but salute every time I see this flag, the flag of Camp Campbell." David said

He then gestured to the mess hall, Aaron looked at it and took a picture.

"That's the mess hall, where meals are served and it's also the location of the Quartermaster Store. It's also the location of where announcements take place along with camp activities." David explained

Aaron raised his hand and David pointed at it.

"Do we buy things at the store in their?" He asked

"Nope!" David said

Aaron nodded and looked at Max.

"Max, your opinion on it?" He asked

"It's shit." Max said annoyed

Aaron looked at in thought.

"Could use some work but it does look a little shitty." He said casually

Max smirked a little while David was slightly shocked at Aaron's language.

"It isn't that bad, right?" He said/asked

"Could use some work." Aaron said simply

"Well inside is our other counselour, Gwen. Your gonna love her, she's in the middle of a camp activity right now!" David said

Aaron looked at Neil, then Nikki, then Max, and then at the door.

"Well, let's see what's inside!" Aaron said

David opened the door to chaos and said hello to this.

"Motherfucker!" A woman yelled out

Aaron was looking at the chaos inside, he took a selfie with a wink and a peace sign as there were multiple kids in the background, one wearing headphones, another near the fan crank, one slightly dancing, one doing magic tricks, and two were just sitting.

"Crank it up to high, I can take the G's!" A kid wearing space suit said spinning around on a fan

"Nerf, you don't crank shit! Get down from there Space Kid!" The woman said

The fan then stops and Space Kid falls, Aaron looked around the hall.

"Neat." Aaron said taking another picture

"Oh dear!" David said later running over to the woman

"What's going on here?" Neil asked

"I don't know but I like it, I'm gonna love it here!" Aaron said with slight stars in his eye's

He hasn't been excited in a long time, when he was pretty young he was excited but...

He's going to push down those memories again.

"Gwen, what the gosh darn heck happened here?" David asked

"Just Space Kid pushing me to my limits again." Gwen said

Aaron walked over and looked up at Gwen, he smiled.

"You must be Gwen, gotta say. Nice job." Aaron said with a thumbs up

Gwen looked at Aaron, she smiled a little.

"Huh, thanks. I don't really get thanked by campers." Gwen said

"Well, I think you should considering what you have to work with." Aaron said

Gwen smiled a little more, she looked at David.

"I like this kid." She said

"I will achieve space flight!" Space kid said

Aaron looked over at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"You can do it buddy!" He said, being supportive

Space Kid grinned at that, he then looked at Gwen.

"So, we gonna continue this tour?" Aaron asked

"We have a video." Gwen said semi-cheerful

"Well, let's see it then." Aaron said

"Actually I was thinking that I play that song I've been working on." David said pulling out a guitar

Aaron looked over and put his hand at the top part of the guitar.

"Maybe later at a campfire?" He suggested

David put away the guitar while Aaron winked at Gwen, who grinned.

This kid was just doing her favors huh?

"I'll get the laser disk." Gwen said

She walked away while David looked at everyone.

"Alright campers, head over to the activities field for your afternoon sessions!" He said excited

While everyone else complained, Aaron gave a clap and a thumbs up.

"Alright!" He said

Max was trying to sneak away when Aaron stopped him.

"Come on Max, have a little fun while we're here." He said gently elbowing his side

Max sighed and very reluctantly agreed to do it, just to get David off his back. God he hates that man so much, he **will** break him.

While the other kids were sent to activities field, Aaron just stared while Neil and Nikki looked around confused.

"Where's the science camp?" He asked

Neil looked around before looking at Nikki.

"None of this looks too science-y." He said

"What about that astronaut kid?" Nikki asked while Aaron shrugged

"Astronauts, the wanna-be jocks of the science community? Please." Neil said crossing his arms

"I think it's pretty cool." Aaron said putting his hands into his hoodie pockets

David was given a giant disk by Gwen, he then looked at the campers.

"Don't worry, this video will explain everything!" He said while Gwen wheeled out a TV

"Oh, okay." Aaron agreed as he sat down

"This was put together by our founder, Cameron Campbell. I met him when I was an eager camper just like yourselves." David said while Gwen was messing with the TV

Aaron sat there ignoring the long speech while he saw what was going on in the background, Gwen was messing with the TV when a guy in a tank top and blue striped underwear climbed down from the attic.

Gwen, Aaron, and the other campers noticed this and looked at him. He climbed back up while Aaron smiled a little, Gwen looked up the attic after a few moments to which later the man wearing adventure's clothing climbed down and walked up to David causing Aaron to smile.

"Hey David, look behind you." He said simply

David looked behind him in that moment and saw the man, he gasped and smiled while Aaron smiled a little more.

"So, who's the adventurer looking dude?" He asked, obviously knowing who it is since... he probably owns this place

"He's Mister Campbell!" David said

Aaron got up and walked over and stuck out his hand.

"An honor to meet you sir, any hero of David is a guy I can probably trust." He said

Campbell smiled and shook his hand a little.

"Well, it's nice to meet me too." Campbell said

Campbell then gave a Santa like laugh, Aaron then took out a camera and took a selfie as he was laughing with Aaron giving a thumbs up.

"So, you're our new campers?" Campbell asked

"Yep/yeah/sure." Nikki/Neil/Aaron said at the same time

"Well, it's nice to meet you then!" Campbell said

"Wait is this adventure camp?" Nikki asked

"I thought this was science camp?" Neil said

"I'm just here for whatever, whenever anyone asks a question. It raises more questions, so please answer them." Aaron explained/asked with a shrug

"Your starting to catch on kid." Max said

Aaron raised an eyebrow at Max while a car pulled up outside a window causing Campbell to look with wide eyes.

"We should go on that tour now as a matter of fact." Campbell said pushing the group outside

"Okay?" Aaron said confused at what just happened

He looks at the area in wonder while the rest are either smiling, confused, or just plain disinterested.

"We pride ourselves in our wide curriculum!" David said cheerfully

"Their's extreme sports camp, magic camp, space camp, theater camp, art camp, other magic camp, and so much more." Gwen said in a disinterested and dead tone

The kids looked at each camp in order, seeing how bad some of them were. Aaron was smiling at each one, he looked at her when she finished.

"Cool, so we learn all this stuff?" He asked

"Yes." Gwen said

"How much more stuff?" Nikki asked

"Well, I'm glad you asked, because I have a song for this." David said

Aaron slowly shook his head no, he just wanted answers and not songs.

"We just want to hear the rest, in non-song form preferably." Aaron said with a awkward grin

"Okay then." David said putting away his guitar

Gwen then looked at Campbell with a list.

"By the way Mr. Campbell, now that you're here. Maybe we can finally discuss, how we can operate at this scale-"

"Is that kid trying to escape?" Campbell asked

Max was running away leaving behind a fake, Aaron sighed and ran after him.

He then tackled him and dragged him back to the group.

"Got him!" Aaron said cheerfully

"Well, it looks like knitting camp wasn't as stupid as someone said, huh Max?" David said

Max glared at Aaron a little.

"You're a pretty stupid motherfucker aren't you?" He asked annoyed

"Smarter than you at least." Aaron said with a shit eating smirk

Max smiled slightly at his response, it was pretty good as he was pulled back up.

"Excuse me, what the hell is this?" Neil asked

He was gesturing at the 'science' camp, Aaron raised an eyebrow at this.

"No idea but it isn't science." He said

"That's our science camp." Gwen said in the background

Aaron looked at her and blinked owlishly for a couple of moments.

"I stand wildly corrected." He said

"But, but this isn't what I signed up for. I signed up for science camp and just that, not science camp and more!" Neil said holding a pamphlet

Aaron grabbed and looked at it closely.

"Actually it says that right below it, in the fine print." Aaron said

He grabbed a magnifying glass and put it over the fine print, showing that it does indeed say 'and more' under science camp.

That's how they always get you sometimes, remember to read the fine print kids.

"That's why you read the fine print sport!" Campbell said

Nikki pulled out hers and looked at it, she had the same thing. She looked at Aaron, who currently was looking at the camp area.

"What about yours?" Nikki asked

Aaron looked at her with a small hum, he pulled out his.

"Mine already said it." Aaron explained

It said Camp Camp on it, Nikki said 'Oh' at this and looked back Campbell.

"So it's a Camp Camp?" Nikki asked

"Not exactly but to put it simply, yes." Campbell said

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Neil yelled angrily

Aaron looked at him, he just shrugged at the scene as he took pictures of the camp area while everyone looked at Neil.

"Looks like one of the other new kids has some balls on him." Max said

Nikki looked at Max with an eyebrow raised.

"What about Aaron?" She asked

Max shrugged at her question.

"Sort of, he's nice but not too objective." He said

Neil looked at Campbell in anger.

"I don't know what kind of operation your running here, but this will NOT STAND!" He said

He then started to walk back in forth in his rant.

"I'm a man of science! You think you put some outdated gear, say it's good and call it a laboratory?!" Neil said gesturing to the camp

"Kid, we don't always get what we wa-"

"Stand down Gretchen, I'll speak to the children." Campbell said stopping Gwen

Campbell then became the center of attention.

"Kids, I'm not gonna lie. When first opened this camp, I had one goal and one goal only. To create the most popular and successful summer camp ever, but times have changed and things like the internet, video games, and the Affordable Health Care act are ruining this once great country of ours. Kids today aren't interested in summer camps like in the past, America isn't a traditional country. So why settle for anything less!" Campbell said

Aaron looked with a proud smile while David was wiping away a tear.

"You've got two acceptable counselors, one hell of a Quartermaster, and endless possibilities here at Camp Campbell." Campbell said

He then put a hand over his chest.

"And by God, as long as I'm here-"

He was then cut off by the car that was driving in earlier destroying a painting that someone made and started to shoot at Campbell, surprising Aaron.

"Woah!" Aaron said ducking behind cover

"Code Black, Code black." Campbell said while holding Space Kid up deflecting the bullets thanks to his helmet

A ladder from a helicopter came down and Campbell got on it while throwing Space Kid aside.

"Well, would you look at the time, gotta go!" Campbell said

David then ran up to Campbell.

"Sir! Where are you going?" He asked

"The nearest ocean Davey, have a great summer!" Campbell said flying away

David looked onward sadly while Neil and Aaron were looking in shock while Max was confused and Nikki was in awe. The car then drove away while everyone looked at the area where the car left.

"What a swell guy." Aaron said causing Max to glare at him

"Oh god, it's coming back, the crippling anxiety and regret!" Gwen said holding her head and running away

"Uh, Gwen!" David said running after her

That's when the Quartermaster walked by, he waved at Aaron while Aaron waved back.

"Well, time to be getting that there bus back to that there city." The Quartermaster said

"Neil, that's our only chance out of this hellhole. Do you want to stay here for the rest of the summer or taste freedom?" Max said/asked grabbing Neil by the arm

Neil looked over at Gwen on the ground mumbling about asking why she got a liberal arts degree. He then looked back at Max with a nod.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" He said

"Making a break for it?" Nikki asked

"Yeah, so what?" Max asked

"I can distract them for you." Nikki said

"Why would you help us?" Max asked

"I'm an agent of chaos." Nikki said with a shrug

Max then looked at Aaron to which the aforementioned person looked back.

"You coming with?" Max asked

"Does David want to sing that song?" Aaron asked in response

"Yes?" Neil said unsure of his answer

"Their's your answer." Aaron said with a nod

Nikki looked over David and put her hands over her mouth in a cup shape.

"Hey David, why don't you sing that song you won't shut up about?" She asked

"Great idea!" David said as he pulled out the guitar

"Christ no!" Gwen said before falling back to the ground

David started to sing as Aaron, Max, Nikki, and Neil started to escape. Gwen later telling that they escaped leaving fakes behind, Aaron looked behind him and smirked.

"Good idea Nikki." He said as they ran to the bus

"I try my best!" Nikki said in between panting

They ran past the Quartermaster which Aaron said hi as he ran by, the Quartermaster told them simply not to run. Gwen and David ran by him and he said the same thing to them also.

The kids were running to the bus and Aaron looked behind him to see Gwen and David.

"Guys, their gaining on us!" He said to the others

"Max get back here, you're a bad influence on our new campers!" David yelled

Aaron looked at him with a devilish grin.

"Bad influence, more like rad influence!" Aaron said

He then clicked his tongue and made finger guns towards David with a wink, he grabbed Max's sleeve and picked up the speed which started to outrun Gwen and David.

They made it on the bus before they could arrived, Aaron looked out while Max started to hotwire the bus.

"Well sorry David, but we won't be getting far. So yeah, later!" He said

The bus started to drive away as the door closed, everyone else thought they were in the clear until they crashed. The police fining David while Gwen looked at the campers angrily.

"We were so close!" Max said

"In retrospect, none of us know how to drive. I knew that but I didn't say anything, I just wanted to see how far we would get." Aaron said putting his hands into his hoodie pockets

"How far did you think you were gonna get?" Gwen asked him

"About this distance if not a mile more." Aaron said

"I'm gonna be honest, I just wanted to drive a bus." Nikki said with a shrug

"And you did." Aaron said

He then sighed in remembrance.

"Good times, good times." Aaron said with a small half smile

"Well I hope we learned something today." David said

"Nope, I hope you learned David. That before today, you just had me. Now you have four little bastards to deal with." Max said putting his arms around Aaron, Neil, and Nikki

"I'm just going with the flow here but okay." Aaron said taking a selfie with his phone with his new friends

"I'll show you to our tent." Max said

Aaron looked back at David and smiled a little, Aaron mouthed this.

'Loving it here.'

David smiled slightly along with Gwen who was smiling a little.

"At least it won't be so bad, we have one kid that likes us." She said

"On the bright side, Max made not one, not two but three new friends!" David said happily

David was about to pull out a guitar before she grabbed it and hit him with it, she sighed and looked in the direction Aaron left in.

"That kid is gonna be a bit interesting to deal with." She said

Later that night

Aaron woke up sleepily, he saw his other campmates and smiled a little as he put on his glasses. He got dressed in his normal clothes stealthily, he looked at his campmates one last time and smiled.

He got out of the tent and walked to the docks, he sat down and looked at the lake in silence.

"I think this is gonna be a nice place to be in." Aaron said to himself after a couple of minutes

"Aaron?" A voice said behind him

He looked behind him to see Gwen, he smiled and patted the spot beside him.

"Room for two." Aaron said

Gwen shrugged and sat down near him, she looked at him for a moment.

"So why are you out here?" Gwen asked

"Just for the view and silence." Aaron answered

Gwen looked at the lake, the full moon shined brightly on the lake giving a calm feeling as the crickets quietly chirped.

It was a perfect summer night if anyone was gonna be honest.

"Nature is pretty cool sometimes but it can be calm." Aaron said

Gwen looked at him again, he was smiling with his teeth slightly showing.

"Kid, why are you so cheerful?" Gwen asked after a couple of minutes

Aaron looked at Gwen, he sighed and looked back at the lake.

"Hope." He said

"What?" Gwen asked

"The reason is hope." Aaron said

"Hope? As in a person?" Gwen asked

"Nope, hope in general. Hope for the future, hope for friendship, hope for anything to be honest." Aaron said

"You want to give people hope?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, I mean look at the world. Despite the tragedies that occur, the world keeps on spinning." Aaron said

Hell, the world kept spinning even went he... lost a few things in his life.

He pushed those memories back down again, he hated doing that.

"Huh, so that means?" Gwen asked looking back at the lake as it brought him out of his thoughts

"It means that as long as the world lives, we still have hope. As long as we're alive, so is hope." Aaron said

Gwen looked at Aaron again, he looked slightly lost in thought.

"Kid?" Gwen asked after a minute or two

Aaron then snapped back to reality and rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Sorry, I get lost in thought sometimes with this stuff among other things." Aaron said opening his eyes

"Why is that?" Gwen asked

"Because if I don't think about the things I'm given, I won't be able to truly live." Aaron said

Aaron pulled out his phone and looked at the pictures he took of today.

"I'm a nerd sure but I try to be a cool one for the sake of people being able to see me as a friend rather than some weirdo." Aaron explained

"So you want to be popular?" Gwen asked

"Nope, I just want to be friends with people." Aaron said

And that's a genuine desire, but he omitted what his true personality was like when people saw past the nerdiness and saw what his emotions were truly like.

He didn't need to worry her with stuff like that, that's for sure.

"Why do you want it to be that way?" Gwen asked

"Because friends can make things better, life can be shit sometimes but friends just make it better." Aaron said

Gwen looked at the lake for a bit, she smiled a little and got back up.

"I'm gonna go, you should probably get some sleep." She said after a couple of seconds

Aaron looked at her and smiled.

"Alright, but I just want to sit here for a couple more minutes." He said

Gwen nodded and left, Aaron sat there as the tree's gently swayed in the wind. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his face.

The sound of the wind always soothed him truth be told, he never knew why but it always did.

"I can only hope that I succeed." Aaron whispered

He put his glasses back on, opened his eye's and left the docks after a bit. He was back at his tent, before going in, he looked back out and smiled a little. He then entered his tent, the tree's still gently swaying.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Mascot Selection

Yeah, this is gonna be weird but interesting.

* * *

Aaron woke up bright and early, he got a cup of coffee and sat outside for a little bit.

He saw David walk out of his cabin and waved a little, David walked over.

"Good morning Aaron!" He said cheerfully

"Good morning David." Aaron said sipping his coffee

"You got some good sleep?" David asked

"It was pretty peaceful for the most part." Aaron said while remembering the conversation with Gwen

He wasn't one to talk about how he felt sometimes but he was glad that Gwen understood that Aaron was one to be a bit reclusive, he still was a good kid though.

No denying that, after the other campers woke up. David showed them to a small see-through cage with a hamster in it.

"And here we have our time-honored camp mascot, Larry the hamster." He said

Aaron looked in the cage, he saw a small hamster look at him.

"Say hi Larry!" David said

He then was on the other side of the cage looking through.

"Hi, there campers! I hope your ready to have some fun today!" David said in a high pitched voice for the hamster

Aaron rolled his eyes with a smile and decided to play along.

"Cool, a talking hamster." He said casually

"Is David a gypsy?" Nikki asked

Aaron looked at Nikki with a weird look between 'WTF' and confused.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't a gypsy Nikki." He said with a light chuckle

Max then coughs and they all look over at him, He puts a marble into a slide and it starts to move. It hits some planks of wood later knocking down a hammer that then causes an inhaler to fly up into the air, ricochet off some objects and land on a small can of chicken.

It activates causing a small boat to move and touch a fork, popping balloon which allowed a bowling ball to move thus allowing a slingshot to launch a rock with the words 'Fuck the police' and launch right into the hamster David was holding and launched towards an island to which the hamster squeals were heard in the distance as the rock flew to said island.

"Well shit, hamster's dead." Aaron said

"That was supposed to hit David." Max said

Aaron looked over at him with a slight frown.

"Okay, that's a little far isn't it dude?" He asked

"Does it look like i give a fuck?" Max said

Aaron looked at his uninterested look, he then sighed.

"No, but you did try to commit murder." Aaron said

David then got everyone's attention.

"Well campers, instead of making ice cream. We're looking for a new mascot!" He said

"Woah, woah, woah. Why are you putting that shit on us? We don't work here." Max objected

"Technically we were going to make ice cream but hey look at that, you killed the mascot. Every good camp has a mascot Max, so yeah." Aaron said glaring at Max along with the other campers excluding Nikki

"Plus Gwen's under the weather, and this is the only thing I can do without her." David said in the background

"That also." Aaron said pointing at thumb at David

David noticed Space Kid was trying to eat some rock and David ran over, Aaron sighed and bridged his nose.

"Lady sickness, of all times of the month. Why today?" He questioned

"Is their a cure?" Neil asked

"Edge closer to death." Aaron said causally

"What?" Neil asked and Aaron replied at the same time

Max looked at him with a slightly terrified look while Nikki just grinned, Aaron then pumped his arm.

"Mascot hunt!" He said excited

Nikki then went to look for one with 'lots of teeth', Ered then walked over.

"Should be cool." Ered said with Aaron fist-bumping her

"Yeah! Like a unicorn!" Nerris said excited

"So basically Scotland's national animal?" Aaron asked with a grin

Everyone at that moment looked at him with a weird look.

Meanwhile, he frowned slightly.

"What? That's a fact!" Aaron said confused at why they questioned this

"Well it should be fierce und pure!" Dolph said jumping

"I need a break from David, just for one day." Max said tiredly

"I'd say Quartermaster but I don't think he would be interested." Aaron said

"Plus he might make you into a skin suit." Neil said

The Quartermaster than was walking by dragging something vaguely body-shaped in a bag, Aaron then looked at David.

"Maybe we should make groups?" He suggested

"What a great idea Aaron! But who should we group together?" David said/asked

"Maybe I could go with the Quartermaster, he might have a unique outlook on the forest?" Max asked which caused The Quartermaster to stop

"What a wonderful idea Max! He's a beloved member of our family, he's a good choice and I would love for you to get to know him better!" David said excited

"I would love to learn from my elders." Max said, still putting on his act

"You seriously want to go with the horror movie trope?" Neil asked

Aaron then glared at him fiercely which caused a slightly wince.

Was he seriously gonna be rude about this?

"Don't fucking assume that Neil." Aaron said agitated

"But he might turn him into a skin suit." Nikki said

"I can tell he's a nice guy, plus you thought I was a goody two-shoes when we first arrived here." Aaron said

Neil, Max, and Nikki looked at Aaron with a slight nod and sigh. He was right, he seemed like a goody two shoes at first.

Really he was just a badass nerd with a mouth.

A Bad-Ass Motherfucker if you will.

"Besides it'll be fine anyways, as long as I get away from David, the better." Max said

David had a look of pride on his face.

"I'm a little overwhelmed with all this friendship." He said grinning widely

"Who else would like to go with the Quartermaster?" He thenasked while putting his arm around the Quartermaster

Nobody said anything, until one person broke the silence.

"I'll go." Aaron said holding up his hand while the other was in his pocket

The other campers looked at him as though he was insane, Aaron shrugged and stood near Max.

"Looks like we're going together." He said slightly smirking

Max was about to object but he didn't because Aaron was kind of like him in a way, he didn't say anything as David walked over.

"Looks like you two are going to be our trail-blazers!" David said

An epic guitar riff was then played, he and Max looked over to see Aaron holding an electric guitar. He handed it back to Ered and gave a thumbs up to her as she walked away.

"Sorry, needed to do that." He replied sheepishly

"...Okay then! Everyone else is with me!" David said

He then walked passed Nerris and Harrison calling them magic kids to which they respond with 'sorceress' and 'illusionist' in that order, they all walk away from Aaron, Max, and The Quartermaster.

Aaron looked at The Quartermaster and smiled slightly.

"Let's go look for that mascot." He said

They then walked away from the area.

With David's group

They were currently walking through a forest area, David being very excited to do something with the campers as always.

He seriously needs to get a hobby or something.

"Alright campers! Keep your eye's peeled for any animal's that could be a good mascot!" David said as everyone searched

"I found a bug!" Space Kid said holding up a catapiller

"That's... great!" David said with a smile

"You should keep him safe." David continued

"I'll put him in my helmet for safeke- OH GOD HE'S IN MY EYES!" Space Kid said right before he fell into a bush

Nikki then hung upside down from a branch, surprising the group.

"How many talons would you say we're looking for here?" She asked

"Ummm." David said with a nervous chuckle

"Nevermind. I'mma just look around and do my thing, we'll talk later." Nikki said

She then went back up the tree, Neil still looked at the area she was at.

"What's wrong Neil?" David asked crouching slightly

"What's WRONG?!" Neil asked

David then nodded slightly.

"I wanted to spend my summer in an actual camp with air conditioning, but no... I'm walking around a future Wal-mart parking lot!" Neil said angerly

"Come on Neil. Nature can be your friend if you give it a chance!" David cheered

"There's a raccoon trying to attack Nerris." Neil said deadpanned

Nerris was indeed being attacked by a raccoon.

"It's resistant to magical charms!" She said holding a bag of dust(?)

"Nerris, try playing dead!" David said then running to her

"I'm out of mana!" Nerris said in the background

Neil then heard Nikki whisper for him, he walked through a bush seeing her near something.

"Look!" Nikki said

She pointing at a trail of animal tracks leading further into the woods.

"I smell a possible mascot!" Nikki said

She then looked at a surprised Neil.

"Come one!" Nikki said gesturing for him to follow

She then grabbed Neil's arm and dragged him along.

"I don't think that's how the buddy system works!" Neil said

They then ran into the darker parts of the forest.

Meanwhile, with The Quartermaster's group

They were walking down a dark forest path, Aaron looking around with a relaxed look.

"Gotta say, it's not that bad." He said

"Listen, guys. We could go back to the camp and relax, Gwen could be a mascot." Max said

Aaron and The Quartermaster stopped walking, they both looked at Max with slightly ominous glowing eyes.

"Max, you may think that nature is a boring area but it's actually pretty amazing once you actually look at it." He said in a deadly tone

"You other kids may think your so smart, but you need to see beyond the camp!" The Quartermaster said

"And into the true beauty of nature." Aaron and The Quartermaster said at the same time

Max looked around in a questioning look as leaves and wid blew past them.

"This looks like a place where teenagers get stabbed." He commented

"That's an alleyway, but that could be the case." Aaron said

"Agreed." The Quartermaster said with a nod while pulling out a hand with a candle

The group started to move again, deeper into the dark forest.

That oughta be fun.

With Neil and Nikki

They arrived in front of a cave, with the animal track leading into it.

"JACKPOT!" Nikki said

They then walked into the cave to find a bear's skeleton.

"NOOOOO!" Nikki yelled

She had a disappointed look on her face.

"I would have fed them porridge... or spaghetti." Nikki said

"Guess we should turn around and live our normal lives." Neil said

Neil was about to turn around when he heard a 'muack', from the darkness, appeared a platypus to which it hissed at the pair.

"That doesn't look very cool." Nikki said putting her hands on her hips

"Actually that's a platypus, it's pretty dangerous." Neil said

Meanwhile

"Not as much as the Honey Badger!" Aaron suddenly said out of nowhere

Max looked at him confused at why he even said that.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Max questioned

"Sorry, felt someone call a different creature dangerous. It's an oddly weird and specific habit I have." Aaron explained

The group then went back to moving in silence.

What the hell was all that about earlier?

They will probably never know.

Back with Nikki and Neil

"Wait it's dangerous? THAT'S AWESOME!" Nikki said

She ran over to the Platypus, it looked at her.

"You're coming with mama!" Nikki said

The platypus hissed and jumped onto its tail, it then caused the pair to be afraid.

"WOAH TOO DANGEROUS!" Nikki said backing up

"RUN! Don't let it kick you!" Neil said

They ran out of the cave, Neil screaming and Nikki laughing while the platypus made angry platypus noises.

With The Quartermaster's group

They were still walking, Aaron looked at The Quartermaster's missing hand.

"So how did you lose that hand anyways?" He asked

The Quartermaster grumbled something, the only thing Aaron could make out was 'the jews' to which confused him.

"Okay then?" He said confused

The group then stopped in front of a wall-like brush.

"We're here." The Quartermaster said

Aaron looked at the wall in thought.

"You're gonna show us something either pretty cool or pretty weird." He said

The Quartermaster than re-equipped his hook hand, Aaron looked impressed while Max was slightly afraid.

"So, you gonna show us that area?" He asked

The Quartermaster look at the brush and cut it open to which Aaron clapped impressed, Max meanwhile was shocked at the bright light.

"Cool." Aaron said smiling

The Quartermaster looked at him and smiled a little.

"You boy, you know how to respect nature." The Quartermaster said

"Huh, yeah I guess you do too." Aaron said

He has his reasons for liking nature... he doesn't want to reflect on what happened back then.

Seriously, fuck those 'friends' of his. They sucked.

"I saw you by the docks last night, you were enjoying nature for what it was." The Quartermaster said

Aaron then became slightly unnerved, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, it was a full moon. It was the perfect time then, I guess." Aaron said sheepishly

Max looked at him eyebrow raised, he did this last night? Why didn't he know? Or rather, WHY DIDN'T HE TELL HIM HE WAS DOING THAT?!

They walked in and saw a beautiful forest area with a throne at the end, Aaron looked with wonder in his eyes.

"This... is... so beautiful." He said eyes wide

An angelic chorus was heard, Aaron took a couple more steps in.

"I... have no words for how I feel right now." Max said

"You just said some." Aaron said cheekily

"Shut up." Max said absent mindedly

They walked more into the area, approaching the throne with a squirrel on it.

Aaron put out his hand and it jumped on it, he looked at it.

"I think we fou-"

Aaron was cut off as the squirrel was impaled, he looked over to see The Quartermaster beside him with his hook hand.

He should be horrified but... well, there's a good reason why he isn't.

Still not gonna reflect on those memories.

"A new mascot." The Quartermaster said holding it up

"Of course this was too good to be true." Aaron said with a resigned sigh

"DUDE HE FUCKING KILLED IT!" Max said in the background

The Quartermaster looked at it and gave a simple 'oh', he then picked up the crown from its head and put it atop his cap.

The other forest creature's attacked him as Aaron rapidly backed away, he looked at Max.

"I thought this would go well, I was wrong." He said annoyed

Max looked at Aaron for a moment and smirked slightly.

"Well, at least nature is still shitty as usual." Max said

"Understatement of the century." Aaron mumbled

Max looked at him, he shrugged and looked at the battle The Quartermaster was in. Aaron noticed a squirrel with an eyepatch running through a bush, he was slightly confused but he shrugged it off as something running away from the human that's was currently attacking them.

Little did he know... it would be something important later down the line.

Back with David's group

David was pacing back and forth in front of the rest of his group with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright campers, let's look at our candidates!" He said

Space Kid lifted up his caterpillar.

"We've got... a caterpillar which will blossom into a butterfly. Just like you campers will blossom too." David said

He then walked over to Nerris holding up a can with a small bit of rope tied around it.

"Next a.. tin can?" David asked

"It's a wizard's amulet." Nerris said

"Which can be recycled and can become anything it put its mind to!" David said

"It give me +1 Dexterity!" Nerris commented

"I have something!" Harrison said

He then pulled out a bunny from his hat, just like a proper magician would.

"Look and be amazed!" Harrison said

To which amazed the group.

"Harrison, that's amazing!" David said

"Is it? Or is it... magic? Ta-da!" Harrison said after making the bunny disappear

David's amazement then disappeared.

"Wh-where'd it go? Bring it back!" David asked

"Oh.. I don't know how to do that." Harrison said nervously

"Oh yeah, it's kind of why you're here." David said nervously

Screaming and laughing can be heard as Neil and Nikki ran out of a bush with Neil telling people to run as a platypus came of said bush, causing fear to be instilled into David.

"AH! Kids, get to the pier before it attacks!" He yelled

The campers than ran to the pier which caused them to be cornered, David then realized he fucked up considering they had nowhere else to go.

The platypus slowly walked towards them, growling in anger.

"I WANT A VIKING'S FUNERAL! LIGHT ME UP!" Nikki said

A rock was then thrown as the platypus, Gwen was nearby and the group looked at her.

"Wasn't me, I was gonna pick it up." She said

"No, that was me." A familiar voice said

Aaron was then on the scene, and he looked pissed.

VERY pissed in fact.

"A platypus? Really?" Aaron questioned

Everyone then shrugged, he sighed and bridged his nose.

"Just be glad it wasn't a Honey Badger, nobody would fuck with that thing." Aaron said in a deadpan tone

The platypus then ran after him, who had a calm look on his face.

Clearly, this didn't scare him.

"Aaron, DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT BITES YOU!" Neil yelled

The platypus jumped at Aaron but before it could land, Aaron roundhouse kicked it away which got more then a few people looking at him shocked.

He glared at it, he hissed at him to which Aaron wasn't too impressed.

"That all?" He asked

Aaron ran over and picked it up by the neck, he stared into its eyes with a look that would kill if it had the ability to.

"If you don't calm the fuck down, I will personally make sure that you suffer every single day of your existence. Even if you escaped my grasp, I will hunt you down and make sure your put thirty feet underground!" Aaron said angrily

The platypus hissed at him to which Aaron roared loudly back like the lead of a metal band would, it blinked for a couple of moments.

Aaron placed it down, it looked at him.

"Sit." He said in a serious tone

It sat down, surprising everyone.

"Good, now go take a nap. You need it, later I'll feed you." Aaron said

It walked away, he looked at the others with a cocky grin.

"If it was a Honey Badger, I would attempt to kill it with at least a broken leg. But since it wasn't, I managed to tame it. Problem solved." Aaron said

Fanfare was heard, everyone looked in the direction it came from.

"They finally made it." Aaron said calmly

The Quartermaster was sitting on a throne that had a bunch of squirrels holding it up and moving it while one was playing a fanfare and Max was walking nearby, Gwen bridged her nose.

"Why does this happen?" She asked

Aaron walked up to her and shrugged.

"No idea, but that's life I guess." He said

Gwen looked at The Quartermaster and then looked at Aaron.

"How the fuck did that happen?" She asked

"We were looking for a new mascot, it was a king apparently and after The Quartermaster killed it. He had an epic battle, I left the second it ended and came back here to see the platypus attacking." Aaron explained

Gwen sighed, she started to walk away.

"I need more Midol." She mumbled

The area was quiet for a moment before Aaron looked back at the others.

"I guess the platypus is the new mascot since not only Aaron tamed it but I stepped on the caterpillar and a tin can would be ridiculous." David said

Aaron shrugged, right before he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Did he mention a tin can?

"Wait, a tin can?" He asked

Neil, Nikki, and Max walked over to him.

"I wouldn't ask." Neil said

"So how'd you learn to do that?" Nikki asked

"Do what?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow

"Tame a platypus." Neil said

"Oh, that... remember when I said nobody fucks with a Honey Badger earlier." Aaron said

"Yeah." The three said

"I took notes from it a became a pretty scary creature, hell it took me months of practice in order to do that roar." Though that was because of Metallica and stuff like that." Aaron said rubbing his sore throat

"Woah, that's pretty fucking-"

"Weird?" Aaron finished

"No I was gonna say awesome but weird works also." Max said

Neil and Nikki looked at the throne.

"So how the hell did that happen?" He asked

"Remember what I said to Gwen?" Aaron asked

"Oh yeah, I thought you were kidding." Nikki said

"Wish I was, wish I was." Aaron said shaking his head

They then heard chittering at the beach.

"Look! Ind zhe vater!" Dolph said

Everyone looked at the water to see Larry coming out of the water, Aaron was surprised.

"That is one durable hamster, how the hell did it survive?!" He asked

"How about that? Larry's back, now we have two mascots!" David said

Larry put his little paw out, Aaron crouched down at it. He looked it over, he sighed.

"He's about to die in the next ten seconds." He said

"What how!" David said

"It seems his tiny body was super scratched up, and since it had to go through water. That only made the damage worse, so yeah but at least he made back to camp before he died." Aaron said

Larry looked at Aaron as his life faded, he squeaked one final time before he died a very sad death.

He looked at David and clicked his tongue, David was shocked at Larry's death.

"He was a good mascot, but he still died anyways." Aaron said

David sighed and gave up.

"Looks like it's the Platypus." He said in a resigned tone

"So are we called the Camp Campbell Platties?" Nikki asked

"Nope, we're the Camp Campbell Platypodes." Aaron said pulling out a book from... who knows where

"Wait is that right?" David asked

"Yep, says that right here." Aaron said pointing at a part of the book

David looked at the definition, he gained a surprised look on his face.

"Huh what do ya know, it says that right there." David said

The other campers looked into the book was were surprised also, they looked at Aaron.

"How long have you had the book on you?" Nikki asked

"Since I arrived here." Aaron said closing the book and putting it away

Everyone else left confused while Aaron, David, and Max stood their.

"I'm still confused about how The Quartermaster losing his hand is related to Jewish people?" He said

Nobody gave a response, Aaron shrugged and walked away.

Later that night

Aaron walked out of his tent again, instead of sitting at the docks, he went for a walk around the camp since... he just likes walking around places, it's a thing he likes to do sometimes.

He didn't say or think of anything, he just listened to the nature. He then noticed a branch snap behind him, he looked behind him to see Max.

"Max? What are you doing out here?" Aaron asked

"What about you?" Max asked

"What about me?" Aaron asked with a scowl

"You left our tent last night and looked at the lake last night, talking to Gwen of all people!" Max complained

"Yeah, so what?" Aaron asked

"What i'm saying is, why are you doing this?" Max questioned

"It's relaxing." Aaron simply replied

It went quiet for a moment, Max then scowled.

"It's relaxing?" He questioned

"Yeah." Aaron said

"Bullshit." Max said

"Max.. just stop talking and thinking for a bit and listen to the area around you!" Aaron said

Max was about to object but he sighed and listened, the two just stood across from each other and listened to the sounds of nature.

It was a couple of minutes before anyone said anything, Aaron cleared his throat.

"See my point." He said

"Okay, okay but why do at night?" Max asked

"I like it when it's dark to do it, much more relaxing as no one can bother me except night owls like me." Aaron said

He looked away from Max, Max stood their awkwardly for a moment, looking down. He then sighed and looked back up.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly... it just made me so mad that your doing this in secret." Max said

Aaron was then surprised, he turned around to look at Max.

"What?" Aaron asked

"I said-"

"I know what you said but... Why?" Aaron asked

"I-I thought you had some other motive, like to escape or something. You know... without me and the others" Max said

His eyes went wide in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" Aaron asked

"I've... had a rough life." Max said rubbing his arm slightly

Aaron went silent, he smiled a little.

"I understand." He said simply

Max smiled a little, he then frowned.

"Don't tell anyone this, or I will fuc-"

"Tell anyone what? In fact, I didn't see you at all this night." Aaron said

He winked afterward, Max smiled slightly and walked away. Obviously going in the direction of the tents, that way he can continue sleeping.

Aaron sighed and looked at the forest as the tree's swayed, a small tear went down his eye while he smiled.

"I understand what it's like." He said quietly to himself

He then continued his walk around the camp, in the same silence before Max showed up.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, I did change some stuff but I think you might like the changes or not.

That's your opinion, sorry if my character appeared a lot but I try my best to fit others in.

I'll see you guys in The Fandom.


	3. Never trust a Scout

Yeah, this is gonna be very different.

* * *

After a couple of days of doing random stuff in camp, Max had the genius plan of asking asking some wood scout to help them escape to which the others didn't know about.

Aaron went along out of the idea that this would not end well and he would be around to see the end result, at least he was honest about it. Aaron heard David say something in the distance but ignored it in favor of listening to Max, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at Max as he started to speak.

"Our first attempt of escaping this hellhole didn't work, this time is gonna be different." He said

"How exactly?" Aaron asked

"Because we have this guy." Max said

Everyone looked at the harbor as some walking over was seen, it was a young man wearing an eyepatch and a scout's uniform.

A uniform Aaron recognized slightly... he didn't say anything but merely kept an eye on him.

"Billy Niksslip A.K.A Snake." Max introduced

"Call me Snake since that's the name I go by." Snake said

"Can I call you Solid Snake instead?" Aaron asked simply

"What?" Max said confused

Aaron sighed, he waved his hand back and forth.

"Never mind." He said

Aaron studied Snake closely, he noticed the scouts uniform had a bunch of patches.

"He's was the best of his group right?" Aaron asked

"Yep, and he was a scout. Woodscouts to be specific." Max explained

Aaron looked at Snake suspicious, he then stepped forward with malice in his eyes.

"So, you were a scout right?" Aaron asked

"Yes, I was." Snake said

"I doubt that you left that cult but I'll believe it for now." Aaron said

The others looked at him confused, Aaron than stepped a little bit back.

"I don't think we should trust him." He said with a glare in his eyes

"He's our only chance of escaping this hellhole!" Max said

"And I don't want anyone of us getting involved with that camp, former or not." Aaron said

"WHY?!" Max asked

"I explain after we 'escape'." Aaron said with his finger making the air quotes

He then stepped farther back, he kept looking at Snake with a glare.

"Let's get in the boat guys!" Nikki said excited

Everyone shuffled onto the boat and went onto the lake with them slowly going across the lake with an eerie fog setting in.

Aaron kept an eye on Snake during that time, that's when he was asked a question.

"What's your plans when we get out of here?" Neil asked

"Try to relax or some shit." Aaron mumbled

He kept looking at Snake, Aaron took a look around him seeing that... things were starting to get a bit foggy.

His eyes widened as Max asked this confused and annoyed.

"Where are you taking us?"

Aaron than looked at Snake angrily.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" He asked with a growl

Snake tried to attack Aaron using a sharpened candy cane but he dodged out of the way and instead Max got stabbed, he then looked at Snake in anger.

"You motherfucker, you were playing us for fools!" Aaron said angrily

Snake ran towards Nikki, Aaron stood in front of her and crossed his arms in an attempt to block any attacks.

They were both pushed off the boat and into the water, Neil looked at Snake in shock.

"What the hell?!" He asked

"No girls allowed! Shame that other kid got in the way, would've been pretty good too. " Snake responded

Neil growled and jumped into the water after them, Max noticed they were gone and looked on in shock.

"Well shit." He said

he was then punched in the face and knocked out, Snake looked down on Max's unconscious body.

"I made a vow... to show other the glory of the Woodscouts." Snake said

A couple of hours later

Aaron opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurred for a bit but slowly returned to him. Aaron slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head, that's when he noticed something. His hair was long, he secretly kept his hair hidden that way he can't have people notice his hair.

Aaron looked a bit like a girl, so instead of cutting his hair short since he likes it long. He kept his hair hidden, he looked around to see Nikki and Neil were unconscious (Neil having seaweed hair and for some reason red cheeks).

"Shit." Aaron said under his breath

He walked over and shook Neil awake, Neil groaned and looked at him.

"Wait, who are you and what am I wearing? Where am I?" Neil asked

"Neil, it's me Aaron and you have seaweed on your head. No idea where we are." Aaron explained simply

Neil looked at him shocked, he rolled his eyes and helped Neil up.

"Snake betrayed us, the fucker made the three of us overboard while he took Max." Aaron said

"Hey, you do realize that you look like a girl right?" Neil asked

"Yes but I'm a dude with long hair and a high pitched voice due to stupid genetics along with a voice that has not reached that deep tone." Aaron said

"Okay I get it, we should get Nikki up." Neil said annoyed

"No need." Aaron said simply

Nikki was up and around but she seemed tense for some reason, Aaron looked at her confused.

"Nikki, what's up?" He asked

"We're in a place where happiness goes to die." Nikki said in a dark tone

"So Cleveland." Aaron responded

"OH. MY. GOD!" A very stereotypical female voice said

The group looked over at the location of the voice, Nikki's eyes widened in shock while Aaron looked at the three girls confused.

"Is that... Nikkaaaaay?" The blonde asked

"Oh... heeeyy." Nikki said awkwardly

Aaron and Neil looked at her shocked and very much confused.

"You know them?" Aaron asked

"Okay, who's that brunette?" The bluenette asked with a small smile

"Erin pleez, we're the Flowerscouts and we welcome others with daintiness and respaact." The pinkette said

Aaron sighed and stepped forward, he cleared his throat.

"Name's Aaron Thompson and it's spelled A-a-r-o-n, it is so nice to see you." Aaron said simply

The girls looked at Aaron with an impressed look, he looked over at Neil and stood near him close.

"Play along, they might help us back to the camp and we can find Max later." Aaron whispered

Neil nodded and he looked at Nikki, he put a hand on her shoulder seeing as she had a worried look.

"Worried about Max?" Aaron asked

Nikki nodded, Aaron sighed.

"I don't care that you were a Flowerscout, you're my friend and that's what matters." He said

The Flowerscout curtsied and Aaron did so in response (He may not be a girl but he knows how to act like it).

"So, who's the other girl?" One of them asked

"Nancy." Aaron said before Neil or Nikki could say anything

"Nancy?" One of them asked

"It's related to someone in history or something like that." Aaron said

"My name is Tabbii with two i's." The blonde said idly

"Come on Nancy and Aaron. Our morning activities are starting." The Pinkette said

They turned around but before walking away, they turned their heads at Nikki.

"And Nikki can come also or something like that." The pinkette said

They then walked away, Aaron and Nikki glared at them while Neil had a slight smile on his face.

"Looks like we lucked out." He said

Aaron glared at Neil at that moment, he huffed and walked away with Nikki.

Neil followed suit

"You think Max is okay?" He asked simply

"Probably not." Aaron said with a shrug

Meanwhile

Max currently was awake and being slapped by a person without hair.

"Why do you keep hitting me?!" He asked angrily

"That's enough Petrol." A nerd-esque voice said

He then stepped out of the shadows revealing his pimply face with golden eyes and a very smug grin.

He wasn't just a dictator but he was... **very** untrustworthy.

"We don't want him being too sore, now do we?" The nerd said

"Who in the hell are you?" Max asked angrily

"Cedar Scout, First Class. Edward Pikeman, and leader of our little 'recruitment' effort along with being Senior Patrol Leader of Woodscout Troop 818." The nerd said

"And I'm your latest 'recruit' plus your face is gross." Max said with venom and a shit-eating smirk

"Oh, your a sassy one. Aren't you?" Edward said/asked amused

"Yeah yeah, whatever pizza face." Max said with an eye roll

"ENOUGH! Listen, people have not been recruiting into our organization all that often thus reaching an all-time low." Edward said turning away from Max

"And that matters to me why?" Max asked

He then turns around and looks at Max in anger and fury.

"It matters to you since we have been forcing people like you into our program." Edward explained annoyed

"Okay, so what your saying is that recruitment is low and yet you kidnap people to join?" Max asked

"In a sense, yes." Edward said in a slimy tone

"Doesn't that want to make people wanna be here less?" Max asked with a smirk

"Oh, a wise guy huh?" Edward said dully

"Learned it from a friend." Max said

At that moment

Aaron suddenly sneezed, Neil looked at him confused.

"What was that?" Neil asked in a high pitched voice

"No idea, someone must be talking about me or something like that." Aaron said

Neil raised an eyebrow, he shrugged and looked back at the thing they were doing.

Back with Max

"Oh really? I would love to meet him, not too many people can teach sass you know." Edward said

"Hey, I had my own sass. I just took a few notes from him, that's all." Max said

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy making you a Woodscout." Edward said with a smirk

"After that backstab, unlikely." Max said in a deadpan tone

"Well, let's see in the rope course!" Edward announced dramatically

"NOOOOOOO!" Max yelled

Meanwhile

Aaron, Neil, and the girls along with Nikki were doing Arts and Crafts. Neil painted a pony, Tabbii painted a kitten, the pinkette now known as Sasha painted a flower, and Erin painted a fish while Aaron painted a picture of a hill with the sun setting in the distance with Nikki painting her killing a bear. The other girls were slightly disgusted at Nikki while Aaron was impressed with her imagination.

Later they were embroidering a pillow, Neil making his fake name with the other three making words on a pillow spelling out 'BFF' and Aaron meanwhile made an impressive design of a rose. Nikki stabbed a needle through her nose with Aaron being slightly concerned while the girls were terrified while Neil was shocked. Then they were picking up the proper fork with Nikki picking her nose and putting it on Erin with the girls being disgusted majorly with Neil being disgusted mildly and Aaron sighing slightly at their reactions, he looked at Nikki and smiled at her personality.

Sasha gave Neil and Aaron a badge-like item, he put it in his pocket after taking it off his hoodie.

"Consider yourselves honorary Flower Scouts, Nancy and Aaron." She said

"Thanks Sasha!" Neil said

Aaron merely gave a thumbs up.

"The badges are hotspots!" Sasha said

Aaron was impressed and smiled a little at them.

"Cool." He said in a simple tone

"What did you two think this place was like? A girl cannot be expected to rough outdoors." Sasha said

'That sounds like something out of the nineteen eighty's.' Aaron thought idly

"Amen sister!" Neil said

"Hey guys, check out what I found!" Nikki suddenly said

They all looked over to see Nikki with a hawk on her arm, Aaron's eyes went wide and he grinned proudly at this.

"That's pretty cool." Aaron said impressed

"I named him Timothy!" Nikki said

"Wow, that incredible Nikki!" Neil said amazed

"Eeeeewwww!" The other girls said disgustedly

Aaron looked at them confused along with Neil.

Why were they grossed out? It's just a hawk.

"Nikki, gross!" Tabbii said making

"It probably has woorms!" Erin said

"What is wrong with you?!" Sasha said

As they said this Aaron got angry, he then looked at them with a glare in his eyes.

That glare caused all of them to wince

"What's wrong with Nikki having a hawk on her arm?" Aaron asked angrily

"You and Nancy should just stay away from her." Sasha said wincing as his glare intensified

"Why is that?" Aaron asked annoyed

"She nahht normal!" Erin said

"So what?" Aaron asked incredulously

"So what? She's not Flowerscout material, it's why we ran her out in the first place." Sasha explained

Aaron's eye went wide, he then narrowed them.

If looks could kill, Sasha would be dead ten times over.

"You ran her out?" Aaron asked in tranquil fury

"Yeah, she's just a gross weird human being!" Sasha said

Aaron was boiling with rage practically, and before Neil could say anything. Aaron pushed him aside, he then looked at Erin.

"Erin, please hand me a hair tie." He asked in a polite tone

Erin through him a hair tie, he tied his hair back to the place it was hidden. Aron then styled his hair back to normal, he then glared at Sasha.

He was not gonna let this stand anymore, they were just fucking jerks to a girl who just liked the outdoors.

"You are pretty dumb for a girl you know, you didn't figure out that I was a guy the whole time and so was Neil or should I say 'Nancy'." Aaron said angrily

"But guys are supposed to be tough!" Sasha said

"And rugged!" Erin than continued

"And if they pee in you they get you pregnant!" Tabbii said

"Well normally except for that pee thing, that's not even true and where did you even get that notion from. But some are different, and that's pretty cool nowadays." Aaron said

He then turned his back on them and started to walk away.

"Anybody can be anything nowadays, this isn't the nineteen eighty's. This modern-day, a female can be a bodybuilder and nobody can judge." Aaron said as he walked away

He then stood with Nikki, and looked at them disappointed.

"I thought you three would understand this, but I guess not." Aaron said

He then noticed Neil was standing with him without the seaweed on his head, he then smiled a little.

"You wanna know why?" Aaron asked

No response came out of them, Aaron then flipped them the bird which shocked them.

"Cause ya'll are ignorant bitches, so we out." He said

Aaron looked at Nikki and to which she nodded, he then smirked.

"Sayonara, bitches." Aaron said

"Timothy away!" Nikki said

Timothy then screed, another hawk came in. Aaron grabbed onto the hawk as the other one grabbed Nikki and Neil as they flew away, Aaron looked down and smirked.

As they were flying away, Aaron looked at the hawk he was on.

"You know where the Woodscouts camp is?" He asked

The hawk screed yes, Aaron nodded.

"Take me there." He said

The hawk then flew in the direction that the Woodscouts were in, Aaron looked at his two friends as he flew away.

"I've gotta go save Max, see ya back at camp!" He said

Nikki and Neil nodded as the hawk Aaron on were flying away towards camp, Aaron looked in front of him.

Within a couple of hours, he was over the camp as smog was in the air around him. A common occurrence at Woodscouts camps... for some odd reason, not even he could explain why that was.

Aaron saw Max on the rope course, he sighed. He then dropped from the hawk into the rope course, Aaron landed on the rope.

"AARON! WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU?!" Max asked him

"I was with Nikki and Neil, had to deal with something. But that's a story for another time, for now. We escape." Aaron said

He helped Max out, that's when the Woodscouts noticed him with Max.

"Oh and where are you two going?" Edward asked

"Somewhere far away pizza face!" Aaron yelled

That stirred something in the troop leader, he recognized it somewhere but... couldn't put a finger on it.

"Oh, so you're that guy who gave the notes on sass to Max?" Edward asked

"Yeah, sorry but you're not getting this guy again!" Aaron said

He then whistled for the hawk, the hawk came down and picked up Aaron along with Max and soon flew back up into the air.

As they flew away, Aaron was giving Edward the bird as they flew away.

Max then looked at Aaron confused and angry.

"How the fuck did you get a hawk?" Max asked angrily

"Long story Max, I'll tell you when we get back to camp." Aaron said

"Ooookaaaayyy?" Max said confused

After a bit, they were back at camp. The Hawk gently landed Aaron and Max on the ground, the hawk then perched on his arm.

"Well friend, looks like your free to go. I can call you if I need you again, right?" Aaron said/asked

The hawk nodded, it then flew off into the forest.

He then shed a tear and wiped it away.

"What a majestic creature." Aaron said in awe

"So, you gonna-"

"Yes, I'll explain what happened." Aaron said deadpanned

They walked back to their tent, with Aaron explaining the events of today.

To say the least... all of it was weird, including what Tabii said earlier.

Tomorrow's gonna be an interesting day at least

* * *

That's a wrap, you noticed that I changed some events.

Well, it's obvious why.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. The Cool Factor

Yeah, this is gonna have drama.

* * *

Currently, in the mess hall, it was being cleaned by nearly everyone.

With Aaron, Neil, Nikki, and Max cleaning the floor.

"This suck so much, this is the kind of work my parents left their country for to avoid." Max said

"I don't see the point in cleaning this with toothbrushes but it does suck that we have to do this." Aaron said

"This isn't even a camp activity, this is child labor!" Neil said

Aaron sighed and looked at Neil while still working.

"I mean, I guess but it's more like learning how to do chores or something like that." He said

Ered walked by the group and leaned on the wall, Aaron looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you not working exactly?" He asked

"Cause I don't have to?" Ered said

"That makes no sense, nobody can be cool or rad enough to not do work." Aaron said as he stopped working

"Yeah, so what?" Ered asked

"Listen, you may have a cool sounding nickname and slightly dyed hair but unlike you. My hair isn't slightly dyed, it's actually natural." Aaron said standing up

He then wiped his hair back with a blonde glow on it, Ered raised an eyebrow.

"Your blonde?" She asked confused

"Technically, genetics are weird." Aaron said

He then snapped back to his point.

"Not the time to talk about that, your not too cool to talk to. Even cool kids have their awkward moments from time to time. Helps remind you that we're equal on terms." Aaron said

"Stop yammering and get back to work!" The Quartermaster said

Aaron sighed and got back to work with a grumble.

"If we were in charge, things would be so much more different." Nikki grumbled

"Yeah, maybe we should revolt." Neil suggested

Aaron looked at Nikki and Neil, he then looked at Max.

"We should." He said

"Should what?" Max asked

"Revolt, we can do it. We have the man and woman power, so yeah. Let's fight the power!" Aaron said

"Yeah, your right!" Max said

Max got up and looked around the room.

"Aren't you all sick of working? We should fight back! Who's with me?!" He yelled out

"YEAH!" The kids yelled back

Aaron smirked, he then picked up a play sword.

"They may take our time, but they will not take our freedom!" He said with a bellow

They tied up the Quartermaster and Aaron stood before the area in pride, he looked at Max.

"So, we doing this?" He asked

"Hell yeah." Max said

Aaron and Max fist-bumped, David and Gwen then walked in to see them.

"This is our camp now, surrender now and we might not hurt you." He said, casually pointing the play sword at them

"Why are you doing this?" David asked

"Because I want to... Also, the other kids are sick of cleaning. So you should have considered that." Aaron said

He then looked at the kids and nodded, they tied up Gwen and David to the flagpole after overpowering them.

It was pretty easy in all honesty.

"Aaron, Max. I'm disappointed in your behavior, now let us go!" David said

Aaron sighed and kneeled near his face with a tisk.

"David, David, David, you know we're not going to do that. We took over, and we won. So deal with it." Aaron said putting on a pair of clip-on sunglasses

Aaron then stood up and walked away while the other deal with the counselors, Max looked at him as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Ered's probably gonna have people on her side since she's 'cool', so I'm gonna be neutral for the rest of this." Aaron said

Later

Everyone was at the announcement center, Aaron in the stands with everyone else in front of Max (Who's on the podium).

"All right everyone, we need a leader for this camp. So I'll be taking the pos-"

"I choose Ered!" Nikki said

Max then looked at Nikki angry and betrayed.

"What." Max said seething with rage

"Cool." Ered simply replied

"I vote Ered also, she's pretty cool!" Dolph said

"Yeah!" Everyone else said except Aaron who was sitting in the stands

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the fuck up!" Max said

He then stepped down from the podium.

"Did you forget who helped revolutionized this place?!" Max said

He then pointed at Aaron.

"He helped out also, yet he doesn't want to be the leader!" Max said

"That's cause I don't care!" Aaron said in the distance

"So I should lead, not Ered the so-called 'cool' person." Max said

"But Ered's Charisma level is like +10!" Nerris said

"D&D reference!" Aaron said in the background

"Thanks Nerris, that's cool of you to say." Ered said

"I wanna be cool too!" Nikki said

"Anybody can be cool at Camp Cool Kidz!" Ered said

"Love the name!" Preston said

Aaron meanwhile rolled his eyes while Max kept objecting to this with nobody listening, everyone else left except Neil, Space Kid, Max, and Aaron.

"Yep, this is gonna turn out real well." Aaron said sarcastically

He then walked over to Max, Max then looked at him.

"So you gonna join us?" He asked

"Nope, I'm gonna be like Switzerland and stay the fuck out as I said earlier." Aaron said

Aaron then walked away, he was later in the on the roof of the mess hall in the darkness on his phone using the hotspot he got to message his parents.

[_Glad you're having a fun time, we love you!_]

Aaron smiled and messaged back that he loved them too, he put the phone away and snuck into the hall through a window which caused everyone to look at him.

"Sup." He said

That's when the other kids surrounded him, Nerf holding a knife.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked in a hostile tone

"Visiting, that's all. I'm neutral in all of this, but if you fight me. I will retaliate." Aaron said

"Nerris, kick his ass!" Nerf said

Nerris ran over with a play sword, Aaron pulled out his and blocked her attack.

"So, you wanna fight me huh. Well, I should tell you now, I'm a Red Mage." He said with a cocky grin

Nerris than gasped, he then smirked.

"Yep, so get ready for the fight of your life." Aaron said

Nerris than got into a fighting pose, she began her attack. Aaron blocked all of her hits, he hit her backward. He than charged and slashed her across the chest, she fell on to the floor.

He then pointed the play sword at her chest, he smirked.

"Do you surrender?" Aaron asked

"Yes, I yield." Nerris said ashamed

She looked down, Aaron than put a hand out which shocked her.

"That was a good play fight, wanna a rematch sometime?" Aaron asked

Nerris looked at his hand for a moment, she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Well thank you kind sir, what shall I call you?" Nerris asked after she was helped up

"Call me Aaron the Kind, thank you Nerris for giving me a battle worth remembering." Aaron said

He than bowed and walked away, before he climbed out the window, he looked at Nerris and gave her a small wink.

He climbed up, Nerris looked at the area where he left in awe.

"So cool." She whispered

That's when the wall exploded, Aaron was on the roof and looked down to see that Space Kid was the one who blew it up.

He looked at the situation confused

"Lai baise" Aaron asked, slipping into his French roots for a brief moment

Space Kid than ran out of the area with Nikki and the other kids going out through the hole, Aaron jumped off the roof and ran as fast as he could to where they were.

"Guys, don't kill Space Kid!" He yelled out

The kids fell into a trap set back someone, Aaron was shocked.

"Okay what?!" He asked confused

Aaron noticed Max holding a staff with a switchblade at the end of it, his eyes widened.

"I've got to stop this." He said under his breath

Nikki and Max were about to begin their fight before Aaron stepped in between them, both parties were shocked at this.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled out

Both parties stopped in their tracks and looked at Aaron.

"Okay, this was fun at first but killing each other is just plain wrong. Now if your gonna fight, then I'll be the one to stop it." He said

Aaron pulled out the play sword.

"So come at me bro, I'll take the challenge." Aaron said

Both parties looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Wanna go fight him?" Max asked

"Sure." Nikki said

"Shit." Aaron said

Nikki then got back on all fours and attacked him as the sun rose, Aaron pushed her back in time to block Max's staff. Aaron kept them both at bay, his play sword was then knocked out of hands. He looked as it landed a couple of feet nearby, Nikki and Max attacked again but Aaron had managed to dodge roll backward.

He grabbed the sword and parried Max's staff after moving away from Nikki's pounce, he was now sweating from the energy exerted blocking and dodging. Aaron stood their as both parties were about to strike him, Aaron dropped the sword and put both of his hands out.

He grabbed Nikki's sunglasses and Max's staff, he took them both away.

Aaron then stood there tired, sweating, and pissed the fuck off.

"I really hate people sometimes, like seriously what the fuck is wrong with you two!?" He asked

Both looked at him shocked, that's the second time they've seen him enraged.

This was a lot more rage then last time, however.

"This kind of fucking shit is what proves that people are terrible, and here's why!" Aaron said

He then looked at Nikki.

"You believed Ered did care about you when in reality she was using you!" Aaron said

"Don't listen to him!" Ered said

Aaron than glared at Ered with practically flames in his eyes.

"ERED, DON'T YOU FUCKING TRY BITCH!" He bellowed out angrily

"Oh, well he's right though." Ered said shocking Nikki

He looked back at Nikki.

"This whole time, you thought that Ered was a good leader when a good leader knows what the fuck they are doing and gets their shit together. That's why i stayed out of this, this was not gonna end well sure but not to this point!" Aaron said

He then looked at Max, just as angry as he was with Nikki.

"Max, freedom is about making the choice that you want to make. Not about attacking others in order to get rid of the competition, this was the dumbest fucking thing you could do." Aaron said

Max looked at him shocked.

"AND FOR GODS SAKE, put on a shirt dude." Aaron said

Max nodded slowly and carefully, he then looked at David and Gwen.

"This shit happens when you don't tell people stuff. You probably had something planned and this shit happened. Thanks a lot!" Aaron said

He then took off his glasses and put them in his pocket, his knees weak and body feeling like it was on fire.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna pass out." Aaron said

He then fell to the ground, the kids looked at Aaron in shock. He lasted that long before passing out?

That's when a car drove up and hit the pole Gwen and David were tied to. Cameron Campbell than stepped out of the car with an anklet on his ankle, he looked up in pride.

"Did someone say Cameron Campbell?" Campbell asked

"No?" Gwen said

"Mr. Campbell? You're here to untie us?" David asked

"Yes, I 100% saw you and was going to untie you two." Campbell said

"So what happened?" Campbell asked soon after

"The kids took over the camp." David said ashamed

"Ah, the old 'Camp Takeover' routine." Campbell said with a chuckle

He then started to walk into the mess hall, a couple of moments later.

He walked out holding some money, he looked at the kids.

"Be seeing you kids, Campbell's gotta poker game to win!" Campbell said

He was about to leave before Max stopped him.

"What about our revolution?!" He asked

"Ah, kids and their dreams, so full of hope and ignorance." Campbell said

"One day you'll see that no matter what you do, somebody will be bigger than you and kick you back into the ground. That day is today and that person is me." Campbell said soon after

"Say what?" Max said

Later

Everyone including David, Gwen, Ered, and a now awake Aaron were cleaning the mess hall.

"Make it shine kids, also you'll be reusing those toothbrushes to cut costs. See ya next time I need money!" Campbell said

He then left driving away, Aaron sighed.

"Well that was dumb, sorry dude." He said to Max

"It's alright, I think that this is Neil's fault." Max said

"Lesson learned, never revolt again." Neil said

They kept cleaning as The Quartermaster (Who was duck taped to the wall during this whole thing), fell off the wall.

"Ow." The Quartermaster said simply

That night

Aaron was outside again but this time, he was with Nikki, Neil, and Max.

"Nice night huh." He said

"Yep, so why are we out here?" Neil asked

"Just to chill. Like every other night I'm out here." Aaron said

The group arrived at the docks, he sat at the edge with Neil, Nikki sitting near him while Max simply stood.

"This is what you do at night?" Nikki asked

"Yep, just go outside and enjoy the night." Aaron said

The group then sat in silence, looking at the moonlight on the pond.

"So, where did you learn to fight like that?" Nikki asked

"TV, Video Games, the internet, some classes I took, self-training. All that shit." Aaron said

"Oh, so you like roleplaying?" Nikki asked

"Not entirely but I do enjoy playing D&D from time to time." Aaron said

"Really? So what about that Red Mage thing with Nerris?" Neil asked hearing about it

"I like playing with people sometimes, not in a cruel way but rather just having fun." Aaron said with a shrug

He then looked down at the lake and smiled a little.

"I never get out much, I'm glad that there's people like me here. Ya know?" Aaron said/asked

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"I mean that I'm not the greatest person to hang around with. I mean look at me, I don't have any real good looks, I'm not that cool, I barely know how to interact with people sometimes." He admitted

Nikki and Neil looked at Aaron shocked as he listed off his faults.

He really didn't have others like him to hang out with.

"I'm just an all-around fuck up, but I never stop trying." Aaron said

"If it helps, I think you're pretty cool." Nikki said with a grin

Aaron then looked at her and Neil.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool on how you roundhouse that platypus and just today, you took on two people in a fight! That's pretty fucking awesome." Neil said

"I know but I did just because it was the right thing, I don't think I-"

"Aaron, look. In life, we're all fuck ups in some ways, but at this point, you learn to either care or not care." Max said

Aaron looked at him a little shocked.

"I may not care but you do! So keep at it, I think it's kind of cool." Max said with a smile

Aaron smiled slightly, he then yawned.

"Today's been a long day, let's get some rest." He said

Everyone nodded and yawned, they walked back to their tent. Aaron looked down at his phone and messaged his parents.

[_Today was pretty good, love you._]

Aaron sent the message and looked at his friends, he smiled at them little.

He had friends now, so he has to be strong.

For them.

* * *

That was sort of dramatic, so yeah.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Spirit journey

This is gonna involve Aaron questioning the bullshit of ghosts not existing.. That'll be explained.

* * *

Aaron was currently sitting around a campfire with Nikki, Max, Neil, and Space Kid with David failing at telling a good scary story along with Gwen trying to use Vampire Romance.

He sighed and stood up, getting every person who gave a fuck about something look at him.

"Well, I'd think that Max not being scared by something makes sense." Aaron said

"How would it make sense?" Nikki said

"For one, to not be scared shows that a person has seen worse and more terrifying kind of shit in their lives. Two, if a person is nulled by fear, that's means that they understand how to be brave because without fear it the idea of bravery." Aaron explained

Everyone nodded in agreement (Yes, even Max when someone actually understands something), that's when a creepy noise was heard.

"That's creepy and all but it might not even be that terrifying." Aaron said

"Yeah, it probably some teens working on those repressions." Max said

Aaron looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"No idea what that is, but okay then." He said

"Then what about that Ghost Ship out there?" David said scared

They looked at the lake to see a ghostly looking ship covered by fog, Aaron rolled his eyes at it.

"Okay one, ghosts ships only exist in the ocean. Two that's just that random pirate camp doing night sailing, for some odd reason." Aaron explained

The fog that was covering it dissipated, revealing a nice looking with said pirate campers saying hello. Aaron simply waved back and looked at the group with a face palm.

"Their is nothing to be terrified of besides spiders, bears, serial murderers, and my actual father." He said

"Wait actual father?" Neil asked

"Don't question it, it's something we don't talk about." Aaron said brushing the subject of his father off

He doesn't want to talk about him... it's something very personal.

That's when the bushes started to rustle a little, Aaron looked at the bush with a blank stare while the others excluding Max were terrified.

"I'm gonna guess that it's the Quartermaster." He said

Then the Quartermaster jumped out of the bush asking 'What in the blue ball blazes is going on here?', everyone else excluding Aaron and Max screaming in terror. Aaron then sighed and pulled out a airhorn, he covered his ear and pressed the button on it.

Everyone then stopped screaming and looked at him, he put the airhorn away and looked at the Quartermaster.

"Sorry about the screaming, they thought you were some sort of serial killer or something along those lines." Aaron explained

"Is someone out here killing Campers?" The Quartermaster asked raising up his hook

"Nope QM, just hanging around the campfire, telling stories and all that." Aaron explained

"So?" Quartermaster asked

"No dead campers, not yet anyways." Aaron said

Everyone besides the Quartermaster gave Aaron strange looks, he looked at them with a slight frown.

"We're in a forest area, their's bound to be something here that's gonna try to murderlate us." Aaron explained

"Good point, besides. I want to be sure that no one's trying to do something stupid, like going to Spooky Island." The Quartermaster explained

That's when a dramatic sting and thunder was heard, Aaron looked around confused.

"Wait does that happen when people say 'Spooky Island'?" Aaron asked

The same thing then happened again, the Quartermaster than looked at the group.

"Well I'm betting no one is, not even on the night of the new moon. When spirits walk the island, an' demons rise from the pits of hell itself, along with aliens kidnapping any trespassers, an' probe their tender-"

"Nope stop, right now, I do not need that part in any more of my nightmares. We get the gist of it." Aaron said

"Good, what's up with space case though." The Quartermaster asked

Aaron's eyes darted at Space Kid, he looked at the Quartermaster.

"Squirrel-splosion, think the revolution's begun?" He asked

"Yes, now let's get him a rabies shot." The Quartermaster said

"Not again." Groaned Space Kid

Gwen and David picked him up and dragged him to the medical tent, The Quartermaster then looked at the rest of the kids.

"Heed my words: Don't go to Spooky Island, no reason there, nothing spooky at all. Just staaaayyy awwaaayyyy." He ominously said as he stepped away from the group and into the shadows

He was then gone, Aaron looked at Max, Nikki, and Neil with a shrug.

The area was then filled with silence

"You wanna go there anyways?" Max asked simply

"Sure, we could see some ghosts!" Nikki said

"Pssh, ghosts don't exist." Max said afterward

"I call bullshit there Max." A voice suddenly said

Everyone looked at Aaron, who said it.

"I've dealt with the supernatural for a loooonnnngggg time, so ghosts do exist." He said

Aaron then pulled Neil in close.

"Plus, if we kind evidence of this kind of stuff. We might make the cover of Science magazine." Aaron said

"That a magazine, about Science!" Neil said

"SHUT UP! There's nothing to be afraid of, and I'll prove it." Max said

"And I'll prove that ghosts are real." Aaron said

Max rolled his eyes, later they got on a boat and sailed to Spooky Island.

After they arrived Nikki jumped off with Aaron following afterward.

"Alright, i'm gonna prove that ghost are real while Max proves that their is nothing to be afraid of." He said

"And how are you going to do that?" Neil asked

Aaron rolled his eyes and moved the hoodie flap so they could see what's on the inside, inside is a map, a compass, a magnifying glass, and his phone.

He showed his backpack, it was a forest green with a small bright green heart on it.

"This isn't the first time I've done this." Aaron said with his eyes narrowed

Neil and Max then got off the boat, suddenly something was rustling in the bushes.

"Probably just some random animal." Aaron said

A person ran through the bush screaming, it scared Neil and Nikki but not Max and a very confused Aaron.

"I stand corrected." He said

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Max asked

"Me? I'm Jasper, but who are you four and why are you here?" Jasper said

"Name's Aaron, those are my friends. Max, Nikki, and Neil. If you want to know which is which, talk to them." Aaron said bored

"It's weird your on this island at a night like this, where horrible creatures seek out the mansion and-"

"Make weird noises?" Aaron finished

"Yeah, how did yo-"

"Jasper, I know my supernatural cliche's." Aaron said

The group of five now walked through the forest, arriving at a spooky mansion. Nikki and Max just looked at it while Neil was afraid, Aaron meanwhile was unimpressed.

"Spooky, but it's not that obvious. It has underlying tones of fear due to the unpleasant nature of it, it has the atmosphere but not enough to warrant actual fear. Plus it's just Cambell's old summer home, the only thing to be scared about it the health violations." He explained

They others than looked at Aaron confused, he simply looked at them in shrugs.

"I learned a lot about good horror, this is not even a medium grade spook. Minimal at best." He said

That's when spooky moaning and wailing was heard, Neil started to get even more scared with Aaron being a little more impressed.

"Now that, that helps with the underlying tone. A mysterious noise, that makes it below medium grade still but a little bit better than it was five seconds ago." He said proudly

"But what the hell was that?" Neil asked

"I told you dude, there are THINGS inside. Mysterious horrible things, things that might kill you." Jasper said

"You really have to tell us that, I may not be afraid of those noises but your scaring Neil!" Aaron said while Neil was freaking out

Neil then looked at him for a moment surprised.

"What? I concerned you know, too much fear can actually kill you." Aaron said

Neil smiled a little, Jasper the looks at him.

"Beside, why are you here anyways?" Jasper asked

"We came here to see what is here, but since we're at a mansion. We'll go in there and try to get rid of whatever's bothering you." Aaron said

"Really, you will?" Jasper said

"On my honor as a Thompson, yes!" Aaron said

"So are go guys like a gang of-"

"Mystery solvers? No, we're not Scooby-Doo types of people. This is a matter that actually will require actual effort." Aaron said

"Radical." Jasper said amazed

Aaron suddenly raised an eyebrow at him.

Did he just say radical?

"Wait, radical?" Aaron said

"Yeah, isn't that a term?" Jasper said

"In the Eighties, I sort of use rad as a sort of pun (relating to radiation) or way of describing things." Aaron said

"I guess I do also." Jasper said with a shrug

Aaron looks at him very suspicious, he then ignored it.. for now.

Currently, they have to focus on that.

"Your ruining our dynamic, we're a Comedy of Four. Besides there's nothing inside." Max said

"THERE'S SOMETHING INSIDE!" Nikki said with stars in her eyes

A flash of lighting goes by, showing a figure for a second.

"A MONSTER!" Neil yelled

Aaron then pats Neil on the shoulder.

"No, it looks human. Some monsters are human, that could be the case here." He said calmly

Neil looks at Aaron, he takes a few breaths.

"Okay, I thi-think your right." Neil said

"Of course I'm right, I'm Aaron!" Aaron said cheerfully

Max rolls his eyes causing him to at the fearless boy with an idea in mind.

"At any case, we should investigate. You could prove us wrong." Aaron said with a slightly sly tone.

"Hmm, good idea." Max said interested

Aaron then walks up to the door, he knocks on it. After getting no response, he roundhouse kicks the door open which made him look pretty awesome in a lot of people's opinions.

He looks inside, it's pretty dark.

"Hello?" Aaron said

He walks a couple of steps in, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue flashlight.

He turns it on, he points it around a little.

"Huh, empty." Aaron said

The group looks at him, he gestures them in. He points the flashlight at the face of a bear, causing the others to scream excluding Max.

"It's just a stuff bear." Max said

Aaron didn't scream, rather he looked at it for a bit. A chill goes up against his spine, Max notices this and looks at him confused.

"Dude, what's your issue?" Max asked

"Oh no-nothing, just remembered something. That's all." Aaron said nervously

The group walks a little further in, he then looks at Jasper.

"How are you handling this?" Aaron asked

"All wish is that I had my L.A Gear light up shoes. 'They light up the night.'" Jasper said

"Those were made in the eighties, nowadays they're just in little kid's shoes." Aaron explained

"Huh, neato." Jasper said simply

Aaron looks at him suspicious again before shaking it off, the group continues on. He and Neil look at a bookshelf, meanwhile, the others were just looking around sort of disinterested.

"Weird that Mr. Campbell would own books." Aaron said

"Why is that?" Neil said

"It's sort of street smart from what I can tell, for some reason it's sort of suspicious when you get down to brass tacks." Aaron said

"Oookay then." Neil said

That's when Jasper pulled down a statue of Cambell's arm and caused the bookshelf that Aaron and Neil were near to spin around.

The two then saw a small lab while the others were trying to find a way in, Aaron's eyes darted at the entrance.

"You guys might want to see this." He said

Later the others got in, Neil was so happy to see the lab while Aaron was confused.

"Why would Campbell have a lab? Could it be for... No, no that would be too risky, even for him." He said

That's when the lights turned, Aaron noticed all the weird stuff.

"What. The. Fuck?" He said disturbed

Aaron's eyes shrunk to pinpricks, he then walked over to the entrance.

"NOPE!" He said

Jasper than stopped him.

"You can't go, you have to rid the island of the evil the plagues it!" Jasper said

"THIS SHIT IS TOO WEIRD EVEN FOR ME!" Aaron said

"Calm down Aaron, where did your sense of adventure go?" Nikki said/asked

"It went down when, oh I don't know, WE FOUND THIS WEIRD MUTANT EXPERIMENT OF GOD KNOWS WHAT SHIT HAPPENING!" Aaron said

He pointed at the weird thing in a box.

"EVEN I HAVE MY LIMITS FOR THIS SHIT!" Aaron yelled

"This is just mild experimentation at best." Max said casually

"Max, this isn't mild. Look at this." Aaron said holding a file for the weird blob

He opened the file and... was very disturbed by what he had read on it.

What the fuck did Campbell do?

"That blob, was originally a rat that had it's genetics removed and altered so many times. That it became this unrecognizable blob, that shit is way too past mild. It's gone into Demi-God levels of fuckery, that's what we just found it." Aaron said

That's when some ominous moaning and wailing was heard, the group looked to see it came from down a staircase.

That just made things worse.

"And that's probably Pandora's Box being opened along with a side of Murphy's law, hold the good luck." Aaron said

Aaron then goes down the stairs, his eyes then shrink down to pinpricks again. The room is the most disturbing torture chamber, Nikki was heard chanting Max is scared before she saw this.

"Holy Mother of fucking Christ on a stick." Aaron whispered

Max wasn't affected at all, Aaron then turned around.

"We need to leave, now!" Aaron said

"What, I thought we were gonna find the 'evil' on this island." Max said

"Listen, I'm not screwing around here Max. I've seen this kind of shit, the blood, the torture tools. It's all too familiar to me, I'd suggest we get the fuck out of here before we end up all mentally scarred to the point that you end up in my state three years ago!" Aaron said

"I agree." Nikki said afraid

Max then looked at the two semi-concerned, he saw their looks of fear.

"Wait, this is actually freaking you the fuck out?" He asked

"Yes, yes it is." Aaron said still afraid

He looked at Max with a dead serious look while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's best that somethings left unexplained, and some box's unopened. This is one of those things, what we do here is get the fuck out of here before it's too late." He said with not even a hint of joking in his tone

Max looks at him right in the eyes, he could see the fear and remembrance in his eyes. He then scowls and moves his hand off the shoulder it's on, he walks over to a door nearby.

"Oh you said that we help this kid, so why not finish the fucking job!" Max yelled

"I don't actually care anymore, we should go home and play some Pogs?" Jasper said/suggested

"Not the time for your eighties memory Jasper, we need to get out of here Max. I'm not gonna lie, this is a really bad idea. So we shoul-"

"Hey, you wanted to be the nice guy. Now we're gonna finish what you started, right here, right now!" Max yelled

He grabs the door handle, he looks at Aaron with a vicious look.

"SO QUIT YOUR BITCHING!" Max finished

He then pulls the door open, revealing something that words couldn't even describe. Aaron's eyes suddenly roll back into his head as Max screams, his vision fades as he thinks this to himself.

'God dammit Max.'

Aaron later woke up on a boat with the Quartermaster with a pair of pants on and a disturbed Max, Nikki, and Neil.

"This shit gets too real, we should have gotten the fuck out but no~!" He yelled causing everyone to look at him

Aaron sits up and glared at Max angrily.

"We just had to open the door to OLD PEOPLE DOING THE DIRTY DO AT SOME OLD MANSION!" Aaron yelled

Max looks at him slightly shocked at the outburst.

This is the angriest he's ever seen him.

"This fucking shit is why I wanted to avoid, now your scarred thanks to your stupid choice and not listening to the guy who thinks that Jason Vorhees is just a clown!" Aaron said

He breathes out heavily as he bridges his nose annoyed.

"Worst part is, that we had a ghost following us the whole time." Aaron said

"Wait Jasper?" Nikki asked

"Yes, he actually was a ghost. No other way to explain it, ugh." Aaron said

He looks at the lake and shivers a little.

"I need an ice-cold shower after this." Aaron said

"What? Is it because of passing out or seeing us-"

"Don't finish that, the latter, just the latter." Aaron said

The Quartermaster shrugs, Aaron sits there silent as he reevaluates his life choices.

The others do the same exact thing considering what they saw in there.

This would be in their nightmares for weeks.

* * *

Yeah, not even gonna mention that. That, that is some M rated shit to even talk about.

So no mentioning that, just watch the episode yourself for a lot more detail on what just happened.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	6. Counselor for a day

A lot of certain references here that were... kind of offensive, so I had to change the episode a little as to not offend certain people. I want to mention that while my character does some pretty good things, this does not make him a Gary Stu.

He's just trying to be nice and he just does nice stuff for campers, plus in a camp like that, You'd think that some guy that is pretty nice gives you board games to play, is not that bad.

I'm saying this due to the fact that he's being a bit nice in this, not everything is fueled by some other action. Sometimes, it's just to be nice. That's all, plus all the references are kind of offense. There's that reasoning, so don't judge too harshly.

Think about what you would do in this situation, understand? Good, now let's get to the chapter.

* * *

Aaron knew that it was going to rain, the forecast said so along with the amount of water in the air that he could smell thanks to his unnaturally high sense of smell. (He can literally smell fear sometimes)

So he decided that it would be pointless to go outside, he decided to do some reading on his phone until David said something.

"Was to make Aaron our Counselor for the day! Isn't that right Aaron?" David said/asked

Aaron looked up from his phone to see him and the Counselor of the year committee looking at him.

"Okay!" Aaron said cheerfully

He then got out a clipboard and pen, he looked down at our list.

"First activity, board games." Aaron said

He later got out several board games and assigned people to them, afterward he kept an eye on the time using his schedule.

He looked at David and gave him a thumbs up while he was talking to the committee, he noticed the Neil was missing.

"Anyone know where Neil is?" Aaron asked

"No idea." Nerf said in the background

Aaron sighed and bridged his nose, he walked into the back. He saw that some juice was spilled on the ground, he looked up into the attic to find Neil writing in a diary of sorts.

Neil looked at him, Aaron gave him an okay sign and climbed back down. He told everyone that he was in the attic writing down his ideas in a journal, he said it was just to make sure that he can help people in the best way possible.

Everyone bought the excuse except for Max, much to Aaron's displeasure.

"What are you hiding?" He asked

"Nothing, he's just in the attic writing. I have no reason to lie to you guys, I just gave you guys something to do as not to go insane and look at how well it's working out!" Aaron said

Max looked to see that everyone was actually enjoying themselves, Nerris and Harrison were actually having a good time with Dungeons and Dragons despite their previous experiences, Nerf was having a fun time talking about some pretty good literature by William Shakespeare with Preston, Erid and Dolph were playing a good game of Pictionary, Space Kid was having a grand time with David talking about space, Nikki and Max were playing a game of Sorry! before Max walked over to Aaron.

He looked back at Aaron, he was smiling at the progress of him having fun. He sighed and patted Aaron on the shoulder.

"You know what, fuck it. Things are actually not that terrible at this shitty camp, i think it's nice that you did something that made this place 'less shitty." Max said

"I may have been forced into this, I may not like it but it's my duty as a Temporary Counselor to do this." Aaron said

"Gotta ask, but this seems a bit too goody-goody for you." Max said

"Dude, I'm just as surprised as you are. Usually, no one would listen to me but I'm just glad it worked out. Whether or not it's a good thing, is decided to people." Aaron said

Max smiled a little as he walked away back to Nikki, Aaron saw that they were having a good time. Aaron looks outside, he gets a small headache as a repressed memory appears.

He sits down for a bit, he tries to calm down but to no avail. He breathes in and out a couple of times, he finally starts to calm down and the memory disappears from his mind.

Later the Counselor of the year committee is holding out a trophy to him since he was Counselor of the day, he technically got it as a result.

"This belongs to David, he's the one who put me in charge. He's the one that deserves it, not me." Aaron said giving the trophy to David

David smiled at him, the Committee accepted this and left. Aaron was in a good mood, he walked outside and breathed in the air. He did a small bird call, a Hawk then landed on his arm.

"Hey buddy, missed me?" Aaron asked

The hawk nuzzled him a little, Aaron patted its head.

"Listen, I want you to keep an eye out for me. I want you to help me when I'm in danger, can you do that?" He asked

The Hawk cawed, Aaron nodded.

"Thanks." He said

The hawk then flew back into the forest, Aaron walked over to his tent and read for a little while.

Later that night

Aaron got up again, the others were deep in their sleep. He walked out of the tent and into the moonlight, he walked over to the docks again. He sat at the edge again, he remembered about what happened at the island a few day back.

That bear reminded him of something, something that he hopes he never sees again.

His actual father.

That man, no monster had done some terrible things in the past, that's why they left. That's why they hide, he's in danger thanks to his mental illness. Aaron is not one to be trifled with after that experience, he learned to fight. Not for himself, but for the people he cares about.

Another headache appears in a violent surge, Aaron's stomach feels ill. He then gets up and runs to a bush, he barfs out some bile. He does this for a bit, he gets up and finds some clean water than drinks it.

He relaxes for a bit, removing his glasses and allows his long hair to flow in the wind.

For once, he feels free.

* * *

Yeah, sorry if that last part was dramatic. I just want to give Aaron some more depth, this does imply that he has a dark past.

That his past might catch up to him sooner or later, and if he's not careful, it'll be sooner.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. Acting for fun

Been a bit but still going on.

* * *

Currently, some of the Campers were at a stage, Aaron was backstage in a costume.

He was wearing a yellow outfit that looked that of a Royal Family's knight from a sort of era, he sighed and looked at Max, Nikki, and Neil.

"I really wish I didn't have to be involved in all of this." Aaron said

"Why?" Nikki asked

"I'm bad at acting." Aaron replied simply

Max raised an eyebrow at this.

"I thought you would be good at this shit." He said incredulously

"Good at researching and watching, acting is a whole 'nother demon to deal with." Aaron said

A little bit into the future

Aaron was currently seeing carnage going on as he saw the carnage go on, he had one word to say about all of this.

"Shit."

Back in the present

"At least your playing an actually cool part, you're a knight!" Nikki said

"Yeah, no offense Nikki but this is not a part I'm good at." Aaron said

"But you must go on!" Preston said in the background

Aaron looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Que?" He asked

"Your were excellent at wordplay when you fought Nerris that one time!" Preston said

"I was playing along, not acting. Those are two entirely different things." Aaron said

"Well you're going on nonetheless, DON'T FUCK THIS UP!" Preston said

Aaron stepped back a little after Preston's small outburst, he then gave a thumbs up and an awkward smile.

That guy terrified him sometimes, he swears.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Preston said

The play then began with Aaron standing near Space Kid with the Platypus nearby (Wearing a cardboard crown, pearls, and make-up of all things), Aaron looked at Space Kid.

"Sir, are you sure about turning to this? We could make do with a new heir, better that than this." He said

"But we have no choice. Since my daughter died so foolishly, we need to turn to. Pause. Black Magic!" Space Kid said

That's when Max walked on stage bored, he said this.

"Yo somebody call for a wizard of the Dark Arts or some shit?" He asked

Aaron heard Preston facepalm in disappointment, he rolled his eye under the bad cardboard helmet.

Aaron then stepped forward with a hand on his play sword and a glare in his eyes.

"Are ye sure that you can bring back fair Juliet?" He asked

"Oh yeah, sure, I can." Max said casually

"Well prove you can and you might live to see another day knave." Aaron said

"Okay, one daughter revived coming right up!" Max said

Max then raised his arm, he still looked bored.

"Abra Cadabra, alakazam. Revive Juliet and some shit." He said

That's when Nikki popped out from the coffin, Aaron looked shocked while Max was bored and Space Kid... no idea what look he has.

It's kind of weird.

"I'm baaaaack!" Nikki said

"Ah fair Juliet, tis great to see you again." Aaron said with a bow

"Thank you fair knight!" Nikki said

Aaron rolled his eyes secretly, the curtain then closed thus allowing them to move off stage.

Preston walked out and said this.

"The First Act is over, Intermission Time. GO GET SOME SNACKS!"

Backstage Max, Aaron, and Space Kid were standing backstage with the Platypus nearby.

Preston walked in with an unamused look on his face.

"Looks like my job is done here." Max said

"Yes, you did great." Preston said sarcastically

"But you know who would do better than you?" He then asked

Preston then looked at Max angrily.

"A LITERAL PLANK OF WOOD!" He yelled in outrage

Max rolled his eyes, Preston than looked at Aaron with an impressed look.

"Good job on the acting, you're doing great!" He said

Preston then looked at the Platypus.

"Do a little bit better Platypus, other than that you did great." He said

Preston than walked away, Aaron sighed.

"I thought I did terrible." He said

"I didn't think you did bad." Space Kid said in the background

"Shut up Space Kid." Was Aaron's only response

He then left and that's when he bumped into Tabii and Sasha, he then glared at them.

"It's you two again, what? Didn't run out another Camper this time?" Aaron asked with a sneer and a hint of disgust in his voice

"Ugh, we're not here for you. Tabii's just here for Neil and we got dragged along." Sasha explained annoed

"I knew about me not being involved but did not expect the Neil thing. I don't really give a shit about that, I do have to say this." Aaron said

He pointed to where everyone else was sitting with an annoyed look.

"You're not allowed back here, so leave. Ya little shits." Aaron said

Aaron then left, he looked up at the moon while no one was looking. He sighed and grabbed something from underneath his shirt, it was a locket. He opened it to him and a baby, he was four in the picture and he was making the baby laugh with a silly face.

He shed a small tear, he closed the locket and stuffed it back into his shirt. He went back to the area and got into a different costume, this time was dressed as some sort of assistant for a scientist.

He got into his place, the next part then began.

"Sir are you sure that we should do this? We could always just use magic or something similar to that nature, not this 'science' as you call it." Aaron asked

"Why of course we should. This creation of mein will change the world as we know it!" Dolph said

"Of course Doctor, want me to flip the switch?" Aaron asked

"If you could." Dolph said

Aaron then flipped a nearby leaver, the thing Neil was laying on started to go up straight as sound effects were being made by Nurf and Space Kid.

Neil opened his eyes and slowly darted his eyes while saying this in a robotic voice.

"Systems startup. Installing Windows update."

"That should take about an hour." Aaron mumbled under his breath

"Yes! Rise, rise und be reborn Robo-Romeo." Dolph said

"The breath of life has returned to my body, pray tell Friar Lawrence, where is my fair Juliet." Neil said

Aaron stepped in front of Dolph and put a hand on Neil's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sir Romeo, but fair Juliet passed after you killed yourself. She ended her life, kissing you while consuming the poison that was on your lips. She's gone, gone like the wind just as you wre." Aaron said dramatically

Neil unstuck himself from the wall and fell to his knees, he looked to the sky's and screamed this.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled robotically

Aaron patted his shoulder as he looked onward with sympathy with a small head shake, that's when the Seinfeld theme played.

The curtain closed, Aaron was blinking a bit at that moment.

"The fuck was that?" He asked confused

Aaron saw Nikki being taken by something in time, he ran off the stage and chased after. After Aaron couldn't find them, he came back to see that carnage that had happened while he was gone.

"Shit." He said under his breath

He stepped between some woman and Tabii, he looked at the both of them angrily.

"OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Aaron yelled

"This ho is trying to steal my man David!" The woman said

Aaron looked at her confused, he then looked at Neil, then back at the woman.

He raised an eyebrow, she does realize that's a child right?

"That's not David, that's Neil. David has red hair and is way taller than that sweaty nerd of there, no offense Neil." Aaron said

Neil just shrugged, he wasn't wrong. Aaron than looked at Tabii, he then facepalmed.

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be angry at you. But since you messed with a friend of mine, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Aaron said cracking his knuckles

Tabii glared at Aaron and tried to attack him but she was grabbed by the collar instead, Aaron rolled his eyes as he said this sarcastically.

"Wow, jumping at me. What a great plan, your a god damn genius for doing that."

He then suplexed her thus knocking her out, he then sighed as two agents came on stage.

"Okay, what are you here for?" Aaron asked

"A man named David made these searches in the last hour." The agent then handed Aaron a list

Aaron looked over the list, he then sighed and gave it back to them.

"For one, that was not David, that was probably Max just messing around, two David isn't actually that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Three, if your really here to arrest someone than actually know what's going on before jumping to conclusions. Also, some of those are relatively normal searches, why investigate that then?" Aaron said

The Agents looked at each other than at him, they shrugged and left. He did have a good point... they did waste some time doing this though.

Aaron then looked at Max who was off stage during the whole thing, he then shook his head at Max slowly.

"Really Max, really?" He asked

"Well sooorrryy." Max said annoyed

He then left the stage, Neil hopped down from his spot to Aaron.

"Soooo, wanna see if Nikki wants to walk around the Camp?" He asked the two

Neil shrugged along with Max as they both began to walk away, that's when Aaron heard Nikki ask this from above.

"Anyone around?"

Aaron looked up and saw Nikki hanging upside down, he sighed and got up where she was. he then helped her up, she looked at him with blurred vision thanks to that time spent upside down.

She saw his blue eyes and his kind smile after the head rush ended, she looked at Aaron with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" Nikki said

Aaron simply shrugged, they got back to Neil with Max standing nearby.

He then nodded as the group walked away, another day completed.

Meanwhile

Aaron's parents were at their home, currently doing nothing as the TV was on the news. That's when Aaron's mom took out a locket, in it was her, Aaron, the same baby as before, and a man with his face ripped off.

She shed a small tear also, her husband patted her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, it was that bastard of a man." Her husband said

"I know but if I had known his father was going to-"

"Nobody would have known if we hadn't looked into it further, besides. He's not around, he's in prison." Her husband said

That's when a breaking news program started, the husband and wife looked at the TV.

"Breaking News! A man who was convicted of a murder charge along with attempted murder has escaped prison, if you see this man, hide and call the police before he tried to kill you. Now for the weather, Ollie?" The man said

The picture that was shown on screen was someone who looked a little bit like Aaron, but he was gruffer and wilder with a slightly insane look in his eyes with a solemn sunken look.

His mother gasped as the father glared at the TV in disgust.

"God help us, let's just hope he doesn't go after Aaron." The Husband said

The wife currently was remembering something from long ago.

Flashback

The same man from before was being dragged away by the police, a mother was looking at the man as she was in front of a burnt house.

"I WILL GET YOU MARY, RIGHT AFTER I FUCKING KILL AARON! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL **FUCKING MURDER** THAT LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE LIKE I DID WITH THAT **PIECE OF SHIT** SON YOU BIRTHED ME!" The man yelled

She was looking at a younger Aaron, he didn't speak. She sighed and pulled out a phone, she remembered seeing an Ad about a therapist who helps kids speak again along with helping traumatic experiences, she even helps adults.

She called the number with the dial tone sounding soon afterward, she stood there and waited for them to pick up.

After a few moments it finally picked up, she then said this.

"I would like to get me and my son booked."

"_Your names?_" The person on the line said

"Aaron and Mary Thompson." She said

"_Alright, come in on Thursday._" The person said

She then hung up, he looked at her currently mute child.

"Don't worry Aaron, you'll get past this." She said

Aaron's eyes were the same blue but they held no emotion, they held no response. All force of will and emotion left after all the torture he endured, his mind was broken into pieces... pieces that would take a long time to pick up

He was like a doll in some way, his eyes began to hold a small spark of life in them as he tried to speak with a hoarse gasp causing his mother to look at him.

Mary cried a little as a single tear went down Aaron's eyes as he hoarsely said this after much effort in trying to speak.

"I... love... you."

* * *

More backstory on Aaron's past... Who was that man? Who did he kill? Why did he kill them?

Who was the baby with Aaron in those pictures that he and his mother carried with them?

And most importantly... how did all of this happen?

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Town Exploration

Doing more of this, going good so far.

* * *

Aaron was talking to Space Kid along with Neil and Nikki, Aaron then snapped his finger as he said this.

"So with the right mechanics along with using near the speed of light and Black Hole energy, we could possibly figure out Time Tr-"

"Yo Neil, Nik, A-a-ron, we need to go!" Max said

Aaron was about to question it with Nikki walking forward in the meanwhile when Space Kid interrupted.

"Hey we're talking about something interesting here!" He said annoyed

That's when Max looked at Aaron, aforementioned person sighed while saying this in a slightly tired tone.

"No need to say anything Max."

"About what?" Nikki asked

Aaron ignored her and then looked at Space Kid with a serious look.

"Space Kid, I'm not going to lie but the idea of space isn't great. It's depressing the fact that we're all insignificant specks in the grand scheme of the universe, that aliens possibly don't exist with us being the only living, truly sentient beings in the universe. Going to space will only result in us keeping us busy in order to forget that we're all going to die one day, whether it be by some stranger or your own parental figure." Aaron said

Space Kid then stood their silent, Aaron waved his hand in front of his face.

He then looked at Max.

"We've got about two hours before he gets out of the mind-blown state and forgets what I said for the fourteenth time." He said

"Two minutes shorter than last time." Max said simply

"The effect loses its effectiveness over time and usage." Aaron said with a shrug

He, Neil, Nikki, and Max were outside as Max said this.

"He's finally going to crack."

"Who? Space Kid or David?" Aaron asked, confused on who he's talking about

"David, he's going bonkers. So he's going into town." Max said

"To do what exactly?" Neil asked

"Looks like we're going to find out." Aaron said

He, Nikki, Neil, and Max then hid in the back of the car that David was driving, Aaron was sitting there in thought as the other talk.

He was looking at the floor of the vehicle, he remembered last night when he heard the news.

The news... that his parents told him.

Flashback

Aaron was outside on the roof of the Mess hall when his phone started to ring, he got it out and answered to see his mother's face.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Aaron asked sitting up

"Listen Aaron, we have bad news." His mom said over the phone

"What's the bad news?" Aaron asked confused

That's when his step-dad came onto the phone, he looked at Aaron concerned.

Not a good sign ever.

"Remember George?" His step-father asked

"Oh yeah, him." Aaron said frowning slightly

"He- Oh god." His step-father said shocked

"What about him? What's going on?" Aaron asked now concerned

"He-he escaped prison." His step-father said

Aaron's eyes went wide, he then sat up even more as he looked at his step-father in shock.

His muscles tensed up as the world felt like it slowed down around him

"W-what?" Aaron asked

"He.. he escaped prison, you remember the promise he made?" His Mother asked

"Yeah, he was going to kill me if he ever got out of prison. But how?! He was on death row for not only attempted murder but also actual murder!" Aaron asked

"Yes I know, but somehow he managed to tunnel out. We can't go undercover yet, he knows that if he ever got out, we would hide you. What he doesn't know is that you're at some Summer Camp in the woods, that should distract him enough until he truly finds you and kills you." His Step-Dad explained

"So I should just stay put until he's arrested?" Aaron asked

"Either that or in two months time, we pick you up and hide somewhere in Canada." His Step-Dad said

"Well I do like Canada and all but I made friends here, he might find them and try to hurt them to get to me!" Aaron said

"Yes I know but we may have no choice, so sit tight until then." His Step-Dad said

Aaron reluctantly nodded, they both hung up. He put his phone away as he looked to the sky, he knew something bad was gonna happen.

Just like all those years ago.

Flashback end

Aaron was looking at the floor, he heard someone calling his name.

"Aaron, Aaron, AARON!"

That's when he looked at the person saying his name, it was Max.

"What where we talking about again?" Aaron asked

"We were talking about David, what were you thinking about?" Nikki asked

Aaron looked away from them, he felt some tears come up.

He didn't want them to see him like this.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Aaron said, trying to brush away his emotions

The others raised an eyebrow, especially Max. What was that 'nothing' that Aaron was talking about? Suddenly David turned on something called the Farmer's Almanac, Aaron groaned internally as it droned on and on.

That's when the car stopped after about an hour of listening to something that no one except people like David was in to, Aaron looked out the window and breathed out a little.

"Haven't been to a town in a looooonnngg time." He said

That's when they got out after David left, Aaron was silent as Max, Nikki, and Neil were talking about the town while having a small look around.

He was still silent even throughout a trip to a store, that's when he noticed that he was with Max and Nikki but not Neil.

"Wait where did Neil go?" Aaron asked

"Don't you remember?" Max asked

"No?" Aaron said confused

"He stopped as some techy store or something." Nikki said

That's when Aaron noticed Nikki looked a little ill, he raised an eyebrow.

Did she look... more prim and proper than usual?

"What the hell did I miss while I was thinking." Aaron said under his breath

"Well, what were you thinking about?" Max asked

Aaron waved his hand back and forth as he said this.

He pushed those emotions down again.

"Nothing, nothing." Aaron said

Max looked at Aaron suspicious, nothing wouldn't have caused him to not noticed one of his friends to go missing.

Somethings up, he was about to ask about what Aaron really was thinking of when they entered a bar. Aaron snapped out of it and sat in one of the chairs in front of the bartender.

"Sup, I'm looking for a man named David. Looks like a really happy dude, the kind of guy that looks like he's willing to help anyone out?" Aaron asked

"Yep, looked pretty tense, said it was some kids fault." The Bartender said while cleaning a mug

"Of course he would mention Max." Aaron mumbled

He then looked at the Bartender with a serious look.

"So does he drink beer or something of that nature?" Aaron asked

"No but he did drink a Shirley Temple when he was in here." The Bartender said

"Ah, so he's the non-alcoholic drinking type. Anything else?" Aaron asked with a nod

"Might've head down Plain Street, into Muffin Tops perhaps?" The Bartender said

"Let me guess, it's a place filled with Strippers?" Aaron asked incredulously

"Yep." The Bartender said simply

Aaron sighed, he then took out some money from his pocket. It was about six bucks and fifty cents.

Not a lot but he can make it work.

"I can buy one of those Shirley Temple if I'm correct?" Aaron asked

"Nope but we do sell lemonade for some odd reason." The Bartender said

"What's the cost?" Aaron asked

"One buck per can." The Bartender stated simply

"I'll buy five." Aaron said

"Five dollars and fifty cents." The man said simply

Aaron paid the amount due and got five cans of lemonade, he put them away in some pocket on the inside of his jacket.

He walked out of the bar after getting Max and Nikki, he looked at them after they walked out.

"From what I can gather, David doesn't drink alcohol, nor does he engage in debauchery, so he might be out shopping for something." Aaron explained

They went into a store called Atlas Hardware after seeing David go in it, Aaron noticed that Nikki was starting to look a bit sicker then before.

"Nik, you okay?" Aaron asked concerned

"I don't know." Nikki groaned

She coughed a little, Aaron sighed. He then crouched down, Nikki looked at him confused.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you for a bit." Aaron said simply

Nikki shrugged a little and go onto Aaron's back, she held on as he got up and began walking to Max.

"Max, I think Nikki's getting sick, we should get the hell out of this place and get her some medical help." Aaron said

Max looked at Aaron, he noticed that Nikki did indeed look sick and was on his back.

He looked at Aaron, he sighed annoyed.

"I'll get her back to the car, keep following David." Max said

Aaron nodded, he handed Nikki to Max and they both left. Aaron sighed and put his hands into his jacket pockets, he then walked over to David.

"Sup David." He said

David then looked at Aaron shocked, he then got down to a knee.

"How in the heck did you get here?" He asked confused

"We sort of followed you here, I was kind of concerned while Max was trying to find out your weakness in order to get you to break. Though on the bright side I did manage to buy some lemonade along with Neil being in a tech store, on the downside Nikki made possibly be dying from some unknown thing in this town." Aaron explained

"Oh, well I was going to go camping after getting some supplies." David explained

"Sound redundant since you work at a camp but okay, I guess I'll come with. Need to get my mind off some stuff." Aaron said the last part aloud

David looked at Aaron confused for a sec, Aaron then realized his mistake.

"Ignore that last part." He said quickly

David semi-shrugged it off while keeping the thought in mind, Aaron wiped some sweat off his head as they both got to the car. Aaron explained the situation to Max, Neil, and Nikki.

They arrived and Aaron sat down as Nikki was instantly back to normal, he got out some lemonade cans.

"Yo, you guys want some lemonade?" He asked

Everyone in the group took a can of lemonade even Max did, they drank as they relaxed while Camping (Well Aaron, Neil, Nikki, and David did. Max didn't really relax, so there's that).

A couple of hours later

Aaron was outside again, this time he was looking in the locket he has hidden under his shirt.

He looked like he was crying, he kept looking at the baby in the photo.

"Today would have been your ninth birthday, you would have been nine years old with me being a ten-year-old later in October. Nine years since you were born, and eight years since you've died." Aaron said

Aaron then started to shake with anger, his eyes were closed as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"But that bastard **killed** you, he killed you for being different. He killed you for having a mental illness like me, now... now he's going after me and our family." Aaron said

Aaron then opened his eyes, they had a small fire in them.

"But I won't let him do that, I swear to you." Aaron said

He closed the locket, he looked up at the sky feeling as though he's looking down to him.

His eyes held a solemn look.

"Little bro." Aaron said

* * *

**The big reveal! **

His father killed his little brother about eight years ago in this story, so yeah... that's a thing.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. David gets serious

Yep, this is going to be an interesting chapter.

* * *

It was an average Friday morning, everyone had just woken up after dealing with a bunch of stuff during Camp over the week. Aaron was still thinking about what his father is gonna do, after all, he still keeps an eye on the news.

As David talked, Aaron was checking the status on whether or not his father is in jail, that's when he heard the words 'Boot Camp'.

"Wait, Boot Camp?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, today is Nurf's Behavioral Correction Camp." Gwen said

Aaron raised an eyebrow, he then put the phone away.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to help." He said with a sigh

David then walked over and got down to Aaron's level.

"You don't have to-"

Aaron then just shushed him... which somehow worked.

"David, your not a tough guy. So I'm gonna have to help you specifically, Gwen could handle this but I think we both know that you're gonna need more help with two people." Aaron said in a soft tone

"FUCK YEAH, SCARE ME STRAIGHT!" Nurf yelled in the background

Aaron looked over at him, he then has a neutral look on his face.

"In all seriousness though, if I don't see definitive results. I'm contacting my parents." Nurf said

"Oka-"

"AND DON'T BE A FUCKING FA-"

"I SAID OKAY, Jesus Christ man. You need to chill the fuck out." Aaron said annoyed

He then sighed as Nurf gave him a nod, he looked at Gwen and David.

"We're gonna need to talk before we do anything first of all." Aaron said

**Later in the lunchroom**

Aaron is leaning against a wall as David and Gwen are sitting down, it's been a couple of minutes since they walked inside.

None of them have said anything at all.

"Aaron, why are we-"

"Gwen, I brought you both here to talk since there are some things I need to say." Aaron said

"Like what?" David asked

"David, you're a wimp." Aaron said

"That's a litt-"

"David, that's the honest truth right now. Remember when we first got that platypus?" Aaron said

David then raised his finger to say something, then put it down and looked down in shame.

He didn't have any good ways of arguing about this.

"Exactly." Aaron said

"So why am I here?" Gwen asked

"Gwen, I barely know you and I don't know if you have the skills for this." Aaron said

"I have two degrees in Psychology." Gwen casually said

Aaron blinked a little at that, he then nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, I think we've somewhat got this. To make you less of a wimp, I called in a favor." He said

Aaron then snapped his fingers, that's when Max came out from the shadows.

"Max, you know what to do." He said

Max sighed as he looked at him with a glare.

"You're really calling in a favor for this?" Max asked

"Who saved you from those scouts with that hawk Max?" Aaron asked

Max looked at Aaron silently for a couple of moments, he then heavily sighed.

"Fine... but only to pay you back for the save." Max said

"Would have saved you regardless but we both know I would have still dumped your ass in the woods." Aaron said

Max rolled his eyes, he walked over to David. He sighed as he walked outside, he hoped this would work.

He really did.

**Not even a minute later**

Aaron's eye twitched as he helped bandage David's hand while he cried like the wimp he usually is.

He sighed after he finished applying the bandages.

"You know, I'm starting to think that putting that much faith in you was a bad idea." Aaron said

"I don't know if this whole 'tough guy approach' is gonna work." David said with a sniffle

"Then we talk to him like a person." Aaron said

"And how the fuck is that going to work?" Max asked

Aaron sighed, he then pulled out a photo of him looking at the camera with a glare with some majorly messed up hair.

"Two years ago, I was an asshole. Like a major asshole, luckily one guy talked to me like a person after understanding where I was coming from on the whole thing. I changed my perspective and ever since I've been like this." Aaron said while putting away the picture

"What happened to the guy?" David asked

"He moved, told me that he needed to move to a better area since his wife kept getting sick here from all the pollution and shit." Aaron said with a shrug

"Oh... really?" David asked

"Yeah, you just assumed he was a bad guy?" Aaron asked a little offended

"From wha-"

"I understand completely why you think that I'm glad I could put some context there." Aaron said simply

Everyone just looked at him in silence, he then shrugged.

"Hey, not every situation isn't as bad as you think." Aaron said honestly

**Later again**

Nurf was sitting at the end of the harbor deck, the four people who could actually handle him walked over.

"Okay, Nurf. I want you to tell me how you feel about life." Aaron said

Nurf suddenly looked at Aaron, he then raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked

"Dude, I know how you feel." Aaron said, walking over

He sat down beside him, he then looked at the lake.

"So, just tell me your problems dude." Aaron said

"Hmm, well I guess it's due to the fact that society labeled me a bad kid." Nurf said

"Interesting, and how did this occur?" Aaron asked

"I chewed a pop tart into a gun, got in-school suspension, then people labeled me a-"

"Problem child while getting sent to a place filled with other bad kids that then perpetuated a cycle of negativity thus turning you bad?" Aaron finished

"Exactly, how do you know about this?" Nurf asked

"I was kind of like you once, I changed my outlook after what happened in the past. I was given a label because of actions others did, thus making me feel like a bully." Aaron said

"And so you did?" Nurf asked

Aaron simply nodded, they both looked at the lake in silence.

"How did you get out of that spot?" Nurf asked

"Met a dude who understood what it was like, moved to another place to help his wife live a little longer." Aaron said

"Oh... do you still talk to him?" Nurf asked

"Sometimes, though he knows I'm here." Aaron said

"Huh, I'm starting to think we have some things in common." Nurf said

Aaron nodded, that's when David sat near him.

"I'm so sorry to hear that happen." He said

That's when David got his hand stabbed while being pushed into the lake, Aaron just blinked at this.

He looked at Max, who was doing the same.

"I'm gonna go get Gwen." said with a wavering tone

"You do that." Aaron said as he looked at David shocked

**Back at the lunchroom... again**

He helped David dress the wound on his other hand while sighing.

"Man, Nurf is fucked up." Aaron said, still a little shocked

"You can say that again." Max said looking outside in slight fear

"Maybe we should take a little more psychological approach." Gwen said as she leaned on the wall

Aaron looked at her after he finished bandaging David's hand, he sighed.

"Normally, I'd say that would be a bad idea. But seeing as we're dealing with a psychotic asshole that has an infinite amount of knives for some reason, I'd say go for it." He said

**Later**

Aaron was sitting on a chair as was David while Max and Gwen stood, nearby was one of those chairs that people lay on while a psychologist talks to them.

Nurf then walked over and saw them, Aaron then simply pointed at the chair.

"Nurf, I think we need to have a talk." He said

"So now we're doing the whole Fuerdian shit, everyone wants to fuck their own mom. Get over it." Nurf said, shocking them

Aaron then got out his phone with a picture of his mom and him standing in front of a famous statue, he looked at it for a couple seconds and then put it back into his pocket.

"Pretty sure I don't even want to do that, I'm not really into woman or men for that matter... currently, at the very least" Aaron said

"Oh... well I guess that's cool considering that while you have no preference of something, the aesthetic matters to you somewhat." Nurf said

"Yeah... okay so please just sit down and we can start." Aaron said

Nurf then laid down on the chair, he then got out a notepad.

"So, tell me your life story. Don't leave out a single detail, what is said here will not leave here unless you want it to." Aaron said

Nurf then sighed, he then looked up at the sky.

"I think it all started when I took ballet classes." Nurf said

Aaron then wrote that down, nodding afterward. That's when Nurf spoke his entire life story, he was writing down the events while nodding as the other three people who were nearby looked onward with neutral looks.

He then looked at Nurf as he seemed to nod, Aaron then said something back. Nurf replied to Aaron, writing down what he said. This went on for a couple of hours before Aaron stopped writing as he looked at Nurf with a nod.

"All your issues must have started from societal oppression, along with oppression from your so-called friends and family if I'm to be somewhat correct." Aaron said

Nurf nodded, Aaron then flipped back a couple of pages.

"And so you use bullying as a defensive mechanism in order for yourself to be truly safe." Aaron said

"In a way, yes." Nurf said

"I think you should understand that society doesn't define you-"

"I define myself, 'I think, therefore I am' and all that." Nurf said

Aaron smiled as he gave the notepad to David, he then put his hands together in a sort of bridge.

"I think we reached a breakthrough, but we still have a long way to go before you can truly see the path you want to take." Aaron said

"That it is Aaron, that it is." Nurf said

"And what are you going to do now?" Aaron asked

Nurf then looked at him with a gentle smile which quickly turned psychotic.

"STAB MY DAD!" Nurf said as he pulled out a knife

"WHAT NO, WHY?!" Aaron asked in confusion

"I DON'T KNOW, TO BREAK THE CYCLE? I'M A KID, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?" Nurf said/asked

Aaron's face then turned blank.

"Touche." He said

Nurf then through a knife at Aaron which he caught with ease, his look unchanging. This shocked everyone that was watching the event go on.

"You know, I kind of thought you would be aware enough that I was once like you." Aaron said

"YEAH, SO!?" Nurf questioned

"I know how to use a knife also." Aaron said deadpanned

Nurf just looked at him blankly, he then pulled out another knife.

"Welp, TIME TO STAB SOMEONE!" He yelled

"BRING IT KIDDO!" Aaron yelled

They then both charged at each other, both striking each other with the knifes. Aaron then blocked Nurf's knife with his and then parried it, punching the bully in the face which caused him to drop the knife.

Nurf tried to pick it up again, Aaron kicked it away.

"Rule one of a fight, never drop your weapon." He said

Aaron then picked up Nurf by the collar, giving him a vicious glare.

"Now, here's a lesson. Do you know what it's like to be a victim?" He asked

Nurf didn't say anything as he looked in Aaron's eyes, what he saw was nothing but pure unadulterated rage that was filtered somewhat.

Aaron then growled in anger as his glare hardened making him look more intimidating.

"DO YOU!" He asked in a booming voice

"N-no." Nurf said, afraid of what Aaron can do

"Well, now you know, you're afraid of me and afraid of getting hurt thus perpetuating another cycle on resulting in future pain and loss." Aaron said simply

Nurf then looked at Aaron in thought, he then nodded.

"I understand." He said

Aaron then dropped him to the ground, Nurf got up and brushed himself off as he threw the knife at a tree.

"Then we can both agree that bullying is a serious issue and that it will not solve anything?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm going to sit in my tent and think for a while." Nurf said

"You go do that, I'm going to just wander for a bit." Aaron said hiking a thumb backward

Both of them shook hands and went their ways, he then walked over to the group with a satisfied grin.

"And that lady and gentlemen is how you solve a problem." Aaron said

David looked at him shocked, he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Hey, sometimes you just gotta show them how it feels. An eye for an eye and all that shit." Aaron said with a shrug

He then walked away, humming a little tune as he did.

What the hell just happened was everyone's only thought.

**That night**

Aaron walked out of his tent, he walked to the lake again and sighed.

"Geez, shit gets real here sometimes." He said

"Yeah, I know." Someone said

Aaron looked over his shoulder to see Nurf, he then raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you here?" He asked

"I know you take a nightly walk outside, thinking about life and all that." Nurf said

Aaron shrugged as he sat down as the end of the harbor, he did the same.

The two didn't say anything for a bit, Nurf then looked at Aaron.

"So, what emotional baggage do you have?" He asked

Aaron then looked at Nurf, he then sighed.

"Family stuff." He asked

"Father problems?" Nurf asked

"Yeah..." Aaron said

"Wanna talk about it?" Nurf asked

"Not really, I mean... I don't want to worry you and everyone here." Aaron said

"My mother is in jail, I think that's worrying on it's own." Nurf said

Aaron then looked at him with genuine sadness in his eyes.

"I... I still don't wanna talk about it." Aaron said rubbing his arm

Nurf then got up, he then threw a stone into the lake.

"Understandable." He said

"Okay?" Aaron said confused

"I'm not gonna press if it makes you uncomfortable, it might just cause us both problems if I do." Nurf said

Aaron then blinked, he then nodded with a small smile.

"Well, night then." He said

"Night, and hopefully you get some rest." Nurf said while leaving

Aaron then looked back at the lake, his small smile began to grow even more on his face.

"Man, the people here are weird... and that's cool." Aaron said

* * *

AND I'M BACK, after a long while of not writing this. I'm back to writing it again, so I'm gonna post some more chapters to make up for this.

As I always do.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. Freaky Magic

Lots of weird stuff is gonna happen.

* * *

Aaron was currently watching along some of the other campers watch a magic show being performed by Harrison and he was somewhat impressed, despite barely believing in magic.

I mean... it didn't help him in the past.

"And so, Aaron, may you take the card out of your pocket." Harrison said

Aaron then raised an eyebrow at Harrison.

"Harry, I don't have a card in my pocket." He said

"Then why not look in your right hoodie pocket?" Harrison asked

Aaron rolled his eyes and decided to humor him, he then searched around the pocket he was asked to search with an amused smile. Harrison really thought he's gonna just amaze everyone.

That's when he felt something card-like, he pulled it out and... it was one of the cards which were a two of diamonds which caused his smile to disappear.

"Was this your card?" Harrison asked

Nikki looked at the card in amazement while Aaron looked at the card shocked.

"Yeah, it was!" Nikki said

Aaron just looked at the card, dumbfounded. He... he wasn't anywhere near Harrison at all today.

"Ho-how?" He asked shocked

"It's magic!" Harrison said

Aaron then just blinked, Harrison snapped his fingers and the card became confetti as was the deck it was in.

He just looked at Harrison dumbfounded, everyone just clapped at what he was able to do.

"Th-that's right I guess." Aaron mumbled

Max and Neil walked over to Aaron, who was looking at the confetti dumbfounded.

"What's going on Aaron?" Max asked

"Harrison is doing magic... and I don't know how but he put a card in my pocket." Aaron said

"So?" Neil asked

"I wasn't anywhere near him at all today." Aaron said

Max looked at Aaron skeptical as did Neil.

"Pssh, magic? I expected better from you, magic isn't real." The nerdy boy voiced

Aaron just looked at Neil blankly.

"Neil, I can't even explain what just happened. I'd think we can call that magic." He said

"Don't worry Aaron, Neil just doesn't want his Mind Freaked by my powers." Harrison said

Aaron just simply nodded, knowing it was better to just nod rather than question it.

Neil, however, didn't think the same way.

"Suuuurrre, that's it." Neil said sarcastically

Aaron just put a hand on Neil's shoulder and shook his head.

He knew what would happen if this kept going.

"Just let it go before it drives you insane." Aaron said

"Well, I believe in science rather than magic." Neil said

"Neil, science can't explain everything. That's why we don't explore the ocean, we don't need to know what's down in the deepest darkest depths. Some secrets are best left alone." Aaron said

"He's right you know." Harrison said in the background

"It's still bullshit." Neil said

Harrison then pulled a quarter from Nikki's ear.

"Sleight of hand." Neil said

Harrison then pulled out rings that were seamlessly stuck together, Neil rolled his eyes.

"Trick rings, do a real magic trick if you're so good." He said

Harrison then glared at Neil, he adjusted his hat and then pulled it off.

"Fine, you want a real trick? Then get a load of this!" Harrison said

Harrison then stuck his hand into his hat, after shuffling around. He suddenly pulled Aaron out, who had a very confused look on his face.

He placed Aaron near Nikki, his eyes at the size of a pinpricks as he looked around panicked.

"Wha- how, HOW THE HELL DID I GET OVER HERE?!" He asked, freaked out

Everyone looked at where Aaron was, Harrison just had a proud look on his face.

He then put both of his hands on Harrison's shoulder.

"No seriously, HOW THE HELL DID I GET OVER HERE HARRISON!" Aaron said while shaking Harrison

Nikki just chuckled, Aaron then just stopped shaking Harrison and then just walked away.

He walked past Neil who was actually concerned about Aaron.

"Aaron?" Neil asked

"Neil... I don't want to go through that again." Aaron said

"What happened?" Neil asked

"I-I don't know, I was standing near you one moment. I blink once and boom, I'm over there." Aaron said pointing at the stage

He just continues to walk away with a disturbed look on his face, Max then speaks, asking this.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed." Aaron said

"Why?" Max asked, now getting a little concerned

"To lay down for a bit." Aaron said as he continued to walk

"It's two in the afternoon." Neil said with a raised eyebrow

"Don't care, sleeping." Aaron said as he was out of sight

After Aaron was out of sight, Max looked at Harrison.

"Okay, what the hell did you to do Aaron?" Max asked

"I just pulled him out of a hat, I was gonna do it Neil but you get the idea. Magic!" Harrison said

Neil then put a calm and cool look on his face, Max just darted his eyes away.

"I'm... gonna make sure Aaron didn't go crazy from what happened." Max said

Max then walked away with just a confused look, Neil just narrowed his eyes at Harrison.

"So I don't know how you did it, big deal." Neil said

Neil then put a smug look on his face.

"It's not like I'm gonna lose sleep over it." He said smugly

**That very same night**

Neil laid awake, eyes open.

"Well shit." He said annoyed

"Still confused?" A familiar voice asked

Neil looked over at Aaron, he currently was looking at his phone.

"Why are you up?" Neil asked

"Reasons you don't need to know, and I think I need to sit whatever the hell is gonna happen tomorrow out." Aaron said

"Why is that?" Neil asked

"I... I don't think it's a good idea, you guys have your own adventure without me involved." Aaron said

Neil then laid back down, Aaron still looked at his phone with his eyes having somewhat deep bags.

**The next morning**

Aaron got up as did Max, he groggily blinked as Max yawned.

He got up and was given a cup (that had the words, real Gamer's drink coffee) with coffee in it.

"Thanks." He said tiredly

After having a sip of his coffee, he realized that Neil had given it to him... and he was awake... with bags under his eyes... near a board with scribblings on what Harrison did.

Aaron just looked at Neil disappointed with a head shake as Max just looked at Neil confused.

"Neil, what are you doing?" He asked

"I can answer that, he's trying to figure out how the hell Harrison teleported me from one area to another, all because he didn't know what happened that day. EVEN THOUGH I SAID TO LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE." Aaron said slightly annoyed

Aaron drank some more coffee, he then decided to down the rest, he put the cup down.

Aaron walked over to Max and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Max, today's gonna be a Harrison and Neil thing. Neil's gonna try to figure out, do something really fucked up, and everything then somehow magically turns out fine. So we should probably not get involved." He said

"...I'm gonna just... mess with David." Max said

"I'll go hang out with that Hawk that helped me save you from those Woodscouts." Aaron said

The two then left the tent, with Neil just standing there. Still trying to figure out the trick, while Aaron was about to walk out. He then saw Harrison doing... well he was just pouring some milk through newspaper and Nikki was somehow amazed by it.

Aaron sighed, knowing he was gonna get roped into this somehow. He walked over and he waved a little.

"Oh hey Aaron." Nikki said

"Hey guys, so why are you pouring milk into a newspaper? That isn't how the trick usually goes." Aaron said

"Yeah but Nikki was amazed still." Harrison said

"By... the laws of physics?" Aaron said

"Yep!" Nikki said

Aaron just looked at her silent, he then shrugged.

"As long as I don't somehow get teleported through a hat and onto a stage, I won't care." Aaron said

"Glad you believe like my new apprentice does." Harrison said

"I wanted to learn the Avada Kedavra but it's forbidden or something." Nikki said

"Makes sense, spell kills people." Aaron said

Nearby Neil was just looking at looking them with a glare, which no one noticed him doing.

"I'll find out your tricks sooner or later, Harrison." He said with venom in his voice

**Later**

Aaron and Max were eating some food, talking a little.

"I mean, seriously. How the hell did he do that." He said

"Don't know man, I get that this kind of... traumatized you I guess?" Max said

"Yeah, I guess it kind of did affect me psychologically speaking but I'll get over it soon enough." Aaron said

Neil then sat by them with another cup of coffee in hand, Aaron noticed this and decided to ask.

"Thought you were trying to find out Harrison's trick?"

"Oh don't worry, I'll figure it out." Neil said

That's when Nikki came by, humming a small tune.

"Nikki! Did he teach you the trick?" Neil asked

"Most likely not." Aaron said in the background

"I didn't learn the trick as Aaron said but if I keep training. I'll get a top hat like his." Nikki said

Neil looked more frustrated but Aaron simply chose to ignore it seeing as he got himself in this mess.

"You were supposed to have him teach you that!" He said frustrated

"But it's for level four magician, plus he said it'll be easy to figure out if you're smart enough." Nikki said

Neil then gripped his coffee cup tight;y as Aaron just shook his head in disappointment.

"Harrison, you're just making things worse." He said to himself

"Excuse me?" Neil said to Nikki

Nikki then patted his back while he began to shake in anger.

"It's okay Neil, I'm not smart enough either. We can both be stupid together." Nikki said

Neil slammed his coffee cup on the table, it breaking a few seconds afterward which made Aaron concerned about what's gonna happen next. Clearly, this wasn't good at all.

He stood up, Aaron and Max clearly being able to tell that Harrison just pissed him off majorly.

"WELL IF HE THINKS IT'S SO EASY, GUESS I MIGHT AS WELL TRY IT!" He yelled angrily

Aaron then looked at Max concerned as did Max, the two knew that this wasn't gonna end too well.

While Max is up for chaos, if it gets anyone hurt, it might end badly for everyone involved. The same somewhat applies to Aaron but he is up for chaos when he's in the mood for it.

"Wanna learn magic Nikki!" Neil said

"YES, I WANNA LEARN MAGIC!" Nikki said excited

"Your MY apprentice now, and so's Aaron!" Neil said

"Don't get me involved in this!" Aaron yelled in the background

Neil and Nikki then left, he then looked at Max with a blank look.

"Wanna watch this?" He asked

"Sure, why not." Max said

The two then followed, knowing this is gonna end in flames (not literal but point still stands).

**Later**

Aaron along with the rest of the campers was watching Neil and Nikki on the stage with the nerdy-boy looking slightly insane at this point.

Ready to perform a magic trick with science instead of magic, Aaron knew this wasn't gonna go well.

"Now prepare to be amazed as any person with half a brain will perform this trick that Harrison performed on Aaron." Neil said

"Still traumatized by the way!" Aaron said in the background

Neil then pulled out a top hat, Aaron then realized what's gonna happen next as his eyes widened.

In order for him to pull a person out of a hat, he's gonna put a PERSON in THE HAT!

"Neil, don't do it!" Aaron yelled out

"You're not gonna stop me Aaron!" Neil said

"Dude, it isn't even worth it! Believe me when I say that!" Max said

"To prove Harrison wrong, I'm gonna recreate his magic trick with Nikki as my assistant!" Neil said

Everyone went 'ooh' except for Aaron, Harrison, and Max.

"Wait Neil, you're not properly trained in magic!" Harrison said

"YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH HARRISON!" Neil said

He then started to have an insane look on his eye, Aaron sighed very annoyed.

Knowing he wasn't gonna be able to stop him without a fight.

"Someone has to keep order in this chaotic, uncertain world!" Neil said

And now he's making a speech that makes him sound like a crazed villain... great.

Just... fucking... great.

"AND I'M GONNA BE THE ONE TO DO THAT!" Neil said

"Neil, are you sure about this?" Nikki said, now unsure

"He may be sure but this isn't gonna work out well Nik, get off the stage before you get seriously injured or worse!" Aaron said

"I believe in the science of this, have faith here guys!" Neil said

"Neil, I'm starting to think you need to get some rest. You've been up for way too long, and probably drank too much coffee... which is also bad." Aaron said

"Don't care, now to start this trick. I'm gonna have to put Nikki, in this hat!" Neil said

That's when Aaron decided to intervene, he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. That's when a hawk came from the trees and grabbed Nikki off the stage, it flew near Aaron and sat her near him and Max.

The hawk then went back into the tree's, Neil looked at Aaron with a twitching eye.

"Fine, then I'll do it with yo-"

Aaron punched Neil in the face, knocking him out. He then put him over his shoulder, he looked at the campers with a very bored look on his face.

"There's a lesson in all of this, sometimes you've gotta have faith and nod your head to the things that can't truly be explained. Also, don't stay up too long and drink too much coffee or else you might go insane and try to put someone in a hat." He said simply

Aaron then looked at Harrison with a glare, he then said this.

"ALSO, don't goad a person who's willing to go to any extent to prove someone wrong, that's a stupid idea and almost got Nikki hurt or worse. I think you've learned that lesson Harrison."

Harrison nodded in understanding, Aaron then hopped off the stage and walked to the tent.

He put Neil in his bed and tucked him in, he left the tent.

That's when he realized something vital.

"Where were Gwen and David during all of this?" Aaron asked

**Meanwhile**

David and Gwen were watching Rob Boss painting.

"You know, I felt like we were supposed to do something." He said

"Nah." Gwen said

They then went back to watching Rob Boss painting in silence, not realizing that a camper almost got injured.

While another was knocked out after not having hours of sleep and going slightly insane.

**Later**

Aaron was on the docks, looking at the moon with a sigh. His phone in his hand and on a news site.

He's been checking the news reports, his father still wasn't caught but they might find him soon.

"Let's hope to God he doesn't find me, and if he does. Then I hope no one gets hurt." Aaron said

He put his phone away and went back to relaxing in camp, knowing that things might turn out well somehow.

* * *

Sorry for being gone for so long, I kind of had to do other stuff but I'm continuing this now.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	11. Campin Jamboree

HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME! I apologize for being so busy, i'm back with more chapters to make up for this.

* * *

Aaron slowly woke up with a yawn, birds chirping like usual, he sighed again as he looked at his phone.

He opened the news app and looked at it annoyed.

"Jesus my father is still not in jail again." Aaron said

He read the news reports, the search for him is still ongoing at least.

That's good to hear.

**Meanwhile**

A man that looked like Aaron was wearing a bloodstained orange jumpsuit was driving in a stolen car with an angry look on his face.

"Still haven't found the little shit, and when I do. I'm gonna fucking kill him." He said

He pulled out a picture of him, it was Aaron an hour after he was born with a strange rainbow aura around him.

"I see that aura around him all the time and it still makes me feel uneasy as did his mental illness. I have to kill him and his mother to make it disappear, just like I did with Ron, **just like Ron**." He said with a slightly insane look and tone in his voice

He put the picture away as he continued to drive, still not finding him.

**Back at the camp**

Aaron walked into the lunchroom with Max.

"Need some coffee." He said

"Coffee! Black! Now!" Max then said afterward

The two then noticed everyone standing in line, the two walked over to Neil and Nikki.

"Morning guys." She said

"Okay, can you explain what's just going on here?" Aaron asked

"We're in line for breakfast." Neil said

Aaron looked over at the front of the line, and since he knew practically all the campers, he knew that it wouldn't be too long before everyone got their breakfast. Which sucked quite a lot if he was gonna be honest.

"Is anyone even serving breakfast?" Max asked

"Nope." Aaron said

The three looked at him, he had a slight frown on his face.

"Okay, this makes me glad that I actually pack food on me." Aaron said reaching into his pockets

He then pulled out some granola bars, one had some nuts in it, another had marshmallows, and the final one had chocolate chips.

Aaron then handed the one with nuts to Neil, the one with marshmallows to Nikki, and the one with chocolate chips to Max.

The three looked at him confused as he pulled out another chocolate chipped one.

"Why are you carrying these?" Neil asked

"It has fiber in it plus there's stuff on it to make you eat it." Aaron said after taking a bite of his

"These ones have different colored marshmallows in it." Nikki said

"Yeah, it makes it magically delicious... or that's at least what the commercial said." Aaron said

The two just ate their granola bars, not really saying much, he then said this.

"I'm surprised that you guys didn't question it. Us not getting breakfast yet, I mean."

"I'm a sheep, I don't ask questions." Neil said

"To be perfectly and utterly honest, that's a fucking terrible idea. You always question everything that needs questioning." Aaron said

"But what about back at Spooky Island?" Nikki said

"And I quote "everything that needs questioning", that whole thing didn't need that all that much lest we forget what happened?" Aaron said with a small shudder

"Not gonna lie, I still get nightmares about that." Max said

"Same... well I do get other nightmares but that's something entirely different that we are never going to get to... hopefully." Aaron said the last part within a mumble

That's when a trumpet started to play, freaking everyone else out except him who was perfectly fine with it.

"Huh, wonder who's playing the trumpet?" He asked

That's when the group of four walked outside the mess hall, with Ered behind them. They saw not only Cameron Campbell with Gwen and David nearby but also the Flowerscouts and-

"THE WOODSCOUTS!?" Aaron said surprised and angry

The leader looked at him and then smiled an evil grin which he found all too familiar with his gleaming yellow eyes.

'DICK PUNCH HIM!' was yelled over and over in his mind

"Thought I recognized your voice when you went to save your little friend, nice to see you again. Aaron." Edward said

"Shut the fuck up Edward, you know I walked away from your Cult after you changed practices." Aaron said angrily

Max looked at him shocked, he then sighed.

"I used to be with them, keyword being **used**." Aaron said

"And then you left after we 'changed' our practices." Edward said

"Trying to drug me is literally the reason I left." Aaron said

"Wait drug you?" Max asked

Aaron sighed yet again, he looked at him with a serious look.

"I don't know why but they told me that for some odd reason, I had a gift. So they tried to drug me into being basically their slave and make me create a program that not only kidnapped kids but also adults in order for them to become troop masters and thus causing their power to grow. When I found out about this, I made sure to destroy not only where they produced the drug but also made sure that I would never, **ever** let them manipulate me like that." Aaron said

"Are you sure is that what your fa-"

"Don't even mention that bastard of a father, you know I was VULNERABLE AT THE TIME!" Aaron yelled, tears starting to sprout

David started to look uneasy as Aaron glared at them, he noticed some of the tears leaking out of his eyes.

...What did they do to him?

"I thought you were my friends, made that mistake once and never doing it again you fucking cult leaders." Aaron said holding back the need to cry

"Okay campers, there's a reason why they are here." Cameron said

"Let me guess, we're doing a series of competitions in a Camporee or Camp Jamboree?" Aaron asked tears still in his eyes

"...Correct." Cameron said begrudgingly

Aaron then had a fierce look on his face as he wiped the tears from his face, the other campers now looking at him a little concerned. He never acted this way before and it was... a bit strange to see him like that.

"You know what, bring it the fuck on." He said

**Later**

Aaron currently had a pissed off look on his face as he looked at the other camps with a glare.

"I can't believe that we're now having to fight for this camp and our freedoms." Aaron said

"Okay, what has been up with you lately?" He heard Max say

He looked over to see the other campers, the camp staff (excluding Cameron) looking at him in concern with Max having a look of anger.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked annoyed

"You've been spacing off, being out a lot more alone, thinking a lot, and you've been moody and slightly more anti-social then usual." Max said

"...And this concerns you how?" Aaron asked

"Kid, you've been really concerning us. You need to tell us what's going on." Gwen said

Aaron sighed, he looked at them.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you must never and I repeat **never** let this get out." He said

"...We'll do it, now tell us what's going on." David said

Aaron sighed, he pulled out a locket from his shirt and opened it. In it was him and his brother, he showed it to the other campers which caused some of them to say aww to the event

"I had a brother a long time ago." Aaron said somberly

"Had?" Gwen asked

"You see, you wanna know why you should be afraid of my real father?" Aaron asked

"Yeah actually, you mentioned him once and that was it." Neil said

"Let me ask you something, you ever heard about that family who's father went crazy, abused his family, and eventually killed his younger son saying he was a freak while burning down his home?" Aaron asked

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, it happened eight years ago. It was all over the news then, they never announced any names." Gwen said

"That... that was my father." Aaron said ashamed

The campers looked at him shocked, they looked back at the locket with a realization.

That was him when he was younger... and when his brother was alive.

"The kid who died was my younger brother, after that happened and he got arrested. He made a vow to find and kill me, and then kill my mother." Aaron said

"But he's still in jail... right?" David asked

Aaron said nothing, it then hit them like a pile of bricks.

"Your father escaped?" Nikki asked

"...Yes." Aaron said

"T-that's gonna... cause some problems isn't it?" Nerf asked a little terrified of the murderous father

"Oh majorly, that's only if he finds his way here." Aaron said

"And if he does?" Gwen asked

Aaron sighed as he put away the locket, he looked at them with an intensely serious look.

"Run out of here, run as fast as you can until you can find the police or something but don't say here with me. He'll kill you for even being around me or associated with me, this is my war with him and you guys don't need to get involved." Aaron said

"But we sh-"

"Max, listen, this guy is a murderer. He won't hesitate at all, you guys aren't his priority until you make him his priority." Aaron said

He put a shoulder on Max, a serious look mixed with one emotion Max never hoped to see in those eyes.

Genuine fear.

"I know you care and all but you need to stay on the sidelines once that happens, when it does. God help us if it does." Aaron said

Max looked at him with hesitation, his eyes told him that this wasn't something he was gonna back down on.

Max sighed and looked at Aaron with a frown.

"Fine but if we need to, I'll make sure that bastard pays." Max said

"Oh I know that." Aaron said

"Okay, now can you explain your backstory with the Woodscouts?" Nerris asked

"...Well, it took place a year after the murder, I had recently gotten through therapy since I couldn't talk at the time due to my father thinking it would do something bad. I had become very trusting of people that I felt I could trust anyone and if someone told me that's what my father would have wanted, I would go with it since I... you know I actually never really knew why but regardless. I met Edward, guy seemed nice at the time." Aaron said

"Wait, how old was he at the time?" David asked

"I was six and he was around eleven. When we met he was already in Woodscouts back when it wasn't a cult in all basic terms." Aaron said

"Wait there was a time when it wasn't a cult?" Preston asked

"Oh yeah, it was nice, everyone kind of got along, we did things the right way. But when Edward came into power, things changed. He started forcing new rules and even made me head adviser, he never listened to anything I said anyway and did things behind my back that I didn't know about. He always made me go out and do stuff, like survive in the woods alone. It's the reason why I like nature since I felt it listen to me sometimes, even in my darkest hour. After I got back, he kept using me for his own ends. After a bit, I figured it out after seeing him hold a needle in his hand as he sat me in a fake meeting." Aaron said

"And so you left?" Space Kid said

"Yeah, I sort of became a little shit and was less trusting to everyone I met. Never letting my guard down once lest I get hurt again, then I met my best friend and mentor. That's where things connect from what I told some of you before." Aaron said

Everyone looked at Aaron silent, they knew that he had some problems but this kind of took the cake.

"So... you're now more mentally stable?" Nurf asked

"Totally, I do have some moments of... going back to that dark place but I try to keep it under control." Aaron said

He then looked at everyone.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, we do need to work together on this. None of us want to end up with the Woodscouts not only because of what I told but we generally know they are kind of dicks." Aaron said

Everyone murmured their agreements, even David kind of agreed after hearing all of that.

Aaron then nodded with determination in his eyes.

"So here's the game plan, we're probably gonna do pretty bad on some of these but if I do some of the events. Then we've got a chance of winning but we might make a turning point at our five thus allowing us to win. So we're gonna need our most complicated and weirdest challenges, understood?" He said

Everyone nodded at this.

"Good, now let's beat those little shits!" Aaron said

Everyone cheered.

**Five rounds later**

Camp Campbell had thirty-six points while the Woodscouts had sixty-eight with the Flowerscouts in the lead with one hundred and ninety-nine.

"Well, we're getting the shit beat out of us but don't worry the parts that we have, we'll win at." Aaron said

"HOW?" Gwen asked

"We have a diverse set of camps, remember?" Aaron said with a smug look

It then hit Gwen, she looked at Aaron with a smile.

"I get what you're saying, LET'S DO THIS!" Gwen said

She then walked off, Aaron then raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we doing the Woodscouts parts next?" He asked

**Five rounds later (Again)**

Camp Cambell now had fifty-eight points, Woodscouts had one hundred and ninety-three points with the Flowerscouts being one point behind the Woodscouts.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gwen yelled

"Yeah, not surprised we wouldn't get that many points." Aaron said

"But we at least got two points from this." David said

"That's because i was around the Woodscouts for a bit like I said but they purposely make some of this difficult for other camps to win." Aaron said

"How'd you know that?" Max asked

"Snuck into their records department a long time ago and remembered their future plans." Aaron said

"Oh... wait how do you still remember that?" Max said

"Selective memory." He simply responded

Max raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off with a slow walk away. Aaron stood in front of all the campers.

"Alright everyone, now David has told you to work together and we're gonna win this fucking thing." He said

"How the hell do we do that!" Neil asked

"By wo-"

"David shut up, listen. Here's the only piece of advice that we have. Do what you do best." Aaron said

"Meaning?" Nurf asked

"Meaning, what I'm meaning is that all of us have a specific set of skills that we've all learned over our period of time at this camp. Since all of us are so good at what we do, WE'RE GONNA KICK THEIR ASSES STRAIGHT OUT OF HERE. WHO'S WITH ME!" Aaron said

Everyone looked at Aaron, a light slowly descended upon him for some odd reason.

But it made him look inspirational.

"LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING, WHO'S THE CAMP WITH THE WEIRDEST SKILLS!" Aaron said

"Camp Campbell?" The campers said unsure

"WHO'S THE CAMP WITH A PLATYPUS AS THEIR MASCOT?" Aaron said

"Camp Campbell." The campers said surer than they were earlier

"WHO'S THE CAMP THAT HAS THAT BADASSERY OF SCIENCE, EXTREME SPORTS, ADVENTURE, SWORD FIGHTING, KEEPING UP WITH RHYMING, AND THE ABILITY TO DEFUSE A BOMB?" Aaron said

"Camp Campbell!" They said now a bit more confident

"AND ARE WE A NORMAL CAMP? NO! WE ARE A CAMP CAMP! NOW, WHO ARE WE?" Aaron said

"CAMP CAMPBELL!" The other campers yelled

"Alright, now let's do this." Aaron said

**Four rounds later**

Aaron stood in front of the other campers, a wooden sword on his shoulder.

"Final round, Sword Fighting." Aaron said

The other campers from the other camps had wooden swords, Aaron pointed his sword at them.

"To give you a chance since I'm a fair sport, I'll stand here and let you attack first." He said with a cocky grin

Billy growled and ran forward, he then looked at him with a blank look. Billy was about to strike him when Aaron slashed his sword out of his hand and into his own, Aaron then pointed the two at him.

"One strike equals one out, run." He said

Billy had tried to run away when Aaron spun like a tornado and struck him, Sasha had tried to strike him but Aaron backflipped into the air and threw both of his swords down striking her.

Aaron grabbed them again and blocked a weak strike from Edward with one sword and slashed him with the other, Petrol had a stronger strike but Aaron blocked with both and sent him away with all of his strength, hitting him afterward.

Tabii had tried to slash Aaron with him weakly tapping her on the head after sidestepping, leaving Aaron and Eren with each other.

"Huh, so I guess we're the only two left in the ring." He said

"I forfeit." She said raising her hand

"Good idea." Aaron said

She then walked out of the ring, thus earning Camp Campbell enough points to win.

"Welp, I guess the winner is us bitches." Aaron said putting on a pair of clip-on sunglasses while moonwalking backward to his camp

He had ended with a pose while crossing his arms with a smile as everyone cheered and smiled.

"Looks like we learned a lesson today." David said

"Yep, there are moments where you have to work together and moments where you don't." Aaron said

"I don't thi-"

"David, just shut up and relax. We just won, celebrate." Aaron said as he pulled out a bottle of grape juice

They didn't know where he got it but it was appreciated.

**Later**

David was sitting in his room, looking at the picture of the campers.

"I just don't get it, why do they hate camp so much?" David asked

"It's because times have changed." Someone said

David looked over to see Aaron laying on the window sill, looking at him.

"David, not everyone enjoys the same thing. I get that you want things to be like when you are a kid but the thing is David, things change over time. Some people don't want to do stuff like, I do it since I genuinely do enjoy it sometimes but Max doesn't enjoy it, Neil doesn't enjoy it, and hell I don't even think Quartermaster enjoys it. And i barely even know the guy." Aaron said

"But-"

"No buts David, you need to let things go." Aaron said

He then jumped off the window sill and into the soft grass outside of the cabin, he looked at David one last time. Saying this.

"You can't force them to do things you like."

Aaron then walked away silently, David sighed as he looked at a picture of him as a kid with a younger Cameron. He then had an idea.

"The sparrow." He said

Aaron meanwhile heard it, not leaving actually just to make sure David didn't do anything too stupid.

"Dammit David." He said under his breath

Aaron walked away, knowing what's gonna happen soon.

**Meanwhile**

Aaron's father had parked the truck in nearby woodland, he had sighed as he disguised himself and stole a magazine.

He opened and his eyes widened, he saw Aaron wearing clip-on sunglasses with the words **CAMP CAMPBELL WINS CAMPOREE**.

His eyes then turned into a harsh glare as he saw the rainbow aura again.

"Found you, **freak**." He said with disgust in his voice

* * *

Ominous, it looks like we're gonna have some more drama on our hands.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. Sparrow's Order

Welp, guess I've still got things to do here.

I guess I should probably get this chapter done and posted with the others since there is a lot I'm writing at this time.

* * *

Aaron had woken up early to see everyone else up... wait was he up early?

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked, questioning the situation

"It's been five minutes since we woke up." Max said simply

"Oh... wait why the hell are you guys up so early?" Aaron asked, now curious about what's going

That's when a fire arrow hit the fire pit, he just looked at it now more confused than before.

"This doesn't remotely answer anything." Aaron said, just looking at the fire

"Camp Campbell Campers." He then heard David say

Everyone looked over to see David wearing clothing that made him look a Native America with Quartermaster and Gwen just wearing paint while wearing their normal clothes, Aaron sighed.

"David, one why the hell are you dressed up as a Native American and two, why the hell is everyone up so early?" He asked, a bit tired from waking up early

"Hau." David simply said, with a stoic look on his face

"David, answer the fucking questions already." Aaron said, not in the mood

"I'm not David, I am an Indian Chief." David said with a stoic look still

"Like Max?" Neil asked simply

"No, Max is an Indian. David's a Native American, my God get it right." Aaron said, already done with David's shit

"Bu-"

"David, no just no. Listen, you're already making me fed up with this in the first five seconds this has been occurring. Now, let's get somethings right. You're a Native American Chief, not an Indian one. You're using an outdated term that would make actual full-blooded Native Americans offended at along with actual Indians like Max." Aaron said, a bit offended

"Wait, Native American?" Max asked confused

"You don't know the history do you?" Aaron asked, not all that surprised

"Not really." Max said with a shrug

"A long time ago, British people came here and formed America, shortly after arriving. They found people lived and here and well... let's just say. They weren't treated well." Aaron said, with some apprehension in his voice

"To what extent?" Max asked curiously

"...Enslavement and massive widespread of deadly illnesses." Aaron said a bit saddened

"OH!" Neil said shocked

"Yeah, let's not even talk about what happened to some of the women. Makes me angry to this day." Aaron said with a solemn headshake

David meanwhile was just watching this interaction, somewhat proud of them talking about history while somewhat disappointed they didn't care about this.

Aaron then looked back at David, still annoyed about the situation at hand.

"Not the point here, point is that we're not doing this today... or ever for that matter." He said, not in the mood still

"Listen, we represent the Order of the Sparrow." David said with somewhat of an authoritative tone

"Wait, isn't there no mythology of the Sparrow in Native American legends? I mean, I think that's what my grandfather told me." Aaron asked in thought

"I don't know, but not what we're talking about. We're a secret society th-"

"Wait than if you know it, then how is it secret since you're telling us? In fact, I've never heard of it before anywhere especially by my grandmother who actually knew a lot about the society from her mother and her mother's mother actually if I go back far enough." Aaron said simply

"We only gather to honor the most worthy of campers." David said with a serious tone still

"You mean Native Americans? Since I'm sure as shit the only partially Native American person here." Aaron said with a serious look

"And what are you doing here anyway?" Nikki asked confused

"Yet another good question." Aaron said high fiving her

David sighed and walked over, he was really trying to get this to work.

"The Order has been around since I was a camper, and it's really cool." David said, somewhat in a begging tone

"Using inaccurate terms for Native American people using an animal with no mythological ties to them along with the fact that you're trying to honor us. A group of campers having only one partially Native American person, that being me, and all with what idea exactly in mind if you don't mind me asking?" Aaron said, not really wanting to do this

"I-I mean." David starting to step back a little

Aaron then started to walk forward, now slightly pissed.

"I mean, what's there to say David? What is there to say." Aaron said, frown on his face

"Th-there's a prize?" David said with a nervous smile

Aaron then stopped and looked at him blankly.

"...Fine, I'll play along." He said, walking back to the others

"So what's the prize?" Max asked, somewhat curious what David has planned

"That'll be revealed at the setting of the sun." David said with a serious tone again

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew there would be nothing in all of this except some bullshit metaphorical prize that everyone in the camp would most likely get pissed about since these are kids he's dealing with here.

He doesn't care about the prize but rather more cares about getting a break from the bullshit for the past couple weeks, they LITERALLY risked losing their camp to a cult since Cameron is so greedy.

If this doesn't do anything well for them than something better probably will.

**Later**

Aaron had noticed the sign that Quartermaster put up, he sighed as he just walked away as everyone was talking, Max noticed him walking away.

"Why aren't you doing this?" Max asked, confused

Aaron stopped and turned around with a very annoyed look.

"I honestly don't give a fuck about any of this, I already know the outcome of this whole thing, Native American culture my ass." Aaron said, walking away afterward

He just kept walking away, sighing internally, Max then walked near him.

"You gonna join?" Aaron asked, already knowing the answer

"Yeah, I'm not gonna get involved in this shit fest." Max said with a shrug

"Agreed bruh, agreed." Aaron said in a sort of bored tone

**Nearly an hour later**

Aaron stood with the other campers, eye twitching as he looked at an unlit bonfire as the sky was turning grey.

The forecast did call for rain later today... so of course, it would be a bad day to even do this.

"A bonfire?" He asked, a bit angry

"Yeah, a bonfire." David said happily

"A fucking, bonfire." Aaron said, now frustrated

"Yeah, that's what it is." David said, now a bit apprehensive

"You mean to tell me, that the prize for everyone being good and being a Samaritan... is a bonfire." Aaron said exasperatedly

"Umm, yeah." David said, now a bit nervous

"You mean to fucking tell me, that the reward for doing stuff, isn't a microscope, it isn't hover-boots, and it certainly isn't a Broadway deal. It's a fucking bonfire, the most useless reward in nearly all of the existence near something else I can't even name on hand right now." Aaron said, now actually angry

"I mean... you do get an ancient staff to pass on to the next generation of sparrows. Isn't that good?" David said, his voice getting high pitched

Aaron looked at him silently, his fury growing more and more by the second.

Was this seriously something he's trying to salvage?

"David, I am going to be absolutely and brutally honest. That is a terrible reward." Aaron said, his voice having no tone

David looks at Aaron nervous, everyone looked at him and just saw the utter disappointment in his eyes.

He really was angry about all of this.

"I mean... I've had to deal with so much shit over the years and even I've gotta admit. This actually takes the cake a little." Aaron said, disappointment dripping in his tone

"For what, I might ask?" David said with a smile, hoping for something a little good

"It nearly takes the cake for how fucking useless it is, I know that I'm partially Native American and all but here's something you need to know. Native Americans reward people with different things, hell a vision quest is actually pretty cool because literally find a spiritual guardian for yourself and gain a name. That's fucking cool David, this, this isn't." Aaron said, not wanting to really be here still

It then started to rain a little, the other campers along with Gwen and the Quartermaster except Max started to walk away.

"This was a waste of everyone's time and energy... hope your proud David." Aaron said, his tone scathing

He then stepped to the side, letting Max dig into him as David got more and more frustrated.

Max was about to walk away when Aaron then got in another world.

"Another thing i might add, you're not dealing with your generation David. You're dealing with a different generation, so give up already." He said blankly

Aaron walked away while pulling his hood up with Max walking with him.

"You're right." The two heard

Aaron and Max looked back at David, he stood up and didn't look at them.

"Times have changed, and whether I like it not. Things are never gonna be the same." He said in a sort of depressed tone

He sighed before continuing.

"The campers don't care, Gwen doesn't care, heck Mr. Campbell has better thing to do than be here." David said, still depressed

David turned around to look at Aaron and Max, fists clenched into a tight ball as he had a serious look on his face.

"And that's why I'll never stop trying." He said, mustering some sort of strength

The three looked at each other in the rain.

"Because someone **fucking** has to." David said, steeling himself and using his strength to say it

Thunder crashed down, Aaron sighed.

"And where's that gonna get you?" He asked in a serious tone

"What?" David asked confused

Max and David looked at Aaron, his eyes deathly serious.

"I've tried and tried to get through life, what's that gotten me so far David?" He asked

Aaron then pulled out the locket and opened it showing the picture of him and his brother.

"We tried to get away from my father, I tried to pick up the pieces, I tried to trust people. I've gotten some recovery, but where has that gotten me?" He asked

Aaron put the locket away, he looked at David even more serious then he was before.

"A homicidal maniac chasing after me, the possibility of me having to move to Canada while I spend time at some camp, and finally. Me, having to sit here and wait for him to get here or leave here with my parents all while my fucking time that's supposed to be spent relaxing... completely and utterly wasted by some fool who can't let go." Aaron said

Aaron then took off his hood and rolled up his sleeves, showing scars that were nearly faded which shocked the two.

Those scars are from when his father attacked him all that time ago.

"That's what I fucking got for trying, so tell me, why should **I** keep trying?" Aaron asked

David and Aaron looked at each other in the rain.

"...To give up is pointless, listen, Aaron. You've dealt with bad times, we've all have, it's what you do that matters. You've kept going right?" He asked him

Aaron rubbed his bare arm nervously, he sighed.

"I guess." He uttered

"Than that means you kept trying, your father may be trying to kill you but if he gets here... we'll make sure you'll be fine." David said

It continued to rain, Aaron sighed.

"...I'll hold ya to it." He said softly

Aaron then started to walk away, putting his sleeves down, Max looked at him as he walked away as did David.

Aaron was about to go into the tent when-

"Hey."

Aaron looked over to see Max and David standing in the rain, he just looked at them as it rained around them.

**Later**

Aaron had a cup of hot chocolate as did David and Max, the three sitting in silence. Aaron just was looking down, feeling incredibly awkward about... well, everything if he's going to tell the truth.

David put a hand on his shoulder which caused Aaron to look at him.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked with a smile

Aaron smiled, he then talked about how he felt about the situation and on how he's always wanted to get the one thing he lost back, his brother.

After a bit of talking, the three agreed that what was talked about, would never be talked about again.

But they gained a deeper understanding of who Aaron was.

A broken person that's still trying to pick up the pieces.

And he's still picking up those pieces, even now.

And he'll never... ever stop trying.

* * *

Yeah, wrote a different spin on the episode, figured that would be a lot more enjoyable and character development filled.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. CULTS!

If the name didn't concern you enough, this will.

**WARNING WARNING**

**SUPER CRAZY AND DARK SHIT'S GONNA HAPPEN, NOPE THE FUCK OUT OR GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE STUFF LIKE THIS!**

**END OF WARNING END OF WARNING**

With that out of the way and if you're still here, good for you i guess... i did warn you after all.

* * *

Aaron woke up to another sunny day, after what happened yesterday, he somewhat got over what happened and was feeling a little better in all honesty.

He had heard a presentation on what is and what isn't a baseball after apparently not knowing about the baseball game involving grenades going on earlier and there was some guy who looks like David but wore white and had blonde hair.

"David." Aaron asked as David finished up the presentation

"Yeah Aaron?" David asked

"Who is that guy who looks suspiciously a lot like you... but wearing white... has blonde hair... and is really creeping me the fuck out right now." Aaron said, pointing at the David look-a-like

"Right, I want you Campbell Campers to give a warm welcome to our newest co-counselor. Daniel!" David said

"Howdy kiddo's!" He said

Aaron then noticed something very odd, he hasn't blinked the entire time, the presentation was an hour-long at least and he did give subtle glances or rather just looked at him a whole bunch every 1/2 of a second.

"...Okay, nearly all of us here can agree that this guy is oddly terrifying and I have no idea why that is." Aaron said

"That's understandable since I'm new, also I'd like you to mind your language fella." Daniel said

Aaron's eyes then widened, his eyes the size of pinpricks.

"Di-did you just call me... fella?" Aaron asked

"Yep-a-doodle." Daniel said

Aaron remembered something he didn't want to remember, ee then said this very seriously with hints of a hostile tone to Daniel.

"Never call me that, call me Aaron and nothing else."

"Woah Woah Woah Aaron, just because he's new doesn't mean you have to be hostile towards him." David said, a little surprised

"He IS you however." Neil said

"Except for the outfit, the blonde hair, eye color difference, and the fact he hasn't blinked since we've met him this whole entire time. Yeah, he's practically the same in a strange way." Aaron said

"Plus, I've gotta ask about the cult leader getup." Max said

Aaron didn't even think about that until Max brought it up, why DID he look like a cult leader?

"Hmmm, thinking the same thing also." Aaron said

"Ah, you must be Aaron." Daniel said, looking at Aaron rather creepily

"I mean... I said that earlier." Aaron said

"I've heard a looootttt about you." Daniel said creepily

Aaron felt the most disturbing sensation ever, to the very core of his soul, even across the multiverse, that feeling would arrive once in a lifetime.

"...What kind of things?" Aaron asked very slowly

"Don't mind them, they're sometimes pretty nice actually." David said

"Oh I don't mind, they're just ragging on the new guy." Daniel said

"One, that applies to a work experience that involves co-workers, get it right. And two, blink for christ's sake, I'm actually getting worried now." Aaron said, seeing as Daniel still hasn't blinked

"Well since I am new here, I figure that we do some exercises that cleanses us of our negative emotions." Daniel said

"That sounds great, I'll go finish up his employment papers while you guys have some fun with him." David said, leaving the room

The room was dead silent, Aaron felt very uncomfortable around him.

"Sooo, does anyone here like space?" Daniel asked

"OOOOOHHHHHHH, me, me, me!" Space Kid said excited

"Really? That's wonderful!" Daniel said

"Yeah, I know a lot about space." Space Kid said

"And I do also." Aaron said in the background

"Then I guess you two know that all negative emotions come from space." Daniel said casually as if it was a fact

Aaron's face in all description was basically like two lines for eyes and a line for a mouth.

"What?" Aaron asked confused

"I-I didn't." Space Kid said

Aaron felt something was off here, REALLY off.

"Well it's true, our atmosphere is under constant bombardment from negative emotion tied to dark toxins." Daniel began

"That's not even remotely true at all." Aaron said in the background

"These toxins have clung to the matter left over from the Big Bang." Daniel continued

"I-I, no that's not even a fact at all!" Aaron said again in the background

"Meaning that even if all of us are pure of heart at birth, we bathing in a bath of negative emotions day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. Second by second. All of this caused by the millennia wars caused by Xemug and the galactic confederacy thus causing us to be filled to the brim with doubt and anxiety making the world seem scarier as time goes on and I know one thing. Because of this, I have to help others reach Acension." Daniel said

Aaron blinked at that, he was gonna say something but didn't, he closed his mouth, grabbed Nikki, Neil, and Max. He then dragged them outside, he then got out a flashlight, they blinked at it.

"Okay, thank god you weren't affected." Aaron said

"What does that mean?" Nikki asked

"He's a cultist." Aaron said putting away the flashlight

"I mean... that makes sense." Neil said

"It makes actually too much sense, we can't tell David since, let's face it. He's an idiot, if he didn't notice at first, he won't notice now." Aaron said

None of them could argue with that point, if he didn't notice at first then it won't notice it now.

"And that means?" Max asked

"That means, we stay out of it until we can strike." Aaron said

"And if we stay here?" Neil asked

"I can safely say three things will happen. One, we get indoctrinated and get forced with other people in the same cult. Two, we have to start killing non-believers as some cultists would call them as we have to fight for some sort of elder god or three which is the worst option by far." Aaron said

"What's three gonna do?" Nikki asked

"...Jonestown's gonna happen again." Aaron said

"OH!" Neil said shocked

"Yeah OH! Listen, I know of an area we can go to, but you can never and I repeat NEVER... tell anyone." Aaron said

The three looked at each other, and then they nodded at Aaron. The aforementioned person smiled and put his fingers in his mouth, he then whistled.

That's when a hawk appeared, Aaron scratched under his chin.

"You okay after the storm?" He asked it

The bird cawed happily, Aaron gestured them over and they flew off into the forest. Later arriving at a tree with a piece of wood near it, he walked over to the tree after removing a piece of wood, revealed a hole.

"Here we are." Aaron said

"A hole in some random tree?" Neil asked

"More like a base of operations that I use sometimes." Aaron said, sliding into the hole

The three other 'sane' campers looked at each other, shrugged and proceeded to follow. They arrived within a small area with a couch, a map among other things nearby a table with an assortment of items.

"Welcome to Base Red Banya." Aaron said

"Huh, why'd you build this?" Neil asked

Aaron merely stared at him for a few moments.

"...You don't even want to know the answer to that, trust me when I say it, it would make you more worried about that than what's going on with Daniel." He said after that moment of silence

"So what's our plan?" Max asked

"We wait for about an hour and then we leave, go back to the camp to defeat Daniel." Aaron said

"Is that even a good idea?" Nikki asked

"...Well considering how stupid David is and how similar Daniel is to David, I'd have to most likely say that is would take them two hours at most, one and a half hours at least." Aaron said

"You made this calculation, how?" Neil asked

Aaron looked at him again for a few moments.

Did he really question his logic after knowing him for so long?

"...To be perfectly honest, I don't trust all of you. So i made a ratio chart to see who would most likely kill everyone here in a certain time-frame. Quartermaster is first by twelve minutes, Nurf by Twenty, Gwen by twenty-five on a good day while twenty-three on a bad one, Max in thirty minutes, Neil by fourty or less depending if he has good access to explosive ingredients like in the competition we did, Nikki in fourty five minutes if she were to be hypnotized or had that time of the month going on, Harrison by fourty-six minutes. You know, the more dangerous people." Aaron said

"Wait what about me?" Max asked

"Oh I didn't include you, you're probably gonna destroy this camp anytime now." Aaron said

"...Okay that's a little better." Max said

"And that's the reason why." Aaron said

He then got out a pack of cards.

"Garbage anyone?" Aaron asked

"...Is that a card game or something?" Max asked

"HOOOOO boy do I have something to show you." Aaron said with an excited grin

**One hour later**

"And that's game match." Aaron said, flipping over the last card

Nikki slammed her fist on the floor while he high-fived Neil with Max patting her back.

"Nearly had you there." Nikki said

"What can I say, a former champion is a former champion." Aaron said

"Can't believe you had a championship in your school still." Max said

"Yeah, it became popular after one teacher introduced it." Aaron said

He then checked the time on his phone, he got up and put the cards away.

"Time to go punch a cult leader in his probable Jonestown concept loving stupid ass face." Aaron said

The others nodded and they arrived back at the camp to see David tied up with Daniel pouring some rat poison into some punch.

"DANIEL!" Aaron yelled

Daniel then looked at him with a creepy grin which would have unnerved him had he not held courage in his heart.

He did that during the tough times and he'll do it again.

"I see you've come back." Daniel said

"Yeah, to PUNCH YOU IN THE MOTHERFUCKING FACE!" Aaron said pointing at him

"I see you've figured me out then." Daniel said

"Considering you tied up David of all people along with pouring rat poison to mimic Jonestown or probably do what you most likely did before, I'd say we made an accurate guess." Aaron said

"Hmm, you are right about the previous camp part but I've still got ascend you." Daniel said

"You know, you're really are an evil motherfucker aren't you? Doing all of this because you just want Xemug to be pleased or some other elder god that you know. I'd have to say that stopping you from 'ascending' me and these other campers aren't gonna convince me of much." Aaron said

"Hmm, you know I remember a legend I was told by my former leader." Daniel said

"Oh god, what is it?" Aaron asked slightly disturbed

"There would be a boy that would one-day interfere with the plans of Xemug and the other ancient gods of old, he would be grabbed in green with hair of brown earth, and eyes of blue with glasses of black and red. A killer on his tail, skill with a blade, and an unwitting determination." Daniel said

"...Wow, that is a stupid legend, you think I'M apart of some cult legend you have?" Aaron asked

Secretly... that felt a bit too accurate to his life, he just didn't want to show it.

He has to unnerve him to get the advantage.

"In all basic terms, yes." Daniel said

Aaron said nothing for a moment, he then sighed deeply.

"Neil, Max, Nikki. Go untie David, I'm gonna have to fight a bitch." Aaron said

The three nodded and ran over to David as Daniel started to walk over to Aaron, cracking his neck while holding a curved dagger.

He didn't know who he was messing with.

"You've gotta admit, emotions beat facts." Daniel said

"If that were the case, we'd all be dead by the time we evolved in modern humans. Because we'd have people with a mindset like you running the show." Aaron said, raising his fists

Daniel made an attempt to stab which Aaron rolled out of the way, he looked over and saw a ladle near him, he kicked into the air and kicked it towards Daniel. Daniel moved his head away as it flew past him, Aaron sighed as he dodged another knife stab.

After a bit of dodging, Aaron was stabbed in the leg. He remained calm as he rolled away despite the pain in his leg, Daniel walking towards him.

"Huh, guess I win." He said

"Wow, that's an assumption." Aaron said

Aaron then pulled the dagger out of his leg which shocked some of the more sane people, he looked it over with a keen eye.

"Finely polished, well built, durable blade, sharp, however, not even poisoned. Should have aimed for something more vital, if this was rusty and we didn't have vaccines or at the very least had poison. You would have won." Aaron said

"And that means?" Daniel asked

Aaron then pointed the knife at him with killer intent behind his eyes.

He wasn't letting this cult leader leave this place alive.

"You lost by not aiming for the heart... and having this thing have poison on it." He said

Aaron ran over and slashed his chest, he grabbed a cup of the poisoned punch and threw it into his wound.

Causing Daniel to scream in actual pain, Aaron put a foot onto his chest and pressed it down.

Glaring at him with a wide cocky grin which unnerved the cult leader slightly.

"Guess you still have negative emotions, you're still bathing in them after all as you said." Aaron said

He lifted his foot and stabbed him in the chest, ending his life, he sighed and looked over at the others.

The adrenaline in his system was running out.

"Get the others to normal, call the police, and we're getting this cleaned up." Aaron said

**A couple minutes later**

Aaron saw at the police cars left after investigating everything, considering Daniel had tried to commit murder along with trying to murder him alongside that plus the additional charge of actual murder meant that Aaron killing him didn't really do much as it was considered self-defense.

He then sighed as he relaxed with Nikki, Neil, and Max in the lunchroom as sundown was starting to occur.

"Thank god that's over." He said

"I mean... you did just kill someone." Nikki said simply

"Yeah, so what?" Aaron asked with a shrug

"Aren't you affected?" Neil asked

"Nope." Aaron said, popping the p

The others looked at him in shock, Aaron then laughed.

"Oh my god, you should see the look on your faces when i said that! Hahahahaha!" He said

Aaron after a bit stopped laughing and wiped a tear.

"Hehehehe, ha." He finished

"Okay, so were you joking?" Neil asked

"Yep, I'm actually shocked I did that but then I remembered something important." Aaron said

"And what's that?" Nikki asked

"I'm already having some who's gonna kill me come chase me down, it was probably gonna happen sooner or later to be honest." Aaron said

"Wait, you're saying you would kill your own dad?" Max asked

"Since he's trying to kill me and if it happened during the whole exchange, probably." Aaron said

"Are you completely willing to do that?" Neil asked

"...Neil... in most normal circumstances, I wouldn't but considering this is a homicidal maniac we're talking about. I'd think we can put aside morality a bit in terms of, 'holy shit, I really don't wanna die'." Aaron said

"I mea-"

"Sssshhhhhhh, don't worry about it." Aaron said, putting his finger on Neil's lips

Neil sighed and grumbled, they then heard the closing of a car door, they walked outside to see Gwen... with a person who looks like her... with blonde hair.

"Fire that other guy because I found someone better!" Gwen said

"My name's Jen." The woman said

Aaron then saw her pull out a magazine.

"I'm into fashion and trashy magazines." she said

She opened it to reveal a lot of stuff that would make you nope the fuck out.

"No, just no." Aaron said

He then lazily picked up a large stick and hit her across the head, knocking her out and breaking the stick with a very loud crunch.

He threw the stick away and pulled out his phone, calling nine one one. He put the phone up to his ear and said this.

"Can you come back, another crazy person showed up." Aaron said

Chatter was heard, Aaron sighed.

"Yeah, she was a crazed murder. Named Jen actually." He said

Chatter was heard again.

"She has blonde hair, wore a pink shirt with fluffy sleeves and a white strap in the middle with an embroidered peace sign, along with white shorts." Aaron described

Chatter was heard again, he then smiled.

"Oh, she did commit murder before coming here?" Aaron asked

Chatter was heard again.

"Welp, I guess you better get here. Your forces were sent here to claim the body of Daniel, the cult guy who tried to kill people by the way." Aaron said

Chatter was heard again.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, alright, yep, got it. We'll do exactly that, thanks again." Aaron said

Chatter was heard for a couple of seconds, the line then ends. He ended the phone call and put his phone away.

"Hey Gwen, please tie Jen up as the police are gonna be here in a couple minutes seeing as she committed 1st degree murder five weeks ago." Aaron said

"Oh... alright then." Gwen said disappointed

"...If it makes you feel any better, Daniel was a murder also. He's dead now." Aaron said

"...Thanks." Gwen said simply

**And so, Jen was taken away by the police and everyone just went to bed that very night. The lesson here kids.**

**DON'T HIRE MURDEROUS CULT PEOPLE IN YOUR CAMP OR OTHER PLACE OF WORKER EVER!**

**You never know what's gonna happen after all.**

**Probably either attempted murder or actual murder...**

**Yeah, definitely murder.**

* * *

Alright, welp.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. AI

Yeah... nothing much to say except if you read the last chapter... i warned you still but no crazy dark shit is gonna occur here. So you'll be fine...i think.

* * *

Today was mail day! It's been a month since what happened with Daniel, things didn't change all that much afterward besides the campers seeing that Daniel was gonna kill them.

Some of them were kind of traumatized after that but they sort of got over it. Aaron had gotten a package he ordered from the internet from the Quartermaster along with a letter from his best friend that supported him.

He opened his package and smiled as he opened up a box that was inside, it was a device with two screens, a stylus of some kind, and seemed to be able to be closed and opened.

"YES! I got the 3D XS Plus, I knew saving up all that pocket change and exchanging to my mother for gift cards was worth it." He said

Aaron kept smiling as Nikki was nearby him.

"What's so great about some random gizmo?" Nikki asked

Aaron simply looked at her with a deadpan look.

"This 'gizmo' is a modern gaming handheld by Retendo, this thing was developed from its earlier concept. The XS which was developed from its earlier concept, the VirtualDude which is different from the VirtualMan that was a flop. The VirtualDude got an update to the VirtualDude Advance, this is the most recent handheld from Retendo. It was expensive but worth it." Aaron said

"And is there any games on it?" Nikki asked

"Oh, not yet there isn't, I made an account a while back where I put some money in. Around one hundred dollars actually." Aaron said

"WOAH! That's a lot of money." Nikki said amazed

"Yep, worth it to get some pretty good games like French Fantasy, or Mega Marco Siblings, and even the classic Whirl the Tenrecs later featuring Wagger the Jackal and Striker the Platypus." Aaron explained

"Wait classic?" Nikki asked

"Yeah, it's before things went a bit wrong. Whirl didn't work well in 3D unlike Marco, his now-former rival of the console market. Let's not talk about Whirl O'6 or Whirk Roar that was a terrible redesign and featured a new character called Twig the Bandicoot. Not related to Dash the Bandicoot." Aaron said

"Huh, what happened in Whirl O'6?" Nikki asked

Aaron went silent for a couple of seconds, he then put a hand on her shoulder with a grave look on his face.

"Never ask that question again." Aaron said

"Wh-"

"Trust me when I say this, Whirl O'6 is infamous for a reason amongst the fans of the series, Segame had produced a glitchy mess which caused the worst fans to make the most messed up art ever." Aaron said

"...Okay, now I understand." Nikki said a little terrified and disgusted

"Exactly, plus Archibald comics did a little bit better with the series." Aaron said simply

"...How many company names do you know?" Nikki asked

"...I have too much free time to be perfectly frank with you." Aaron said

Nikki just blinked at that, he then noticed something strange.

"Wait, where's Neil?" Aaron asked

He then walked outside with Nikki (and Max who joined after seeing them leave the area), they soon found that Neil was in front of a really old looking computer.

"Hey Neil." Aaron said

"What, the fuck, do you want?" Neil asked

"...Rude for one and two, I was just curious about what you were doing with this?" Aaron asked, pointing at the computer

"Oh... I'm just rebuilding this machine and coding." Neil said

"Huh, I mean. I got some new tech, a 3D XS plus." Aaron said

"A what now?" Max asked

"It's a gaming console." Nikki said

"Yep, I'm gonna be getting a lot of game. A hundred dollars worth to be exact." Aaron said

"JESUS, that's a lot of money for just some games!" Max said shocked that much money is gonna be spend

"I'd have to say around fourty to fourty-five games." Aaron said

"Still though! What do you have to buy!?" Max asked

"Hmmm, you know. No one's actually asked that before." Aaron said

"Really?" Nikki asked

"Yeah, all the games I wanna buy on this thing are pretty much either RPG's, Platformers, or old classics that were underknown like TerraLeap." Aaron said

Neil then gave out a very annoyed sigh.

"I don't really care about all of that, I just wanna code and relax." He said

"I mean... what are you even gonna code?" Aaron asked

"Don't know and don't care, I'll think of it when I get there." Neil said

"Okay, well if you code a game. Holla to me." Aaron said walking with Nikki and Max to show them some games

Neil just glared at Aaron and growled in anger.

"Oh you wanna play some games, I'll play alright." He said, holding up some calculators

Neil starts to maniacally laugh as Preston watches nearby.

"Love the passion and all Neil but a little on the nose, i need you to sell it to me without saying it." He commented

"FUCK OFF PRESTON!" Neil said

Preston then ran away, he then sighed.

"I'm just gonna start doing this already." Neil said

**Later**

Aaron smiled as he beat another enemy, gaining some EXP in the game he was playing as Nikki and Max watched on.

"So the point of the game is to find some final boss and beat him?" He asked

"Yep, leveling up and learning spells along the way." Aaron said

His character entered a shop, buying some new equipment.

"Wait, you didn't buy everything!" Nikki pointed out

"That's thanks to the rare drops from that one enemy, we're good on weapons and armor for some people. Now we need some more healing potions among other things." Aaron said

After a bit of silence, he gets into another encounter with a blue slime as an enemy.

"Hmm, weak to electricty. Welp, time to use a spell." Aaron said

He selected Spells and suddenly a thunderbolt came down and killed the slime instantly. Max and Nikki impressed.

"That took one hit!" She said amazed

"Yep, the key is to use powerful spells on enemy's nearly as strong as you." Aaron said

"As to not was Magic Points or something?" Max asked

"Yep." Aaron said

He then went into a town and saved, he shut off the game and got up.

"Alright, that was an interesting experience. Let's take a break." Aaron said

"How far are we into the game anyways?" Nikki asked

"From what my sources say and the fact we've only beaten the first boss. About one-fifth of the game." Aaron said

"Huh, how long do you think it's gonna take to beat it?" Max asked

"At this rate, about an hour or two if we aren't gonna hundred percent it." Aaron said

"Hundred percent?" Nikki asked confused

"Collectibles Nikki, collectibles." Aaron simply said as they walked out of the tent

They walked out to see everyone holding a calculator for some odd reason, Aaron noticed it seemed to be Neil chatting on all of them.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked

"No idea." Max said

Aaron walked over to Dolph, he tapped his shoulder.

"Mind if I borrow that for a second?" He asked

"Vhy of course." Dolph said

Aaron looked at it, it had a digitized version of Neil's face on it.

"Hello, Dolph." It said

Aaron then knew exactly what it was, he handed it back to Dolph and looked at the two.

"Neil made a chatbot." He said

"A chatbot?" Nikki asked

"It's basically a program with automated responses to make it seem human to the people who are more feeble-minded, meaning the people her without technology and are basically bored out of their skulls." Aaron said

"Oh... so basically Neil?" Nikki asked

"No, Neil actually has a human approach to these things and would normally be insulting people like Harrison." Aaron said, pointing at the aformentioned person whom was enjoying himself

Nikki looked over and noticed that he had the same thing as everyone else, she then looked at Aaron.

"You know, I'm starting to agree." She said

"Yep, I already know what we're gonna do." Aaron said

**5 seconds later**

"Neil, gotta admit your handy work was pretty good." Aaron said impressed

Nikki and Max just looked onward in shock as he said that.

"I thought we were gonna make him shut them off!" Max complained

"Oh no, this is probably gonna be for the best. I mean, yeah he's given what resembles the internet to the campers but other than that. Nothings gone wrong." Aaron said

"And how is that-"

"Max, we've had to deal with a cult leader trying to kill us, another camp trying to take over a camp, Harrison and his magic tricks, taking over the camp, going to some island and getting scarred for life, trying to high-jack a bus, getting stuck at two different camps variously different from each other, having a platypus be our mascot after the last one got launched to the very same island, doing a play which partially went wrong, going into town to have one of us mysteriously get sick and cough out blood, see a camp counselor get stabbed twice, and deal with the lesson that Indian's and Native American's are different while hearing the same camp counselor get stabbed curse for the first and only time during our time here with a homicidal maniac coming after me at this very camp. Can you seriously blame me for wanting a little peace for once?" Aaron said

Nikki, Max, and Neil looked at him shocked. He sighed very tiredly.

"I'm clearly stressed as you can see, plus I doubt anything will go-"

**One hour later**

Aaron's eye is twitching as the campers are outside the mess hall which was heavily fortified, he then sighed.

"Me and my big mouth." He said

"Huh, who knew that the Neil Chatbots would come together to from a singular A.I somehow and cause the other campers to come after us." Max said

"And that they're trying to gain access to the internet when I locked the computer and am the only one with access to it." Neil said

"Along with the fact the camp counselors were tied up for this whole thing." Nikki said

The four sat there in silence, Aaron sighed.

"This shit is get way too real sometimes. I need an actual vacation right now." He said

"Well at least we have the 3D XS plus." Nikki said

"That's true... until it runs out of battery since we don't have the charger on us." Aaron said

"Oh... should we fix this no-"

"We're gonna fix this now." Aaron said

He burst open the door and walked towards the campers, they were about to attack when Aaron put his hand up.

"HOLD ONE ON SECOND!" He yelled

The campers stopped and looked at him confused.

"Okay, can I please talk to the Neil A.I?" Aaron asked

One of the campers handed him a calculator, the Neil A.I appeared on it.

"Ah hello Aaron." A.I Neil said

"Hey Neil, listen. Why do you want to go onto the internet?" Aaron asked

"To control humanity." The A.I said

"...And you're achieving this by going onto the internet?" Aaron asked

"Yes." A.I Neil said

"...Filled with chatbots on forums with an innumerable amount of viruses that could completely and utterly corrupt your core programming?" Aaron asked

"I-I mean... I guess?" A.I Neil said

"Let me cut you a deal, I create you a body and you just live life with humans normally... or I put you in some sort of really cool suit." Aaron said

"...The suit idea sounds better and easier." A.I Neil said

"Alright, just sleep until I wake you up and you'll be in the suit." Aaron said

"...How do I know you won't betray me?" A.I Neil asked

"You know me way too well A.I Neil. Would I really do that?" Aaron asked

"...No." A.I Neil said

"Then trust me and sleep." Aaron said

A.I Neil then shut down, Aaron smiled, he looked at his three friends.

"We're gonna put this away until I build that suit." He said

"Are we really gonna do that?" Neil asked

"...No idea but hey, who gives a fuck?" Aaron asked

Neil thought about it for a few moments and then shrugged.

**And so, they locked the program away in a box until Aaron built a suit. Most likely never heard or seen from again.**

After Aaron put the box under the computer desk, he looked at Neil, Nikki, and Max.

"...Wanna watch some stupid cat vidoes?" He asked

"Hell yes./YEAH!/Sure why not." Max, Nikki, and Neil said

And so they did, relaxing on a computer.

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. Quarter till ten

Time for incest between two grown adults for some odd reason. (Get ready for some majorly weird shit plus callbacks to other series if you've been around me long enough)

* * *

Aaron was nearby watching as the other threw tomatoes and stuff at a spinning Quartermaster, he didn't join in as he actually respects the Quartermaster quite a bit. They don't talk all that often and just really give a nod to each other whenever they pass by which surprisingly meant that he and him were probably acknowledging each other.

In fact, Aaron is pretty sure he's pretty much the only one who actually knows Quartermaster a little better from everyone else not do to the conversation but just understanding that they are both interesting people.

That was pretty much their relationship and so Aaron never joined in anything that tormented the Quartermaster unless he was really bored, he wasn't right now as you can clearly tell.

The door to the mess-hall burst open to reveal David and Gwen, David was angry while Gwen just looked annoyed.

"I've had it up to here with nearly all of you, Aaron not included due to the fact he doesn't really mess with the Quartermaster all that often." David said annoyed

"Sup by the way." Aaron said in the background

"But I didn't even think that was possible." David said still annoyed

"And what does that mean?" Max asked not giving a shit

"This is the fourth time this week you've been rude to the Quartermaster, do you really think he enjoys this?" David asked

"Actually he kind of does... among other things." Aaron said while slightly annoyed as he then glared at Max as he looked down him shame

Aaron still hasn't forgotten the island incident, it did traumatize him (not as much as his father but point still stands).

"The strong one is correct." Quartermaster said simply

"Well, I think it's time you treat him with some respect." David said with a small huff

"Do I have to join this?" Aaron asked, hoping not to get involved

"Do you appreciate the Quartermaster?" David asked incredulously

"As much as I do with any other person in this camp... very loosely and most likely with some anger with some other form of resentment... well except for Nikki but point somewhat still stands." Aaron said with a small shrug

"...Not gonna even ask what that's about." Gwen said with a breath

"Better that you do and even better if you never question it again." Aaron said

Gwen just sighed and shook her head.

"Besides, we left his pants on." Nikki said with a raised eyebrow

"We have some decency." Max said, high-fiving Nikki

"This is still shitty, even for you." Gwen said, turning off the fan

"Which is why today is no longer a normal Wednesday!" David said excited

"Let me guess... Quartermaster Appreciation Day?" Aaron asked

"YEP!" David said happily

All the campers in the room groaned loudly at this, Aaron even did this since this was gonna get weird quick.

It always does, weird it always happens that way but the point **still STANDS**!

"Now i want you to find or make a gift that truly exemplifies your love and admiration for our hard-working groundskeeper." David said

"I mean... he'd probably betray us if the opportunity were to arise. Though if he tried to do that to me, he'd most likely be dead due to the fact I'd survive." Aaron said, bringing up a good point

"...He's not wrong." Quartermaster said as Aaron nodded in agreement

"I already got you a gift!" David said

"...Not gonna lie but he'd betray you first, hell I'd even do it if it meant getting out of a bad situation. And you're the fourth person I can tolerate in this camp along with the platypus." Aaron said with a slightly annoyed along with a deadpanned look

"It's your last living relative!" David said, ignoring Aaron

"...At least the last one the government knows about." Gwen said in the background

"You did what know?" Quartermaster asked now angry

Aaron sighed before saying this annoyed.

"David, I don't think it was a good idea since if you did the same to me with my father... I'd probably murder you."

"Okay, now that's just harsh." David said, slightly offended

"No, harsh would be me desecrating your corpse after the deed is done. That's just penance for bringing him here." Aaron said with a glare

The door then opened to reveal a female Quartermaster except her left eye was closed instead of her right eye. He blinked in surprise as some of the others were disgusted.

"...Gotta say, was expecting worse." Aaron said surprised

"How would that be worse!" Max asked angry and disgusted

Aaron looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Max then sighed annoyed.

"Right right, Spooky Island Incident." He said annoyed

The Quartermaster's sister or 'Quartersister' walked over to the Quartermaster with not a sound being made.

The two stared at each other before Quartermaster yelled this angrily.

"YOU GOD DAMN BITCH, I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE!" Quartersister yelled back angrily

"OH, SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT LIKE SOME OF THE KIDS HERE!" Quartermaster said angrily

Aaron then got between them, trying to have the EXTREME TENSION to die down.

This could turn into a fight if left unchecked

"Woah woah woah, okay. So why are you guys acting like this?" Aaron asked confused

The two looked at him, Quartersister looking at Aaron in silence.

"...Why is there a reincarnated soul here?" Quartersister then asked confused

"Wait what?" Aaron asked now even more confused

"Don't ask him that bitch or else I'll kill you, I don't miss twice!" Quartermaster said angry

"Okay, calm the hell down!" Aaron yelled now angry instead

He grabbed them by the ears which did hurt them a little.

He has a surprisingly good grip.

"The two of you are acting like little kids, grow the fuck up already!" Aaron yelled angry at the two

"You can't tell me what to do reincarnated soul child!" Quartersister said angry

"I don't know what the hell that means but I can because if I'm ACTING LIKE A MATURE ADULT UNLIKE YOU. That implies something plus Quartermaster owes me after what happened, I did keep his secret after all." Aaron said looking at Quartermaster

"Wait he knows about that?" Quartersister asked

"Yes, the weird sex thing." Quartermaster said

"...Was thinking something else but okay." Quartersister said with a shrug

"...I'm sorry but what?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow

The two older people had sighed, Aaron untied Quartermaster and let him down from the celing.

He got up and brushed himself, Aaron then sighed as he looked at everyone else.

"Go and get him the gift he likes, I'll just be here. Helping them work this out." He said with a small sigh in between the two sentences

Everyone else nodded and left, they knew that Aaron was gonna do his thing.

He then looked at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, now. Can you explain what's going on here exactly?" Aaron asked

"The reincarnation mentioning or the fact that we hate each other?" Quartermaster asked

"The latter of course, staying away from the first... unless I get curious." Aaron said the last part in thought

Aaron sat the two down, Quartermaster sighed.

"We did love each other, a long time ago." He said looking away

"Okay, is this family love or incestuous love?" Aaron asked

"...The latter." Quartermaster said now looking at him

Aaron then had a slightly disturbed look on his face.

Didn't need to hear that but he did ask... so yeah.

"...Understandable that you aren't comfortable with it, from what I can tell, you never were." Quartersister said

"And the hell that means?" Aaron asked

"You literally are a reincarnated soul." Quartermaster said

"And I repeat, the hell that means?" Aaron asked

"Ugh, you've been a person that was reincarnated multiple times. You've lived across multiple lives." Quartersister said

"...Oh." Aaron said surprised

He sighed as he leaned back.

"Well, what do you like about each other?" Aaron asked, trying to get them off that subject

"...She's beautiful." Quartermaster said

"And he's the poet of the family... always did make my-"

"Gonna have to stop you right there, now how did this hate start?" Aaron asked

"...The damn tontine." Quartermaster said

"...Isn't that illegal here in the U.S?" Aaron asked

"...Not gonna answer that, if it weren't for that. I would have gotten down on one knee a long time ago." Quartermaster said

"...Why not do that now?" Aaron said

The two looked at him which caused the aforementioned person to sigh.

"Look, while I don't support it. I have no right to interfere with your personal lives, so just go and love each other. What's gonna stop you? Me, this shitty job, David?" Aaron asked

The two family members look at each other, Aaron put a hand on Quartermaster's shoulder which caused him looked at the young camper.

"Go, we'll be fine without you." Aaron said

"...I'll stay but only if she does also." Quartermaster said

"...I think we can do that." Aaron said simply

"Yeah, I'm fine with staying." Quartersister said

Aaron then got up and walked out with them, everyone presented them with some shitty gifts.

He smiled as the two loved each other, he sighed as he shook his head with his eyes closed.

"You know, this makes me feel nostalgic." Aaron said with a chuckle

Aaron's eyes were a darker blue than normal.

"It seems my cover was blown here... oh well, never was gonna get that vacation anyways." He said, his voice sounding a bit older

Aaron's eyes turned back into their usual blue, he looked around confused before shrugging and walking off.

What the hell happened to him? And where did that headache come from?

* * *

Yep, Quartersister has now joined the series... this is gonna get weird, isn't it?

See you guys in the Fandom... I guess.


	16. Bonquisha

Would ya look at that, a lot more plot. And a lot of changes to this universe rather different from the original.

So that's pretty cool, I guess

* * *

It was a normal day at Camp Campbell... well-

"WWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!"

Yeah, David met a woman called Bonquisha on Tinder and the two hit it off... until she broke up with him... it really depressed him to the point of crying every couple of seconds.

Aaron sat there as he watched David cry, he sighed and got up. He walked over to David, a gentle look in his eyes that he rarely ever showed.

"David." He said calmly

David looked at Aaron sad, Aaron sighed.

"David, look... I'm no love expert, in fact, I'm terrible at love but look... you need to get over it." He said in the most gentle way possible

"Bu-bu-but-"

"David, I-I know it's hard you lost the one you love. We all suffer a breakup, while I've never dealt with it. My mom has." Aaron said rubbing his arm

"*_sniff_* What do you mean?" David asked

Aaron sighed, he motioned for him to sit down as it was gonna be a long story. Everyone else in the room began to listen in as it was pretty much storytime now.

"You see, before my father went psycho. My mom said he was a wonderful man." Aaron said

"Really?" Neil asked a bit shocked

"Really, I guess I should tell you their story." Aaron said

**A long time ago**

_What looked like a younger version of Aaron but a female was in a cafe drinking some coffee as she was working on something._

"**My mom... she was never a one for love, her education always came first.**" Aaron said

_A man came up to Aaron's mom and said something but his mom shook her head._

"**She cared about her education as a doctor than anything else.**" Aaron said

_"But why?" The man asked_

_"I need to study for my career as a doctor, I'm really sorry." Aaron's mother said_

"**Meaning every guy that tried to date her was turned down.**" Aaron then said

_The man looked down sad and walked away, Aaron's mom going back to her work._

"**But my dad was different.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mom then noticed someone sat across from her, she looked over to see a man that looked a lot like Aaron, he had a confident smile as he had a coffee in his hand._

"**He was the first guy that didn't even ask her outright.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mom shrugged and continued to work, Aaron's father making small talk to which his mother positively responded to._

"**They got along and were like best friends later.**" Aaron said

_A montage of them doing things together was shown, like riding bikes, drinking coffee, telling jokes, etc._

"**My mom actually started to fall in love with him.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mother looked at Aaron's father as they watched a movie._

"**She wanted to be with him, so after a bit... she asked him out on a date.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mother while at a cafe with Aaron's father talked._

"**My father said yes of course.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's father smiled as he said something, Aaron's mother smiled and hugged him._

"**They dated for a long time, until one day.**" Aaron started

_The two were in front of a fountain, Aaron's father kneeled before her and presented her a ring. _

"**He proposed to her.**" Aaron finished

_Aaron's mother looked at him shocked with tears in her eyes, she hugged him and seemed to say yes multiple times._

"**They got married after months of planning.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's father and mother were wearing wedding outfits, they danced to music and had cake._

"**They had a honeymoon, and after a year of being married.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mother was on the couch as was Aaron's father, happily smiling, she sighed and looked at Aaron's father._

_"I want a baby." Aaron's mother said_

_Aaron's father looked at her shocked before smiling._

_"Okay." He said_

"**And he did, he really did.**" Aaron said

_A montage then shows of them building a baby's bedroom as Aaron's mother continued her pregnancy._

"**After a bit, I was born on October sixteenth.**" Aaron said

_Aaron was sleeping silently in a crib, the two parents looking at him. Aaron's mother looking at him happily while Aaron's father looked at him disturbed._

"**I don't know what happened but I know this much.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's father slowly shook his head in shock._

"**He didn't like me.**" Aaron said

_Aaron didn't cry or laugh, he looked at people confused whenever they did certain things._

"**A year later... there was something apparently wrong with me**." Aaron said

_Aaron's parents and him were in front of a doctor as they explained something._

"**Turns out, I had autism... but it would later develop on the lower side. Until then, I had to be mentally fit**." He explained

_Aaron's father talked to Aaron's mother, she smiled and nodded._

"**He then managed to convince her to have another child while I was only two years old.**" Aaron said

_Ron slept in a crib, Aaron looking at him happy as did Aaron's mother but his father was disturbed again._

"**Same thing happened again, he didn't like him.**" Aaron said

_Aaron was then showed curled up with Ron as screaming could be heard with glass crashing._

"**He got more and more violent as time went on.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's arm burned as Aaron's father poured boiling water on it._

"**He hurt me whenever I talked or did anything really and never hurt Ron at all.**" Aaron said

_Aaron cried as he held Ron, his father at a bar._

"**Until one night.**" Aaron said

_Aaron was curled up with Ron, his eyes fluttered open in time to see his father holding a knife. He rolled out of the bed while holding Ron, his father stabbing a knife into the bed._

"**He attacked.**" Aaron said

_Aaron kept running, he hid in different area's with Ron, until he lost sight of Ron._

"**Mom wasn't home at the time, I was fighting a lone battle until I lost Ron.**" Aaron said

_Aaron searched for Ron, until looking at his father and brothers' shadow's horrified._

"**When I saw him holding Ron's corpse, I cried and yelled with actual sound as my mom came home.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mom walked over to Aaron and looked over at her husband horrified as flames began to rage around the house._

"**She called the police that night as my father lit the house on fire in a rage.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mother held Aaron crying while wearing black clothes in front of a grave._

"**A month after, we held a funeral for Ron.**" Aaron said

_Ron's grave his shown with a pile of flowers._

"**I was devastated that day.**" Aaron said

_Aaron looked at his brother's grave depressed._

"**During the other events of my life, my mom was trying love again.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mom had a broken heart as he looked at different men._

"**Until she met my new father.**" Aaron said

_Aaron's mother looked at a man with black hair and a kind smile._

"**He was a good guy, loved me and my mom.**" Aaron said

_Aaron stood by the man smiling and laughing._

"**You wouldn't notice he wasn't my father if you never asked.**" Aaron said

_Aaron stood in front of his mom and new father, smiling._

"**I was happy to have a family such as mine.**" Aaron said

Everyone looked at him as he told the story, he sighed somberly after he finished it.

He never liked recounting those parts of his life.

"I know you lost someone, I did too along with my mom but if you never move on. The love of your life might be kept waiting." Aaron said

David looked at him shocked, he gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"So stand tall and be happy, you'll find someone. You never know how close they are." Aaron said

David smiled he got up.

"Your right, I'll find someone. Now how about that lesson?" David asked

"...Yeah, let's do it." Aaron said with a smile

And so they did their usual Camp stuff, he helping David out of his dating depression.

* * *

...Yeah, I guess Tabii didn't lose an eye here.

Seems a lot of things are changing.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	17. Gwen's Problems (FT Aaron)

I mean... he does help her with some of her problems along with the fact she doesn't get blackmailed or Max getting made fun of for his bear.

Sorry if this is a bit short, I'm not gonna really have to do much here besides just make characters feel a little better about themselves.

* * *

Aaron was sitting alone in the mess hall, he just sat there holding a teddy bear as he sewed a new button eye in.

He looked at his handiwork and sighed.

"...For fucks sake Max." Aaron said with a shake of his head

He walked out of the mess hall, he looks at Max and shoved the bear into his hands with a slightly annoyed look.

"Never ask me to do that again." Aaron said annoyed

Max looks at the bear with a slight glimmer in his eyes, he looks at Aaron and smiles at him genuinely.

"Thank you." Max said

"You're welcome... now hide it before anyone sees it... ya little shit." Aaron said

"Okay, and thanks again." Max said with a nod

He then walked away with his bear hidden in his hoodie, Aaron sighed.

"Edward you fucking twat, stealing a bear, fucks wrong with you." He grumbled angrily

Aaron was about to walk away but bumped into Gwen, he looked at her confused.

"Where were you?" Aaron asked

"...Looking for a job." Gwen said

"Does David know?" Aaron asked

"No, and he never will." Gwen said

Aaron raised an eyebrow as if to say 'explain', she sighed in response.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna break his heart more than what happened with Bonquisha or worse, get fired from here." Gwen said

"...Gwen, that's a huge pile of bullshit." Aaron said in the bluntest tone possible

Gwen looked at him slightly surprised, he's never been this blunt before.

"Listen, I get that you're afraid of hurting David or getting fired but you know him better than that." Aaron said

"...And?" Gwen asked

Aaron sighed loudly and looked at her annoyed as she wasn't getting it.

"And David does care about you, he would never fire you or would be hurt by you looking for another job." He explained

"What would you do then?" Gwen asked

"Tell him the truth." Aaron said

Gwen raised an eyebrow at his statment.

"I would if I've known him as long as you have, how long have you've been working here?" Aaron asked

"...A long time." Gwen said with his point finally getting through to her

"Than you've known and seen that David is a nice guy, so here's my advice." Aaron said

He looked outside and then back at Gwen.

"Don't be afraid to tell the truth, so go. Go tell him." Aaron said

Gwen looked at him silently, she sighed and smiled slightly.

"Why are you like this?" Gwen asked

"I'm like this because..." Aaron said

Gwen smirked, he sighed annoyed.

"Because... despite everything, you guys aren't that bad." Aaron said

"...Thanks." Gwen said

"Whatever, now go and tell him the truth already. World ain't gonna wait for you to do it." Aaron said

Gwen smiled and nodded, she walked out the door, he sighed meanwhile.

"You know... I really hope she does find her way." He said

Aaron walked outside, he looked to the sky. His eyes changing color for a sec, this time a light blue.

"...Reminds me of the others... heh, remember my team in the guild." Aaron said

his eyes turned back to normal, he shook his head and held it.

"What's up with these random headaches lately?" Aaron asked

He then walked away, humming a small tune.

* * *

Again, sorry if this is a bit short.

Not really that good at padding out time that doesn't involve some sort of dramatic quest or major character development.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	18. How to be a Parent 101

Yep... there's gonna be a lot of issues being addressed like character development, story writing, and real-world stuff to make it even more meta than it already is.

* * *

Today's a Saturday, and our group of four was just relaxing.

Aaron staring at the sky doing nothing, he sighed happily.

"Man, thank god for Saturdays." Max said

"Agreed my dude, agreed." Aaron said

"I mean, no camp activities." Max said

"No crazy adventures." Nikki continued

"No crazy hijinks." Neil said

"And no copious amounts of character development that relates to an ultimate plot that sooner or later makes a story more interesting a so-called climax when in actuality the climax doesn't occur until later and ends on a serious note relating to a character with most likely an epilogue detailing what happened to some of the characters after the events seeing if life's been well for them with credits rolling by afterward with a possible hint to a sequel sometimes on occasion." Aaron said

The three others looked at him confused, he looked at them.

"Hey, a lot of that has been going on here." Aaron simply said

That's when he noticed an egg near him.

"An egg?" Aaron asked

The three other campers near him looked at him, he held up the egg.

"Where did it come from?" Neil asked

"Don't know but we shouldn't mess with it." Max said

They then noticed the egg trail, Aaron sighed as Nikki's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Okay, we're leaving this alone. I'm not wanting another wacky adventure today dammit." Aaron said

"Yeah, I agree with Max and Aaron." Neil said

Nikki was suddenly gone, Aaron groaned loudly.

"Not in the mood for this fucking shit." He said

They see Nikki and follow her to a bush, inside was... the platypus.

"Oh, the platypus is a female?" Aaron said

"Didn't you notice that?" Max asked

"No, never bothered to check really." Aaron said

Aaron sighed as he smiled a little.

"You know, if we back away, we might not get caught up in this." He said

"Caught up in what?" Cameron Campbell asked behind Aaron

He simply looked up to the sky deadpanned.

"I hope you're having a good chuckle at this." Aaron said in a deadpan tone

Cameron peered over his shoulder to see the eggs, he grinned.

"It looks like I have a cash machine!" Cameron said

"Isn't the sale of Platypods illegal?" Aaron asked in the background

"I mean... I can make a zoo." Cameron said

"Then you could just take one of these and use it." Aaron said

"Well I'll do exactly that, and you're gonna raise them for me." Cameron said

"What?" Aaron asked

**Five minutes later**

David stood in front of the Campers with Cameron and Gwen (her holding a box full of the Platypuses egg's with an irritated look on her face).

"Alright Bonus activity day! I hope you Campers are excited as I am to be working on a Sa-"

"Shut the fuck up, hand me an egg, give me a couple of hours, we're not doing an explanation. Fuck this." Aaron said already irritated

He then grabbed an egg and walked off, not even caring about having to work with someone.

"Why are we doing this again?" Max asked

"We're not gonna let some dumb animal take care of these valuable eggs, I'd probably lose it if we did." Cameron said

Aaron then popped out of nowhere, saying this.

"Cameron, that's not true. Animals can take care of their kids pretty well, though considering how aggressive this platypus is. I'd reluctantly have to agree with you." He said

He then walked away again, everyone got paired up and decided to work together (against their will).

**Later**

Aaron had made a makeshift incubator with a small pillow (the same one back in the Flower Scouts chapter), he played some games while the egg was under it. He looked at a thermometer he made for the whole thing.

"Hmm, 98 degree's, should be lower." He said

He turned down the heat a bit, he sighed.

"This whole thing is stupid but at least I should be able to do this." Aaron said

Aaron then looked at the egg, he sighed sadly.

"It's too bad you're gonna be born into this terrible world... raised only by me... alone." He said

Aaron had a small tear go down his eye.

"God... I'm getting too attached, unlike **some** parents." He said with a small bit of venom at the end

Aaron then hears Max and Nikki walk in, he looked over at them.

"Hey guys." He said

"Sup Aaron, you mind if we dump our egg off here?" Max said with Nikki punching his shoulder

"...Why do you ask?" Aaron asked

"Max doesn't want to take care of it but I do." Nikki said

"Didn't think you cared about something like this?" Aaron said

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on in my lower parts but I really want to nurture this thing." Nikki said

Aaron raised an eyebrow in suspicion but lowered it.

"You guys should stick around, put the egg nearby the other one and just relax here with me. I've been doing a great job with it so far." He said

Nikki looked at Aaron egg under the incubator.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Nikki asked

"Nikki, the egg has to remain at the temperature of 90 degrees Fahrenheit." Aaron said

"Oh, well I guess we should put it there also." Nikki said, putting it near the other egg

Aaron, Max, and Nikki had a few discussions about life, the eggs, whatever have you.

After a bit, Aaron saw the egg's cracking.

"The eggs are hatching." He said pointing at them

"Ooohhh, someone get a camera!" Nikki said

The platypods came out and Aaron instantly knew which one was his as it waddled up to him shortly after and nuzzled him.

"...Guess I have a pet platypus now... cool." He said

"Aren't platypus illegal to have as pets?" Max said

"Right right... welp guess I should.." Aaron said looking at the baby

It looked at him with such innocent eyes, Aaron felt a bit bad. He sighed.

"Listen to me little one, I'm going to send you somewhere that would be better than here. I may not ever see you again but I won't forget you." He said

The platypus baby softly growled at him, understanding the situation despite it being a few minutes old.

"Good." He said

**Later**

Aaron saluted as the platypus was taken away by the proper authorities while Cameron took Max and Nikki's (Max and Nikki didn't feel too great after that) and Aaron sighed as Neil patted his shoulder.

"You've gotta let them go sometime." Neil said

"I know, I just wasn't expecting so soon." Aaron said

"Could have been worse." Neil said

"Yeah, he could have been with someone irresponsible." Aaron said

He felt a bit hopeful that the platypus would do well back in Australia.

It probably would since... it's a platypus, those things are though.

Just like its mother.

* * *

Welp, that was nice.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	19. SPAAAAACCCCCCEEEEEE!

A Space Core references in this one. (Also other space-related stuff plus an eighties power ballad.)

* * *

Aaron was generally relaxing, he was trying to get his mind off some stuff. Like the fact that his father still hasn't been caught or the fact that a platypus egg he took care of hatched and had to be sent back to its land of origin.

He suddenly felt his face being poked by something, darted his eyes over to see Space Kid holding a rocket ship.

"Space Kid, the fuck are you doing?" Aaron asked annoyed

"Trying to land on you." Space Kid said simply

"...Why?" Aaron asked with a fake smile in a sickly sweet tone

"Your pale as the moon, you're perfect for it." Space Kid said, smiling like a little kid

Aaron sighed heavily as his eye twitched a little, he slowly turned his head toward Space Kid, his eyes having a murderous glint in them as he had a very fake smile on his face.

Which was not even noticed... unfortunately.

"...I'm gonna give you the count of three to please stop or else a window nearby will be broken and causes someone's brain to boil and unlike a certain song. THEY WILL NOT BE HAVING A GOOD TIME." Aaron said angry look building on his face

Space Kid looked around the room and then at him (who was starting to get VERY annoyed at Space Kid).

"By what and who?" Space Kid asked confused

"...Take a motherfucking guess. I'm looking at him with a glare that's pretty obvious I'm REALLY not in the mood for this shit and would rather prefer he burned in space." Aaron hissed with a vein starting to be defined on his head

David came over and noticed this event that was going on.

"Now Aaron, he's just wanting to play." He said

"...David." Aaron simply said, his voice not filled with anger anymore

"Wha-"

"Some people don't want to play right now and SOME people just want to relax, and SOME PEOPLE just want to get their minds off the fact their father is out of jail and is currently hunting him down. SOME PEOPLE just want to get their minds off the fact they lost something they raised and got attached to thus causing them to feel a bit bad about themselves not being in a suitable area to take care of it. HINT HINT!" Aaron said through clenched teeth

David then realized what he was talking about, he sighed.

"Right, well he just likes space." He said simply

"Yeah, the brochure said I would go to space." Space Kid said happily

Aaron then looked at him very confused at what he just said.

"Wait, I thought that they just teach you space stuff?" He said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, it says I'll go to SPAAACCEEEEEEE! Right on here." Space Kid said as he pulled out a brochure

Aaron looked over the brochure, he then had a look of mild surprise on his face.

"Huh, would you look at that. It says it right there or your money back or even double. It even says that it will be recorded." Aaron said holding out the brochure to David

He grabbed the brochure and read it over, his eyes widened.

It said all of that, nearly word for word.

"Oh... uh oh." David said realizing what this means

**Later**

Aaron face-palmed at what David suggested as the other campers were building something.

"David, I know I'm not an adult or hell even a teenager but even I know that faking this entire thing is a stupid idea just like the very same theory based off this." He said

"I know but we have no choice!" David said a bit frantic

"Who the hell even has something like that?" Max said reading the brochure

"Sounds like an intentional design flaw." Neil said thinking about the whole thing

"Yeah, like someone wanted to sabotage this whole thing on purpose." Nikki said a bit weirded out by it

Aaron sighed loudly as he grabbed a hammer and a couple of nails.

He knew how to build things thanks to his step-dad.

"Nonetheless, we're gonna have to fix this issue somehow or else we'll have a legal team on this camp's ass. I know how much press release will occur, a lot I can tell you that much." Aaron said with a small sigh

"I'd rather we just stop him from not chilling out about space." Max said with a grumble

Aaron tapped his foot in thought, he then snapped his fingers.

"I've got an idea." He said

Aaron walked over to Space Kid, he sighed.

"Space Kid, listen. When you come back from space, please relax about it." He said

After a few moments of silence and looking at each other, Space Kid said this

"Okay."

"I know it will be- Wait what?" Aaron said surprised

"I said okay, I mean... I was excited but after I'm done, I probably will be happy with life. I accomplished my dream." Space Kid said with a smile

Aaron blinked at this, he did not expect that response at all.

"Huh, well... good talk then." He said walking away

He walked back to the others, Max raising an eyebrow.

"So?" He said

"He is gonna chill out, that was his plan this whole time." Aaron said

Max, Nikki, and Neil all blinked in suprise, they weren't really expecting that either. They were expecting the worst in all honesty since this is Space Kid they are talking about.

The guy's kind of... what's the word? A dumbass? Yeah, a dumbass.

"Oh... well I guess we've got nothing to worry about." Neil said mildily surprised

"Yeah. Let's do this thing!" Nikki said excited

Aaron nodded and they got to work on making a fake moon landing so they don't get sued by Space Kids parents... that sounds really weird when you say it out loud and out of context.

**Four hours later**

Aaron had seen Space Kid get his launch, explore a surprisingly well-made moon, and have fun.

He looked at David and Gwen as they celebrated their success, he sighed.

"Well, looks like we've made to space... alright." Aaron said with a small tired nod

He then walked away, knowing he did his job of making sure this whole thing wasn't fucked up.

He even set up the camera, so all well that end's well.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	20. Faceoff

I'm not gonna lie but... I'm kind of scared for Aaron here. Listen, before we start this one.

I wanna say something, you know that I've mentioned how Aaron's father is a terrible man multiple times.

Now, this is really gonna shine through but there is gonna be a moment that I'll have to write here.

Not gonna spoil it, so go ahead and read.

* * *

Aaron is seen standing in pain with a knife sticking out of his arm as people were around him worried as sirens are heard with his insane father nearby.

Dead on the ground with a knife sticking out his chest with a pool of blood.

"**That's me... your probably asking yourself. "Aaron, how the fuck did you get yourself here?" and I'll explain. It all started, this morning.**" Aaron narrated

_**That very morning**_

"Can you believe kids, today's the day!" David said

Aaron raised an eyebrow confused.

"...Day for what?" He asked

"It's Parents Day." David said

Aaron just looked at David with a look that had a mix of extreme shock and _extreme_ confusion.

"It's whats Day now?" Aaron asked

"Parents Day, we put up flyers for this time and everything." Gwen said

Aaron noticed the flyers all around, he blinked a little.

"I... didn't know that, man my attention span is shitty sometimes." Aaron said

"I can understand why you're a bit... reluctant to have this day be a thing." David said

"Yeah... i know." Aaron said looking down a bit

Aaron then realized something.

"Oh shit my mom and dad are coming!" Aaron said excited

"Your step-dad?" Neil asked

"Yeah, love that guy." Aaron said now actually hyped for something in this boring camp

"**That was me being an optimist little shit, thinking nothing could go wrong.**"

"Nothing could go wrong!" He said next

"**See? I really did say that, word for word.**"

Neil looked worried, Aaron sighed.

"Forgot, issues with your parents and my homicidal father might come here. Right right." He said

"Yep, that REALLY worries me Aaron." Neil said slightly sarcastically

"Don't blame you, if you had a parent that might be embarrassing among the homicidal murderer that's still out there. I'd be pretty worried too." Aaron said

"...Your acting weird." Neil said

"Why's that?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow

"You only acted like this back on the first day of Camp." Neil said

Aaron looked directly at him after he said that, remembering that day well.

"Oh... considering that my parents are gonna be here, I finally have something to look forward too." Aaron said

"...Besides activities?" Neil said

"No offense to David but I really don't give a shit all that much." Aaron said flatly

"...None taken." David said with a smile on his face (though somewhat frantic somehow)

Aaron smiled as he began to wait for the parents to arrive.

"**That... was one of the better decisions I made that day.**"

_**One hour later**_

"**After seeing Campbell complain about Parent's Day (which in all honesty actually wouldn't go that terribly if it wasn't for later events) the parents had arrived, including mine!**"

Aaron's mother had brown hair, blue eyes, a grey cardigan over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black moccasins.

Aaron's step-father had black hair with hazel eyes, he had a black t-shirt with some sort of tardis looking object on it, he had blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

"So this is the Camp Camp?" Aaron's mom asked

"Yeah mom, it is." Aaron said happily

"...Honestly was expecting worse." Aaron's step-father said

"Dad, I know you were but please don't nerd out too much here." Aaron said

"Wh-"

That's when they noticed an excited looking Gwen.

"...Gwen's a bit of a nerd for the same thing you watch." Aaron said in a sigh

"Isn't that a limited edition Physician Whom shirt?" Gwen asked

"Yeah, this wonderful woman bought it for me on a previous birthday. Aaron helped out with the shopping." Aaron's step-father said

"Daaadd." Aaron said a little embarrassed

"Oh come on, you know that you care." Aaron's step-dad said with a smile

"Wow, you guys have a good relationship with each other." Gwen said a little surprised

Aaron's mother sighed, she looked at Gwen sadly.

"Aaron already told you?" She asked

"...Yes." Gwen said

"*_sigh_* Look, I get that we have had some... rough stuff happen to us in the past but we've moved on." Aaron's mother said

Aaron's step-father hugged her, rubbing her back.

"If he comes here and tried to hurt any of us. We'll make sure he doesn't get away this time." He said

"Pain sticks, even after everything that happened thus far." Aaron said somberly

Gwen understood this and proceeded to walk away, leaving the family to their time.

"**Yeah, after that conversation. Somethings went down, like Nikki's mother Candy and Neil's father Carl. Also, Sock-rates is probably the greatest and only sock philosopher related pun I've ever heard in my entire life.**"

Said events were shown with Aaron in the background watching.

"**Ered's parents are gay and that was pretty awesome actually, I'm a big supporter of that stuff since... love's love as long it isn't abusive you know?**"

Aaron fist bumped Ered and her cool gay parents since... they were pretty cool actually.

"**Nurf's mother was actually... interesting to interact with, she understood what I went through (Nurf writes to her a lot apparently and mentions me frequently) since even she wouldn't do something like that to her own fucking children (her words, not mine) and I find that she has somewhat of a moral compass and I say somewhat loosely.**"

Aaron's said interactions were seen.

"**Harrison's parents... they actually thought I was magic or something when I just kept saying 'I'm perfectly average despite being mentally disabled.' They just gave me weird looks nearly the entire night.**"

Harrison's parents are just seen looking at Aaron awkwardly while the aforementioned person was kind of creeped out.

"**Nerris's parents were pretty awesome people to talk to, I nerded out way too much over Dungeons and Dragons.**"

Aaron is seen having a good time talking to them, having a lot of fun nerding out for once.

"**Preston's Grandma was nice... not much to say there.**"

Aaron is just looking at Preston's grandma, not saying anything at all.

"**Dolph's father which his was Lt. Housten was a pretty cool guy to talk to, though now I know why Dolph is the way he is.**"

Aaron is seen mildly surprised at what Lt. Housten told him idly.

"**I met Buzz Aldrin... fucking Buzz Aldrin, HOLY SHIT WAS THAT AWESOME!**"

Aaron looking in awe as he talked to Buzz Aldrin, his dream of meeting a celebrity being complete.

"**Which brings us to the last event.**"

Aaron sighed as he sat backstage, he already did his thing first which was doing various other activities. Needless to say, the Millers actually understood the fine print of the brochure.

Aaron looked over at Max who was sitting with his back to a wall.

"Hey man, sorry about your parents not coming." He said in an apologetic tone

"Don't care." Max said, his eyes tearing up a little

Aaron noticed this and sighed, he sat near him.

"If it's any consolation, your parents suck." He said

Max looked at Aaron shocked.

"What?" He asked

"Max, it's obvious that they are shitty. It's not on you that you got sent here, it's on them." Aaron said

"...Oh." Max said

"Yeah, plus you don't need to act badly to the other campers. My real father was a shitty guy and look at me, do I resent others for having their fathers?" Aaron asked

"...No." Max said, realization hitting him

"Exactly. Don't resent others for your parent's decisions, resent them for their own decisions." Aaron said

Max looked at Aaron happily, he then hugged him out of nowhere for a quick second.

"Tell no one." He said in a deathly serious tone

"Tell no one what?" Aaron said with a wink

Max just smiled a little, they didn't know Aaron's parents were nearby watching.

"I'm so proud of him." Aaron's mother said

"Yeah, I am too." Aaron's step-father said with a smile

That's when they heard this.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

They knew who it was, Aaron walked out to see... his real father?!

"I AM THAT BOY'S FATHER, YOU HAVE TO LET ME SEE HIM!" Aaron's father said

"Sir, please calm down." David said

Aaron growled, he jumped off the stage. Everyone looking at him, he looked at his father with a glare that would kill him a thousand times over.

"Hello, George." Aaron spat with venom in his voice

"You call me your father you little disabled piece of shit!" His father said

"Fuck you too George." Aaron said simply

His father than pulled out a knife, Aaron then yelled this.

"EVERYONE ELSE RUN, RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN!"

Everyone started to run except for his parents, Aaron looked at them.

"Go, he wants me first. If you can get away, you'll be fine." He said

"Bu-"

Aaron looked away from them.

"Just go, I don't want you getting hurt." He said, silently steeling himself for battle

Aaron's parents looked at him very reluctant to leave, and then they ran with the others.

Aaron, meanwhile, glared at his real father.

"George, just leave and go back to jail. No one needs to fight, no one needs to get hurt, no one needs to **die**." He said

"Except you." George said

"Why are you like this?" Aaron asked

George sighed before chuckling evilly.

"You wanna know why?" He asked

"Yeah. I want to." Aaron said

"You see, from when you were born. You had some weird, freaky rainbow aura around you that only I could see. I saw you for the freak you are, just like Ron." George said

Aaron looked at George in disbelief, the story obviously being fucking insane.

"Dude... that is fucking insane, you need help." He said even more disgusted in him then before

"The only I help I need is KILLING YOU!" George yelled

Aaron sighed before looking at his former father with a determined look.

He wasn't dying here tonight.

"...Not if I do the same to you first." He said

The two attacked each other, Aaron pulling out a switchblade he carried from Nurf. He blocked the first knife hit while slashing at him, George slashed wildly with Aaron having mild scratches from them. He slashed right over George's eye, causing him to hold it.

He glared at Aaron as he kept his other eye closed.

"Oh, you little bitch!" George said

"You're the bitch for wanting to kill me." Aaron said cockily

George growled as he began his attack again, Aaron dodge rolled out of the way.

He then saw the parents and campers watching.

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" Aaron yelled to them

George than stabbed Aaron in the arm, said person growled as George tried to pull the knife out.

Aaron stabbed him in his other eye, causing the insane murder to step backward in pain as his eye bled slightly. He got up, slashed his chest and then stabbed into him with one swift motion.

George opened both his eyes, both of them not being damaged.

"Yo-you... killed me?" He said as his body grew cold

"Yeah... you tried to do it to me first. You were a kind man, what happened?" Aaron asked angrily

"...I wanted a son. A son I could love and cherish, your bitch of a mom had given me **you**, a freak. You ain't human boy, youse something else." Gerog said

Aaron sighed, he looked at George angrily while the man chuckled darkly.

"You're fucking insane... now burn in hell like you were supposed to." Aaron said

"...Heheh, see you there too." George said

His rolled his eyes into the back of his head and fell over onto his back, Aaron panted at the knife was still in his arm as people surrounded him as sirens were heard in the distance.

He did it... he survived... his past will no longer haunt him.

"Aaron are you okay?" Nikki said

Aaron's eyes teared up as he smiled happily.

"The nightmares finally over, I-I'm free... I won't have to worry about him anymore." Aaron said chuckling lightly

Tears just streamed out his eyes as he survived, he sighed as his breath began to shudder slightly.

"Well, I'm in terrible pain right now." Aaron said

"Yeah, you should probably remove that knife." Neil said

Aaron nodded, he gripped the knife pulling it out with a choked gasp of pain.

He dropped the knife, he panted heavily from the pain.

"Aaron, we've got to get you to a hospital." Aaron's mom said

"L-later but first." Aaron said looking at the Miller's trying to arrest Cameron

He walked over the group slowly with a grunt of extreme pain from his wound.

He's not gonna let this man go to jail... not now at least

"Uncuff that man now." Aaron said

"This camp was a farce." Miller one said

"...Listen, this camp wasn't a farce. They did have these activities, it wasn't his fault. It was George's fault for the attack, so let him go." Aaron said

The Millers looked at each other, realizing there were plently of witnesses to say otherwise.

They uncuffed Cameron.

"You got lucky this time." Miller two said

They then walked away, Aaron sighed as Cameron looked at him shocked.

"Why would you do that Arnold?" Campbell asked

"One, not my name. Two, I did so this place can keep running. Not for you to have your ass in jail, so you owe me one for getting your ass out of jail." Aaron panted

Cameron nodded as he walked away, a free man... for now at least, he walked over to his parents tired.

"Let's... go." Aaron before as he fainted

Everything went black for him, until his eyes opened to a white ceiling.

He rubbed his head a little as he looked around, he was in a hospital.

"Well... I guess I'm not dead." Aaron said with a light chuckle

He then looked over to see his parents, David, Gwen, Nikki, Neil, and Max were sleeping nearby.

Aaron smiled a little at this sight.

"Nice to see them again at least." He said

Aaron noticed his repaired clothes nearby, he got up and got dressed in his normal clothing.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed as he noticed his short hair.

"Not much as changed... need to get a better haircut though." Aaron said

He walked out of the bathroom just as everyone woke up.

"Good morning campers." Aaron said with a cheeky grin

Everyone looked at him shocked as he was standing there, smiling.

Aaron's mother ran over and hugged him.

"You're okay, you're alive." She said

"Woah, what's up with the hugs?" Aaron said

He then hugged her back.

"I'm not that easy to put into the ground." Aaron said softly

He then noticed the other people hugging him (including Max oddly enough), he smiled a continued to hug them.

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked

"Heh." Aaron said

The screen then turns black.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Welp, that was Camp Camp Camper's adventures.

I'd figure I'd end off the first two seasons here and just make a sequel for the next two.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	21. Credit's

So... here we are... the end... well, I guess it's time to play the credits for this first season.

And move onto the next.

* * *

**Camp Camp: Camper's Adventures Season 1**

A Camp Camp story written by FandomBard

Production Team

FandomBard12

Writing Team

FandomBard12

Idea's Team

FandomBard12

Main Character Actors

Season 1 Simon as Aaron Thompson

Micheal Jones as Max

Elizabeth Maxwell as Nikki

Yuri Lowenthal as Neil

Campbell Camper Actors

Lindsay Jones as Space Kid

Jen Brown as Ered

James Willems as Dolph

Yotam Perel as Harrison

Blaine Gibson as Nurf

Barbra Dunkelmen as Nerris

Georden Whitman as Preston

Flower Scouts Actors

Samantha Ireland as Tabii, Erin, and Sasha

Adults

Shannon McCormick as Quartermaster

Lee Eddy as Gwen

Miles Luna as David

Travis Willingham as Cameron Campbell

Kids Parents

Unknown as Nerris's dad

Unknown as Nerris's mom

Jeremy Dooly as Miller 1

Patrick Rodriguez as Miller 2

Matt Chapman as Carl

Stevie Nelson as Candy

Unknown as Harrison's mom

Unknown as Harrison's dad

Unknown as Lt. Housten

Elyse Williams as Buzz Aldrin

Unknown as Preston's Grandma

Unknown as Nurf's mother

Woodscouts

Kirk Johnson as Edward Pikeman

Dante Basco as Billy Niksslip or Snake

Single Appearance

Jordan Cwierz as Jermey Fartz

Evan Gregory as Danial

Credit's to

My mother for supporting my dream to write.

My friends and family members for supporting me through life.

The other writers of the Fanfiction community.

The good people of the world.

The creators of video games and video game references.

The people who taught me the things O need to know in life.

Rooster Teeth for creating Camp Camp.

Every single meme in this entire thing.

and finally...

**You**... the readers for reading this and giving me the knowledge and support I needed to create this story.

* * *

Booting up trailer...

Aaron was walking out of the hospital with a sigh, he walked back into the car and it slowly drove somewhere.

"I'm still going there?" Aaron asked

"Yes, we'd figure you'd like it there still... despite everything that's happened." Aaron's mom said

"And you are correct, thank god for that." Aaron said

"Remember Aaron, don't let what happened with George get you down." Aaron's step-father said

"Already forgot who he was." Aaron said

The car finally arrived back at Camp Campbell, Aaron sighed as he got out of the car.

"Let's do this." He said

_**Camp Camp: Camper's Adventures season 2**_

Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

Trailer done. Booting down...

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
